


Stillness of the Mind

by xSouLx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hurt Mycroft, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Whump, Mycroft-centric, Post-TFP, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Feels, Sickness, blame
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSouLx/pseuds/xSouLx
Summary: * Un intento de explorar la relacion entre los hermanos Holmes. Post - TPF. *





	1. ~ Nihil sub sole novum.  (I) ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Post-The Final Problem: Esto es puramente especulativo, después de TFP Mycroft cambiara sus formas de ejecutar los asuntos del gobierno. A pesar de ocultar secretos a todos los que quería, siempre había logrado hacerlo de una manera que mantuvo intacta su mentalidad. Ahora que su familia sabe de su secreto, Euros. Esta claro que su actitud y enfoque se había quebrantado.  
> ¿Se jubilará? ¿Sherlock lo rechazará? ¿Oculta mas secretos?. **

Nunca estuvo más claro, todo tiene un principio y un fin. La relación había estado destinada de este modo desde un principio, desde que se tomaron aquellas decisiones.  Pero… mientras John observa a un Sherlock taciturno, no puede negar que le gustaría que fuera todo distinto, en fondo, muy en el fondo John sabe que Sherlock está incompleto. Su amistad, su afecto y su tiempo no son suficientes, los casos que parecen imposibles, los clientes, solo suman pero no llenan un vaso a medias.

Mientras los pensamientos de John vuelan por su mente, él mas joven sigue mirando por la ventana como esperando una señal que no sucederá, necesita recordar, necesita hacer las preguntas necesarias que no tuvieron oportunidad, esta mas allá de solo entender como si fuera una ecuación matemática que no pudiera deducir su solución. Sherlock ahora comprendía sus sentimientos y el poder que ellos tenían sobre otros, se sentía desconocido pero a la vez como todo el resto del mundo

“Sherlock ¡iré a dejar a Rosamund a la casa de Molly, ¿Necesitas algo?,” pregunto Dr. Watson suavemente tratando inútilmente de no interrumpir a su amigo.

“ah ¡no, no…” mirando a John distraído.

“Traeré comida china para cenar.”  Tomando el bolso con las cosas de su hija.

“¿John?...” Sherlock hizo una larga pausa mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, “…iré contigo, quiero ver a Molly aunque parezca extraño.”

“No, no lo es, me alegro que hablaran y las cosas terminaran bien.” Dijo Watson con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“¿El mundo no sería más fácil si con todos se pudiera hacer lo mismo?” lo menciono suspirando profundamente

“Si todos fuéramos iguales, sería un mundo más aburrido para ti Sherlock” largando una carcajada.

“Dame a Rosie y vámonos de aquí!” Sherlock la tomo en sus brazos  y la abrazo contra su pecho esperando que su angustia fuera olvidada.

En casa de Molly todo era como siempre, todos hablaban y bebían té, Molly, Greg Lestrade y John. El detective los observo por un largo momento en silencio y pensó cuanto tiempo tardo en darse cuenta de quién era cada uno de ellos en su vida, sentía por fin…se sentía… (…)

“Lo último que supe de él es que se está haciendo una investigación y un sumario en su contra  por lo de Sherrinford”  Greg respondió a John.

“¿Tu dirías que es grave?, ¿le costara el puesto?”, John lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa.

“No lo sé, pero sé que pocas veces se le ha hecho a un funcionario del gobierno un juicio como este, después de todo murieron 5 personas.” miro seriamente a John.

Un frio calo sobre su espalda, _< < Mycroft>>_ le había resultado tan lejano ese nombre y no pudo evitar sentir que su  alegría del momento retornara a preocupación, a pesar de las diferencias que incrementaron su rencor, de cosas olvidadas y presentes, después de todo era _< <su hermano mayor>>,_ el detective más joven aun no tenía conciencia de todo lo que su hermano había pasado estos años, era para él como si su hermano también hubiera sido olvidado junto con Eurus. Solo 27 días y 5 horas desde que mama le había enrostrado como a un niño su error, y ahora nuevamente seria cuestionado.

“¿Cuándo será?” El detective exclamo sorprendido.

“¿No lo sabes?...lo siento Sherlock…no…” Greg sentía que se hundía en el sillón.

“¿Cuándo Greg?” interrumpió la explicación, su intensidad de voz aumento y su mirada se hizo más fría.

“Este Martes, supongo…por la mañana” confundido ante la mirada de Sherlock.

El hermano menor de los Holmes camino a través del pasillo hacia el jardín para la sorpresa de todos, saco su celular y por un momento se detuvo en _< <My>> _, así es como él había cambiado su nombre en el directorio después de lo que ocurrió en  Sherrinford, recordó como le decía a Mycroft  cariñosamente cuando eran niños y él se lo había permitido entonces.  Cuando se decidía a llamar, apareció otra llamada de su madre, su corazón se acelero repentinamente pensando que tal vez ella tendría noticias de Mycroft.

“Mummy!” se apresuro a contestar antes de ella hablara.

“Hola hijo mío! ¿Cómo estás?” cariñosamente como siempre lo había sido.

“Bien mummy, ¿Qué necesitas?” Sherlock fue más amable de lo habitual, sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

“Te llamo para recordarte que le avises a tu hermano sobre los permisos para visitar a tu hermana, dos veces por semana y festividades, ¿Recuerdas?”

“Si madre, hablare con él” su voz bajo, se hizo suave y pausada.

“Eso es todo, Hijo que tengas un buen fin de semana, adiós”

“Adiós mummy!” trato de disimular su angustia.

_< <Hablare con él>> _Sabia ahora que sus padres no se habían contactado con Mycroft desde la última reunión en Sherrinford, lo que era aun peor, parecía no interesarles. Sherlock tomo su teléfono, era una oportunidad, no sabía que escribir por primera vez no estaba seguro, de lo único que estaba seguro es que su hermano prefería un mensaje de texto un día viernes por la tarde.

**_My, no olvides los permisos para visitar a nuestra hermana. SH_ **

2 horas y 35 minutos su mensaje no había sido contestado aun, nunca antes había tardado tanto, el detective estaba inquieto y continuamente mirando su celular **– Vamos Mycroft!, sigues siendo tan lento como siempre –** Pensaba Sherlock. De aburrimiento en la espera se sentó y Molly le entrego a Rosie en sus brazos, la que en unos minutos se durmió, fue ese el instante en que el detective recordó a un muchacho de ojos azules y algo rechoncho, quien le apretaba su nariz…y reían mucho, no sabía de qué, pero no importaba porque lo sostenía entre sus brazos, Sherlock cerró sus ojos para permanecer allí, ese instante,ese fugaz recuerdo, porque todo lo había llegado a ser era por ese muchacho de ojos azules que lo hacia reír, su hermano mayor, **My**.

¿Que nos habia pasado?.

 


	2. ~ Nihil sub sole novum.  (II) ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Post-The Final Problem: Esto es puramente especulativo, después de TFP Mycroft cambiara sus formas de ejecutar los asuntos del gobierno. A pesar de ocultar secretos a todos los que quería, siempre había logrado hacerlo de una manera que mantuvo intacta su mentalidad. Ahora que su familia sabe de su secreto, Euros. Esta claro que su actitud y enfoque se había quebrantado.  
> ¿Se jubilará? ¿Sherlock lo rechazará? ¿Oculta mas secretos?. **

**-Mi última semana** \- Pensó Mycroft con un agrado inusual, estaba cansado, agotado, podría decirse ¿emocionalmente? eso era algo extraño para él, ya que era una sensación que había ocultado por años muy bien. Mientras miraba su oficina, su entorno por primera, y es que nunca se había tomado ese tiempo, pensando que solo quedaban 4 días y que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preparar su defensa. **\- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –** Haciendo una mueca de indiferencia - **¡¿Ser despido?!** –  rio nerviosamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pálido rostro, incluso eso no era suficiente, sentía la profunda culpa de haber sido negligente con su hermana, de haberle ocultado su familia su existencia, no había forma lógica de explicar que no fue su intención que murieran personas en el proceso, nunca lo dedujo. Madre tenía razón, él era definitivamente limitado.

-Veritas filia temporis-  El tiempo sacara la verdad, a menudo pensó que cuando esto ocurriera el peso sobre sus hombros disminuiría, pero no fue así…su angustia aumentaba, sentía que el costo a pagar era demasiado alto, Sherlock siempre lo había rechazado, sus padres no se han comunicado, además de su trabajo ya que desde que ocurrió el incidente en Sherrinford la mayoría de los informes, procesos eran firmados y aprobados por Lady Smallwood, pero aun no había perdido uno de sus mayores poderes que poseía, acceso a la mayoría de las instalaciones del Gobierno.

Se dispuso a esperar que la mayoría de los empleados del lugar se fueran, era viernes nadie se quedaba después de la 9 pm, cuando descansaba aun sus manos en su cara, su celular sonó, con un mirada de disgusto leyó el mensaje, aunque no se extraño que su hermano no lo llamara para algo así, y si así fuera, el mayor no habría contestado, no tenía fuerzas para discutir los argumentos de su hermano que por años se había acostumbrado a realizar cada vez que se veían o hablaban, esa relación tensa, que ahora se había fracturado **\- ¿Qué nos había pasado? –** vino a su mente, _-Preocuparse no es una ventaja, Sherlock-_ cuanto se había engañado  para parecer lo que realmente él no era. El tiempo ahora toco su puerta y era demasiado tarde, tarde para decir las palabras que debieron ser dichas, Mycroft había tomado su decisión, después de todo nunca pudo ser el hermano e hijo que realmente quiso ser, no hubo oportunidad para ello, si esto era lo más parecido a la soledad, entonces él se había perdido en ella.

Lo que exigía Sherlock estaba firmado y listo desde el lunes pasado, pero el funcionario de gobierno quería evitarlo a toda costa, no quería más confrontaciones. Mycroft oportunamente había negociado algunas otras posible exigencias en el futuro para Euros y la Familia Holmes eso incluía protección, permisos, prioridades, etc., si él no estaba en el cargo, los acuerdos  tendrían que ser respetado de todas formas.

“Señor, su auto está listo y esperando, aquí están sus llaves.” Un funcionario le dijo.

“Gracias, puedes retirarte”, sin mirar hizo un gesto con su mano, indiferentemente.

Ya era medianoche,  y desde hace mucho que Mycroft no viajaba en su propio auto, no quería que sus planes se arruinaran antes de llegar a Sherrinford, tenia personal de confianza que lo estaba esperando en Battersea. Se levanto de su silla, un repentino mareo llego a su cabeza, su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, sabía lo que pasaba apoyo su cansado cuerpo en el escritorio y espero, tomo más tiempo de lo que él hubiera querido, cuando ya tuvo control de su cuerpo saco sus medicamentos  del abrigo siempre los traía consigo pero rara vez recordaba tomarlas **– malditamente necesario – se dijo con preocupación** , acomodo su abrigo con cuidado, aun dolían las marcas que Euros le había dejado en su cuello, tenia suerte de que la camisa las ocultara, cerró la puerta de su oficina y camino por el hall del edificio mirando las cámaras de seguridad, de algún modo Mycroft era omnisciente, siempre lo sabía todo y sabia que lo estarían vigilando conocía muy bien los puntos débiles del sistema, los mismos que se había pasado años mejorando. Subió a su auto y estaba listo para acelerar, amaba la velocidad era algo que desde niño le fascino, algo sin sentido como los film noir, simplemente le encantaba. Hizo una pausa, olvido responderle a Sherlock, tomo celular e hizo una larga pausa…

**_Los permisos estarán el martes, a las 10.30 en mi oficina. MH_ **

Lo pensó así, esa era la hora que no estaría en su oficina si no en la salón de conferencias exponiendo sus errores y otras acusaciones que de seguro se vendrían muchos lo querían ver humillado, era lo habitual, para entonces alguno de sus asistentes haría firmar a su hermano los documentos, eso sería todo.

“Buenas Noches Sr. Holmes!, ¿El estacionamiento habitual?” pregunto.

“Si, el habitual.”  respondió Holmes sin apuro.

Mycroft entro apresuradamente al Hotel Crown Plaza, todos quienes lo vieron lo saludaron como si fuera la misma Reina Madre, eso no le era indiferente y siempre se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro disfrutando el momento. Tomo el ascensor y bajo al -3, tenía un pasadizo oculto que conectaba con el helipuerto de Battersea, a medida que avanzaba aminoro sus pasos, su respiración se hacía más pesada **– Un descanso – se dijo** , nunca había tenido un buen estado físico dado las circunstancias pensó que la perdido de peso lo hubiera ayudado, apoyándose en su paraguas quedo a mitad del pasillo tosiendo para tratar de recuperar su aliento. Por un momento pensó en devolverse pero el arreglo estaba hecho, quería ver a su hermana y mas que buscar su perdón, necesitaba de ella en el fondo de su corazón, necesitaba que lo escuchara.

“Lo estábamos esperando Sr Holmes, Buenas Noches!” una voz femenina llamo su atención.

Ahora que lo recordaba fue la recomendación que dio él a Lady Smallwood, la nueva gobernadora de Sherrinford una mujer, según él capaces en muchos aspectos  mas que los hombres, giro para saludar.

“Buenos Días!, supongo.” Levanto su cabeza, deduciendo cada aspecto de ella, lo más posible.

“Si tiene razón, su documento está en mi oficina solo falta su firma” una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

“Nunca lo dude, ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?” mirando Mycroft las cámaras.

“Ella esta despierta como siempre Señor”

“Bueno hagamos esto rápido, ¿Está claro que pase lo que pase conmigo no quiero que ningún de los hombres dispare? Dijo tajantemente.

“Si Señor, estamos al tanto.” dijo ella.

Mycroft pensó que esto sería su último error, podía permitirse ese lujo, si Eurus intentaba matarlo no le importaba, era lo que había estado buscando hace tiempo, él sería su último regalo de navidad, se lo había pedido aquella noche cuando estuvo más de 2 horas con Eurus sin saber donde estaba John y Sherlock,  Eurus le aseguro que los había matado solo  para torturarlo.

 No había vuelta atrás el hermano mayor de los Holmes había firmado, solo faltaba que hiciera frente aquello que lo tenía aterrorizado por años, esto podía ser un suicidio pero también lo vio como un nuevo comienzo tanto para Eurus como para él, Mycroft podía ser el Gobierno Británico pero más que eso, profundamente, era una persona que estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por sus hermanos.

Eurus: “Mycroft me dijo que habías reescrito tus recuerdos, no me dijo que me borrarías por completo.”


	3. ~ Adfectus Superi ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Post-The Final Problem: Esto es puramente especulativo, después de TFP Mycroft cambiara sus formas de ejecutar los asuntos del gobierno. A pesar de ocultar secretos a todos los que quería, siempre había logrado hacerlo de una manera que mantuvo intacta su mentalidad. Ahora que su familia sabe de su secreto, Euros. Esta claro que su actitud y enfoque se había quebrantado.  
> ¿Se jubilará? ¿Sherlock lo rechazará? ¿Oculta mas secretos?. **

Dejo el encendedor en su bolsillo, inhalo lo más profundo que podía y es que se sentía también la nicotina en sus pulmones, para un adicto en potencia como él, era lo más placentero que podía conseguir por ahora.

“¿Has tenido algún caso, Sherlock?” se acerco Molly tocando el hombro del detective.

“Ni… uno…solo que valga mi tiempo.” Contesto con el cigarro a medias en su boca.

Sacando otro cigarro y lo encendió para Molly, no tenía ninguna idea si la había visto fumar alguna vez pero necesitaba un compañero en ese momento así que se lo ofreció y ella lo iba a rechazar cuando se dio cuenta que era una invitación para entrar en sus pensamientos.

“¿Cómo te sientes?.” Acomodándose al lado del detective.

“Por primera vez no lo sé.”  Dijo el detective mientras jugaba con el humo que exhalaba.

“Esto será así Sherlock, los recuerdos serán cada vez más recurrentes, algunos buenos y otros que quizás te perturben. ¿Has visto a Eurus? Continúo Molly.

Sherlock la miro pensando si realmente debería tener esta conversación con ella después de todo lo que había pasado, siempre de alguna u otra forma la había dañado.

“El lunes, no nos habla, su mente está ausente. Tomo mi violín tocamos pero eso es todo.” Molly pudo sentir la frustacion en la voz de Sherlock.

“¿Va Mycroft con ustedes?” dijo ella mirando el rostro del detective buscando alguna reacción.

“Solo fue a la primera visita, después de eso no he sabido nada él, hasta hoy… hasta hoy”. Recalco con rabia.

“¿Sherlock?...mírame” dijo Molly con ternura.

El detective se congelo por un momento, Molly le había tomado la mano, había empezado a encontrarse con sus sentimientos pero esto era aun mas difícil, sabía lo que le diria o al menos eso èl pensaba.

“Debo ser sincera contigo…” haciendo una pausa, mirando los ojos del detective… “…después de lo que sucedió con tu hermana llegue a detestar a Mycroft por todo lo que te hizo, y sé que entre nosotros no es querido, Mrs. Hudson no lo soporta, John lo acepta por ti, Greg piensa que es un cobarde, pero solo tú lo conoces mejor que todos nosotros.” Molly hizo otra pausa mirando las hojas de los árboles y volvió a mirar a Sherlock como si viera a traves de él y continuo, cada palabra de ella fue apretando la garganta de Sherlock pasando a agonía. “Ahora que pasaron los días puedo ver con más claridad a Mycroft, sus intenciones, puede ser que no haya sido el mejor hermano tomando esas decisiones que los hirieron a ambos, pero si se que nunca te dejo de lado Sherlock, siempre estuvo constantemente cuidándote, quizás la manera de ser de tu hermano sea un fastidio para ti pero has pensando la posibilidad Sherlock que èl nunca supo demostrar de otra forma que se preocupa por ti, incluso entregando su vida a cambio aunque haya sido su culpa no quería que tu sufrieras la perdida de otro amigo y es más de lo que puedo decir de mi propia familia, ¿sabes?…” la voz de Molly se quebró por un instante “…si eso no es amor Sherlock no sé lo que es.”

Sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en su estomago y es que la verdad duele sin lugar a dudas, su cigarro se terminaba y fumo lo último que quedaba con desesperación.

“Yo no sé…” tratando de articular una frase, para no demostrar su angustia.

“No tienes que decirle realmente nada, solo abrázalo, de seguro es todo lo siempre necesito, un abrazo tuyo.”

Molly se paro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

“¿Un té con limón?” dijo sonriente.

“Si, iré en un momento.” Apago su cigarro y el de ella – Realmente no fuma, nunca lo vi – se dijo el detective. Tomo su celular y su hermano ya le había contestado – ¿10.30? ¿evitándome Mycroft?  siempre tienes que ser tan dramático – suspiro, deduciendo que su hermano mayor lo evitaba, - ¿No puedes dormir Mycroft? – ahora somos dos concluyo en sus pensamientos. Se decidió hacerle una visita a Mycroft este fin de semana, esa idea lo había dejado más tranquilo.

 

*************************************************

 

Se había despojado de su abrigo y chaqueta de su traje de tres piezas, quería que Eurus lo viera que no portaba ninguna arma, dejo su celular apagado… - Estoy listo por última vez – se dijo convenciéndose de lo que hacía era lo correcto. Bajo por lo niveles de seguridad sin escolta, hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba su pequeña hermana se abrió el ascensor  no alcanzo a dar un paso y de repente palideció sorprendido.

“Mycroft, ya no te queda personal de confianza, ¿cierto?” Dijo la mujer burlándose del hombre más inteligente.

 El funcionario de gobierno dedujo que todo había sido una trampa desde hace mucho, un juego que él no sabía que estaba participando.

“Aun tengo autorización de ver a mi hermana cuando quiera.” Mirando fríamente a Lady Smallwood.

“La verdad es que no Mycroft, no, desde que cometiste errores, no desde que tus emociones están por sobre la razón, lo que es peor no tienes control sobre ellos.” Le lanzo con rabia cada palabra.

“¿Emociones?, ¿De qué hablas?” Respondió exasperado.

“¿Aun no entiendes que te sucede, Mycroft? Hizo una pausa “Las visitas que quieras hacer a tu hermana las decidiré yo en adelante”.

“¡No puedes negarme ahora que visite a mi hermana!” casi gritándole.

“Dime, ¿Para qué Mycroft?, ella te odia tanto como el resto de tu familia.” Lady Smallwood estaba decidida a confrontar a Mycroft, también ella había pagado un precio por lo errores.

Las palabras lo hirieron profundamente, no supo que responder por primera vez, siempre había sido quien tenía la última palabra en todo, se llevo su mano a la cara para no demostrar ningún sentimiento frente a su jefe, que no dejaba de observarlo.

“Mycroft, sé que no ha sido fácil…” ella continuo tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho.

“Por favor…” Mycroft la interrumpió abrumado. “Hasta el lunes, Alicia”. Dijo sin mirarla.

No sabía si ella le había respondido, solo quería salir de aquel lugar, se sentía perdido, tomo sus cosas y se quedo contemplando un momento a Eurus, presentía que no la volvería a ver, así es que cerró sus ojos para retener su imagen. Fue escoltado hasta el helicóptero, ya no le extrañaba, tenía que reconocer que algo le sucedía no podía ver las cosas tan claramente, no podía equivocarse tanto, ser predecible, ser tan visible, se había jactado de ser el más inteligente y esta vez hasta Alicia lo había superado. Sintió desesperación por no encontrar la respuesta, se convenció así mismo que este fin de semana pensaría más profundamente el asunto, era un engaño a su mente.

Se subió nuevamente a su auto, por fortuna a las 3 am las calles de Londres se encuentran vacías, sintió cierta paz en esa soledad intangible mientras avanzaba en su auto, estuvo lloviendo y eso lo llenaba de nostalgia, - Solo estoy a 3 calles de Baker Street – Mycroft pensó que podía pasar, giro por la calle y se encontró con un taxi detenido en el 221B, disminuyo la velocidad no había forma que vieran que él manejaba en el auto los vidrios polarizados no se lo permitirían. Bajo Sherlock primero del taxi que se quedo fijo mirando el auto negro que avanzaba y el Dr. Watson se le unía. El hermano más joven intuitivamente miro hacia las cámaras pensando quizás en su hermano mayor  – Ya no estás bajo mi vigilancia, Sherlock – pensó Mycroft mientras su corazón se aceleraba de felicidad de ver a su pequeño hermanito después de tanto tiempo.

Pasando frente a ellos fue que Mycroft ya no miro mas a su hermano y acelero, los neumáticos derraparon haciendo un fuerte sonido para perderse de la vista de Sherlock entre casas y anuncios. – Mycroft no tiene una Audi S8, – pensó, era del color institucional pero nunca había visto conducir a su hermano.

Mycroft condujo hasta Eastbourne, tenía un pequeño cottage cerca de un acantilado que por supuesto muy pocas personas lo sabían era muy similar a Musgrave, él estaría hasta el lunes allí hace mucho que necesitaba hacer esto, desde niño le había fascinado este lugar imperturbable en el tiempo, ya amanecía cuando se detuvo para apreciar el paisaje se subió al capo del auto como si fuera su cama no había nadie más en el horizonte solo él y el viento, puso su manos atras de su cabeza y cerro sus ojos mientras de fondo se escuchaba  “Chopin – Nocturne No. 20”, él solía tocar piano pero ya no mas desde que Eurus provoco el incendio en la casa de campo – Nocturne in C Sharp minor, lo único que hacia dormir a mi hermanito cuando estaba triste, ¿Lo recordaras, Sherlock? – el hermano mayor sonrió pero a pesar de eso sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Sabía que Sherlock también había reescrito todos sus recuerdos con Mycroft, peleas y diferencias que nunca existieron, que sin más el hermano mayor asumió, no importaba mientras él no recordara a Redbeard, mientras a su manera el funcionario gobierno pensó - mientras Sherlock estuviera bien. -.


	4. ~ Recordare ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camino por los pasillos de la casa, recordó lo aterrado que estaba Mycroft y el “Hola, Bro!” ver la cara de enojo de su hermano era impagable – Fue genial, debí hacerlo hace años – pensó riéndose como un niño, miro desde arriba y le parecía tan impersonal, tan fría, solo habían cuadros de sus ancestros pero nada de ellos, parecía que esta casa era una fachada, se pregunto si el funcionario del gobierno siempre se había ocultado detrás de esas armaduras y finos muebles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste, ya vienen mas caps.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> A su manera los hermanos se aman,  
> no muchas veces se dice lo que se piensa,  
> y esto es un poco de eso.  
> Recordar es un proceso,  
> que es necesario para sanar.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El sábado ha sido un día muy largo más de lo que Sherlock hubiera querido, pasaron la tarde con Molly otra vez, jugaron con Rosie por alguna razón John se percato que su amigo no quería pasar mucho tiempo en Baker Street, quizás evitando a Mycroft que lo vigilaba como siempre.

“John, no iré contigo al departamento, tengo que hacer algo antes.” Dijo Sherlock pensando en todo lo que tenía que decirle a Mycroft.

“¿A dónde vas? ¿Iras a ver a tu hermano?” dijo John con voz decidida.

“Si, necesito hablar con él.” Mirando a John mientras buscaba un taxi.

“No…no lo entiendo. Él ni siquiera se ha molestado en saber como estas y de pronto… ¿necesitas ir a verlo?” Dijo John reprochándole.

Sherlock hizo una pausa, procurando en decir las palabras adecuados a John sin herir, pero aun tenia poco control em eso.

“Porque ÈL lo necesita, porque ÈL es mi hermano, porque ÈL es MI familia también, es por eso que iré” dijo Sherlock enojado. “No lo conoces y creo que ningún de nosotros tampoco…John” continuo, bajando su mirada, decepcionado, dándose por enterado de sus propias palabras, pero estaba decidido.

John guardo silencio un momento buscando las palabras correctas, miro preocupado a su mejor amigo, sabía que Sherlock tendría que hablar con Mycroft para bien o para mal es algo inevitable, John bajo sus hombros como resignado a la situación.

“Solo avísame si necesitas algo cuando estés allá.” John suspiro más tranquilo.

“Celular, mensajes, John, mensajes.” Le lanzo una mueca sarcástica, se apresuro, no quería mas interrupciones, solo quería ver a su hermano.

 

Se subió al taxi, se quedo pensando en lo posesivo que podía ser John en ciertas ocasiones desde que le dijo “Familia”, en un instante a medida que pasaba por las calles la ansiedad comenzó hacer efecto en él y estaba confundido puesto que había estado con Mycroft cientos de veces –Pero no así – se dijo, esta sería otra conversación, por fin una conversación de verdad y no le daría tregua a su hermano, sabía que era el momento, sabía que Mycroft estaba agobiado por la culpa y que no estaba lidiando con ello, - ¿Que sucedería cuando el telón se callera? – Sherlock pensó, por fin vería al Mycroft que podía recordar cuando eran pequeños, eso es lo que al menos él quería.

Finalmente Sherlock estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su hermano, su corazón se agitaba, uso la llave que le dio alguna vez y lo sorprendió ver que aun funcionaba. Estaba todo oscuro y demasiado silencioso, el hermano menor camino un par de pasos en la oscuridad, solo la luna iluminaba parte del pasillo. Se extraño de que su hermano mayor no estuviera un Sábado por la noche, fue a su dormitorio, solo había unos guantes sobre la cama y se lanzo sobre ella como siempre  – My! Creo que esta noche dormiré en tu cama – pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**_Mycroft no está, me quedare esta noche aquí. SH_ **

**_Si no está, ¿Por qué te quedas?. JW_ **

– Esto ya parece un viejo matrimonio, Por Dios!!! John!! – Pensó Sherlock molesto – Ni a Irene le he dado tantas explicaciones – se largo a reír de solo pensar en eso.

**_John, ni  drogas ni sexo, solo estaré en la casa de mi hermano, tramando. SH_ **

**_Claro no sexo, ¿si drogas?, te llamare mañana. JW_ **

**_HASTA MAÑANA! SH_ **

Se había quedado para dilucidar a su propio hermano, todavía tenía tiempo hasta que su hermano mayor llegara para buscar entre sus cosas personales.

Camino por los pasillos de la casa, recordó lo aterrado que estaba Mycroft y el “Hola, Bro!” ver la cara de enojo de su hermano era impagable – Fue genial, debí hacerlo hace años –  pensó riéndose como un niño, miro desde arriba y le parecía tan impersonal, tan fría, solo habían cuadros de sus ancestros pero nada de ellos, parecía que esta casa era una fachada, se pregunto si el funcionario del gobierno siempre se había ocultado detrás de esas armaduras y finos muebles. Si algo le podía decir del actual estado mental de Mycroft era sin duda la cocina, oscura como siempre abrió el refrigerador, un pote de mostaza colmans, pan molde mohoso, tomates y manzanas, miro preocupado la puerta y Sherlock se percato que habían varios anuncios de comida rápida, “Por lo visto no comes, pero sí están tomando demasiado café.” Dijo en voz alta, tomando la cafetera y oliendo en su interior – Esto no tiene más de un día de preparación – pensó que esto era bastante interesante, ver a su hermano como un caso.

Terminando con la cocina su búsqueda siguió en el baño, pero todo parecía que estaba demasiado limpio, - Es imposible que no encuentre nada, a menos que mi hermanito se haya preparado para mi incursión – pensó desesperado por hallar nueva evidencia, en el despacho de Mycroft estaba la respuesta, solo libros y más libros, se sentó en el sillón, puso los pies arriba del escritorio, trato de abrir los cajones, todo con llaves, fue cuando su rostro se ilumino, Sherlock ni siquiera se molesto en buscar las llaves, saco sus instrumentos los puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a forzar una de las cerraduras, pensó que su hermano mayor había sido astuto tenían 3 capas de seguridad – ¿Aprueba de Sherlock?, no es suficiente para mi, My!! – dijo petulantemente mientras el sudor en su frente era visible, logro forzar las 3 cajoneras, solo había papeles de la casa sin importancia, y un estuche con una pistola semi automática Sphinx SDP de 9 mm cargada pero que nunca había sido usada, el hermano menor agradeció que Mycroft no fuera a buscar la pistola aquella noche, habría sido una tragedia.

En su frenética búsqueda Sherlock hizo una pausa, las 3:30 am miro fijamente al reloj del despacho, se quedo en callado un momento y la casa seguía en silencio, saco su celular no había ninguna llamada o mensaje de del funcionario de gobierno, - ¿Dónde estás Mycroft?, ahora sí que me estas preocupando.” – toma el teléfono del despacho y llamo a su hermano, paso directo al buzón de voz, llamo 2 veces, “Contesta!! Grandísimo imbécil!!” tirando el teléfono en el escritorio. Fue en ese instante que… _< <Sherlock, miras pero no observas>>_ se percato que el despacho de Mycroft era un muro de libros en sus tres paredes, ordenados por categoría, si algo bueno que tenía su hermano mayor era el orden de un obsesivo compulsivo, el detective joven estaba muy cerca de lo que él creía que debería encontrar, era demasiado obvio – Pero… ¿Por dónde empezar?, aquí hay más de dos mil libros. – debo pensar como él se dijo convencido, era evidente que Mycroft había sido más inteligente ocultaría lo mas importante en algo que no sorprendiera a nadie, un simple libro, - Pero… ¿Cuál? – se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de recordar cada cosa que Mycroft haya dicho, esto se estaba transformando en una obsesión para él, era claro que había orden pero solo para la mente de su hermano mayor como un mapa que Sherlock no podía dilucidar, no poseía toda la información para resolver la ecuación.

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos, no era tan inteligente como sus hermanos, pero si tenía otros recursos, necesitaba de John para esto.

Se tiro en la cama de su hermano mayor otra vez, cansado, frustrado, y pensando donde diablos estaría  Mycroft, dejo su mente sin respuestas y se durmió.

“Señorito Holmes, ¿Qué hace aquí?” dijo el mayordomo mas que sorprendido.

“Niels!! No me digas así!! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?” Dijo bostezando.

“Señorito solo le digo como Mr. Holmes acostumbra llamarlo. Su hermano no llegara hasta el lunes en la tarde, está en su cottage fuera de Londres.” Mencionándolo con tal respeto que pareciera que hablara de la misma Reina Isabel. “Él no menciono que usted vendría.” Continuo.

“Es todo un Mycroft-Drama-Queen !!. ¡¿Niels?! Tenemos visitas hoy, haremos una gran fiesta en honor a la ausencia de mi hermanito, todo por cuenta de Mr. Holmes por supuesto!!!” dijo cínicamente con una sonrisa amplia, mientras miraba el rostro de incredulidad del mayordomo.

“¿Perdón Señor? Exclamo el mayordomo.

“Vendrán unos amigos, haremos el almuerzo, cocinaremos hoy, nada especial o refinado como le gustaría a TU Jefe.” Dijo burlándose.

“Si, por supuesto SEÑORITO, me hare cargo!” Devolviendo la burla.

"Explendido, sabia que podia contar contigo." dijo mientras le pegaba una palmadita en el hombro a Niels dejandolo solo.

 

Sherlock se dirigio al despacho de su hermano comiendo una de las manzanas mohosas, no estaba enterado que su hermano tuviera otra propiedad, podría ser evidente con todo el dinero que su hermano mayor poseía, el detective comenzaba a descubrir al funcionario que tenía una “pequeña posición en el gobierno”, a un Mycroft demasiado privado, receloso de su círculo intimo, un Mycroft difícil de deducir. Esto lo intrigo.

**_Mi hermano no llegara, puedes venir a la casa con Rosie, ella puede jugar aquí en el jardín. SH_ **

 

 

                           *******************************************

 

Había dormido 10 horas hace mucho años que no dormía también, se relajo un rato en la cama era lunes pero no le preocupada ya que Alicia solo lo había citado a la “audiencia de cargos” como ella lo había llamado tan protocolarmente cursi, - Mañana a las 9:30 será – tenia parte del día para seguir descansando pensó, este lugar con sus bellos paisajes lo había cautivado o simplemente se estaba colocando un viejo sentimental, pero decidió volver cuando todo se resolviera.

Se sentó en el sillón después de comer, una copa de brandy en su mano mientras leía “ _La Balada de la Cárcel de Reading - Oscar Wilde”_ siempre le había gustado Wilde y este pequeño libro era su favorito, noto que sus manos temblaban se acercaba la hora en que tendría que volver a Londres no quería llegar tarde, aunque lo negara estaba comenzando a sentirse angustiado otra vez, estos días aquí lo había alejado de la realidad, la falsa aparente despreocupación tendría que volver a su rostro como una máscara, ser nuevamente lo que no era, respiro hondo y bebió lo poco de brandy que quedaba en el vaso. Se puso su bufanda, tomo su compañero de siempre su paraguas, la maleta nunca la olvidaba y se dirigió a la puerta sin antes contemplar su casa le pareció más acogedora que antes, ya tenía su espacio si quería volver al exilio nuevamente.

Un poco más de dos horas le tomo llegar a su casa en Londres, se apoyo en su auto haciendo una pausa, su casa se veía realmente tétrica desde afuera todo apagado y la neblina de Londres no lo mejoraba, camino por el pasillo y tropezó con un oso panda de peluche, fue casi instintivo Mycroft desenvainó su sable del paraguas y se quedo en silencio unos segundos, tomo el peluche lo llevo a su nariz y pertenecía a una niña, el perfume estaba impregnado en el oso, lo dejo caer – No de nuevo Sherlock!! – se dijo molesto.

“¡¡No caeré en tus juegos otra vez Sherlock!!” hablo furioso Mycroft.

Pero nadie respondió, y el terror llego a su rostro, pensó en Eurus y sus amenazas, esta vez podría ser ella, camino a su despacho sabía que tenía un arma, abrió la cajonera estaba el estuche pero no la pistola le habían dejado una bala, su corazón latía rápido nuevamente mientras sacaba su celular que por supuesto seguía descargado – Definitivamente estúpido – se dijo mientras pensaba en que tendría que hacer frente a lo que fuera con un sable, su cara palideció, tenia tanto miedo que no podía sostener su sable, a medida avanzaba prendía las luces parecía todo normal, lo último que faltaba era su cocina prendió la luz y en la puerta de su refrigerador había un papel que decir:  <<¿Paranoico hermano mío?, el oso no es para dormir>> sentía  que se desmayaría y se fue deslizando por la pared de la cocina hasta que se sentó en el suelo helado cerro sus ojos para calmar su corazón – “Sherlock casi me matas.” – dijo en voz alta un poco aliviado que fuera su hermano el que había estado en su casa, se seco el sudor de su frente y miro hacia los muebles de cocina había un biberón entre platos y tazas, era lo que pensaba que era, se paro y se acerco, no era su imaginación, lo tomo en sus manos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro recordó cuando le preparaba a sus hermanos leche en estas cosas, se quedo atónito mientras no sabía qué hacer con lo que tenía en sus manos, finalmente lo dejo donde estaba, abrió el refrigerador y había un pote de plástico con un mensaje en él:  <<Tío Mycroft, te deje pastel se que te gusta.>> de sus manos  cayo el sable al suelo, el hermano mayor se apoyo en la puerta del refrigerador, hizo una pausa mientras trataba de entender todo lo que pasaba, no obtuvo ninguna sensacion extraña a lo que sucedia, solo era algo nuevo para èl, entonces tomo el pequeño regalo que habían dejado los intrusos, saco el mensaje lo sostuvo en sus manos, alcanzando un tenedor se sentó nuevamente en el suelo para disfrutar lo que tanto le gustaba, pastel Sacher, - Sherlock no lo has olvidado –se dijo emocionado al fin de que su hermano lo recordara.


	5. ~ Recordare (II) ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del incidente de Sherrinford,  
> por fin los hermanos se encuentran solos,  
> bastante angustia reprimida,  
> pero no es suficiente el tiempo,  
> solo tendrán que esperar.

  * “Siendo las 9:45, registre y anotece los presentes código de nombres: Porlock, Antártica y Love, además de tres funcionarios de los departamentos: Finanzas, Servicio Secreto y Cancillería, como testigos del caso: BT2001K/MH.” Sir Edwin hizo una pausa mirando al hermano mayor de los Holmes. “Esta demás decir pero conviene clarificar que lo dicho aquí será “Altamente Secreto” y no deberá ser divulgado”.



Sentado en la misma silla que su hermano menor se encontraba Mycroft mirando la hora en su reloj, desde el incidente con Magnusen habian pasado 3 meses, para Mycroft las circunstancias eran claramente mas graves que las de Sherlock y no tenia quien lo protegiera esta vez.

“Las imágenes que verán a continuación pertenecen a lo ocurrido en Sherrinford hace exactamente un mes, y son consideradas pruebas para el acta.” Continúo Sir Edwin sin contemplación de su colega. “Conste que también serán pruebas para el acta, la presente auditoria de los gastos operacionales y de vigilancia usados en Eurus y Sherlock Holmes. Para concluir con una declaración oficial de parte de Mycroft Holmes, Antártica.” Termino con una sonrisa Sir Edwin.

 

Realmente lo estas disfrutando Ed. – se dijo Mycroft, a pesar de la preocupación evidente el funcionario no perdía ningún movimiento de los presentes, tratando de deducir sus intenciones era su única ventaja antes de que tuviera que dar su última negociación, era obvio que habían revisado su carrera completa y no solo él también en su familia. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho al ver las imágenes de Sherrinford una y otra vez, en la forma que habían sido asesinados esas 5 personas bajo su mando, cerró los ojos trato de recomponerse, necesitaba calmarse era lo único que tenia a favor, sabía que esto también era un juego psicológico.

Llego el momento, Tío Rudy alguna vez se lo menciono, que llegaría este momento donde seria tal vez perseguido por sus propios colegas, debía siempre procurar tener una puerta de salida en caso de que esto sucediera y estaba preparado. Nunca tuvo amigos en su trabajo y aunque Mycroft pagaba favores sexuales a Lady Smallwood – Ella no sería un problema. – se dijo observándolos, paso su mirada a Sir Edwin, también había sido amante de Lady Smallwood mientras su esposo vivía no se atrevería a enfrentarlo, pero los 3 hombres que estaban en la otra mesa, parecían ser inofensivos por supuesto habían sido enviados por alguien más.

"Mr. Holmes, podría explicar, ¿Por qué no dio aviso al servicio secreto instante posterior a la explosión en el departamento de Sherlock. Siendo que la única informaciones que teníamos de usted era que estaba en el hospital grave?, informacion totalmente falsa por supuesto” Dijo Lady Smallwood observando la expresion de Mycroft.

“Nosotros pensamos que era mejor probar la vulnerabilidad de Sherrinford antes de avisar al servicio secreto, no sabía que tan comprometido estaba el lugar.” Respondió secamente Mycroft.

“¿Nosotros?, ¿Quién “Nosotros?”. Lanzo irónicamente Sir Edwin.

“Mi hermano y yo…” no pudo terminar la frase y fue interrumpido por Alicia.

“No existe un “nosotros” Mr. Holmes, usted es el funcionario de Gobierno, no su hermano.” Tomo un poco de agua y continuo “Usted ingreso a Sherrinford para demostrar su punto siendo que usted no es un agente de campo, además no midió las consecuencias, fue directo a la trampa de su hermana sin dar aviso a sus supervisores.” Hablo seriamente como esperando este momento.

“Si esto va hacer un monologo Lady Smallwood, por favor prosiga.” Mycroft dijo arrogantemente.

“Mycroft, te recuerdo que no estás en posición de ser estúpido.” Amenazo Sir Edwin.

El hermano de Sherlock debía ser lo más frio posible y despreocupado, aparentar que era intocable como siempre lo había sido, solo estaba jugando a ser lo que no era para desviar la atención, no queria mostrar su vulnerabilidad. Si algo de lo que estaba seguro Holmes era de que su posición en el gobierno era para brindarles protección a sus hermanos y que solo eso importaba, no le interesaba el poder nada más que para mantenerse en su cargo por el mayor tiempo posible.

“Seguiré tu concejo Edwin.” Hablo Mycroft sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, para continuar. “No tengo nada más que agregar, bueno nunca tuve oportunidad.” Remato con una expresión de haber sido humillado profundamente, sabía que el hablar mas no ayudaría, solo lo expondría a más daños colaterales, la batalla en este punto estaba pérdida desde antes que llegara allí, quería en el fondo apresurar todo, él sabía que era un mero show para justificar alguna sanción.

“Perfecto, entonces puedes salir por favor, te llamaremos en 15 minutos.” Dijo Sir Edwin.

Se paro lentamente, arreglo su traje y sin mirar los presente salió por la puerta de vidrio, camino hasta al fondo y se sentó por fin, saco su celular y un cigarro, las manos le temblaban, ahora llagaría el momento que tendría que negociar, si de eso dependía tendría que amenazar ya que Mycroft Holmes poseía lo mas grandes secretos del gobierno británico no en informes por supuesto sino en su memoria privilegiada, mas privilegiada que la de Augustus Magnusen y ellos lo sabían uno de los motivos de porque él era tan poderoso, tendrían que matarlo para callarlo. Miro su celular recordó el trozo de pastel de ayer, pensó en escribirle a Sherlock para agradecerle – 11:15 esto es una tortura – se dijo abrumado. Ya Sherlock tendría los permisos, no era bueno darle motivos para que su hermano se quedara en la oficina no quería contestar ninguna otra estúpida pregunta, a pesar de que lo extrañaba.

“Señor, no se puede fumar aquí.” Lo interrumpió un guardia de la oficina del gobierno, si lo hubiera visto Alicia habría pensado que está afectado por esto, por suerte no está cerca.

Mycroft se encamino para enfrentar la parte final, más tranquilo y su mente clara en que obtendría la mayor ventaja de esto.

“Dado que Sherrinford es una instalación secreta, ninguna de esta información será divulgada en la prensa, los 3 civiles asesinados serán declarados muertos en diferentes cárceles de Inglaterra por riña, todos poseían antecedentes.” Dijo Lady Smallwood mientras miraba fijamente a Mycroft. “Con respecto a tu hermana seguirá en el mismo lugar y se respetara los acuerdos y visitas.” Haciendo un breve pausa y suspiro. “Lo que a ti respecta Mycroft, dado a tu ineficiencia y el haber transgredido los protocolos, serás transferido al Este de Europa y coordinaras los antecedentes del servicio secreto del país que se te asigne, esto no será por menos de 6 meses, pasado ese tiempo volveras a ser evaluado, considera que no fuiste sancionado por insubordinación, consideralo como clemencia.” hablo Lady Smallwood severamente.

Mycroft contuvo la respiración, su atención aumento y su corazón también, sabía lo que esto significaba.

“Lo que a tu hermano respecta, también ira en una misión al norte de Serbia para desmantelar una posible cedula de ISIS.” Concluyo Lady Smallwood.

Mycroft cerró sus ojos, su temor se hizo realidad, pero no iba a permitir que esto sucediera.

“Sabemos que Sherlock es un mal necesario en muchos aspectos.” Dijo Mycroft sin ningún sentimiento en sus palabras.”Mi pregunta es Alicia: ¿Quién contralora a Eurus mientras no esté aquí?" Dijo fríamente, su desprecio a Alicia se hizo evidente.

“Nosotros, por supuesto.” Dijo Sir Edwin.

“¡Por favor!, si Eurus sabe que no estamos ninguno de los dos cerca no podrás controlarla, solo conseguirás que se desespere por tener a Sherlock, o no te habías dado cuenta que es su nueva obsesión, además si vuelve a ocurrir el mismo incidente que hace un mes te aseguro que Sherlock llegara aun más lejos que la primera vez sabe también secretos al igual que yo.” Dijo Mycroft mostrando lo que era evidente, esperando que su amenaza haya sido entendida.  Alicia y Edwin se miraron por unos segundos – Jaque mate!! – se dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa petulante, disfrutaba manipular a la gente y tener la ventaja.

“Pues bien, Sherlock se queda y tú te vas.” Dijo molesta Alicia.

“No solo eso Lady Smallwood…” Hizo una pausa mirando sus manos y continuo “…también yo hare la misión de Sherlock en Serbia.” El funcionario de gobierno quería asegurarse de que su hermano pequeño no estaría involucrado.

“No estás calificado.” Prosiguió Sir Edwin.

“No, pero aprendí mucho con el incidente en Sherrinford, creo que puedo mejorarlo.” Dijo burlándose de los presentes.

“¿Que pretendes, Mycroft? ¿Qué te maten?” Dijo Lady Smallwood desconcertada.

“Eso no creo que sería un problema para nadie, después de todo mi familia me odia, ¿o no Alicia?” Sentencio Mycroft.

“Pues bien no puedo negarme, mañana antes de que tomes el avión te daremos ambos informes y contactos” Dijo tristemente, Mycroft levanto una ceja sin saber si ella era sincera.

Algo extraño – Acabas de admitirlo demasiado rápido, Alicia – se preocupo un poco Mycroft.

“Entonces ¿Dónde firmo?” Mycroft no podía contener la emoción, había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Las intenciones estaban muy claras para Mycroft, querían asesinarlos a ambos sin dejar rastro eso era típico del servicio secreto británico, eliminar en servicio activo, pobres mártires de la nación, muchos de esas órdenes pasaron por su oficina mientras Lady Smallwood se negaba a poner su timbre Mycroft lo hacía por ella. Era claro que estando Sherlock en Londres tendría más oportunidades de sobrevivir – John siempre está cerca – se dijo aliviado.

 

Sherlock había esperado toda la mañana en Pall Mall esperando que su hermano llegara, desde el frente de la vereda había observado como los agentes de seguridad custodiaban la entrada, fumando casi compulsivamente y dejando el piso a su alrededor lleno de cigarrillos, estaba nervioso. Un auto negro comenzaba acercarse, cruzo rapidamente la calle sin ser visto, Sherlock se coloco al lado de un puesto de flores, entonces vio que su hermano se bajaba del auto con su paraguas mientras un guardia le hablaba, Sherlock comenzó a caminar hacia él apresuradamente - “¡¡Mycroft!!” – Le dijo casi gritando, el hermano mayor giro sorprendido y alcanzo a detener a su guardia  - “Déjenlo pasar, es mi hermano.” – ordeno, Mycroft miro a Sherlock se veía furioso, sentia que su cuerpo se ponia tenso -"¿Que sucede hermanito mío?" - dijo el funcionario pensando que sería golpeado, pero el hermano menor no respondió y se abalanzó sobre Mycroft, lo abrazo fuertemente, el funcionario de gobierno estaba perplejo mientras todos miraban y de a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando a medida que subía sus brazos para sentir a Sherlock después de todos estos años, al fin sintió algo de paz, una extraña paz lo domino.


	6. ~ Recordare (III) ~

El detective podía sentir como el corazón de su hermano latía casi explotando en su pecho. – “¿Estás bien, My? – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, no lo quería dejar ir – “Si, solo es stress.”- le respondió a un Sherlock que lo miro con preocupación, el hermano mayor sabía que los síntomas de su enfermedad eran cada vez más evidentes. – “hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo Sherlock. El momento era el propicio, no habría otro, - Yo también – dijo repentinamente Mycroft, estaba sorprendido con el sentimentalismo de Sherlock , tomo de la mano a su hermano de la misma forma que cuando eran niños y lo llevo a uno de los salones de The Mall que sabía que no tenia cámaras, aseguro la puerta y hizo una pausa mientras trataba de retomar su respiración a la normalidad. Sherlock estaba preocupado no había visto a Mycroft tan cansado, pálido y abatido, ni siquiera en Sherrinford.

“¡Te vez terrible Mycroft!.” Dijo Sherlock ironicamente, fingiendo no estar preocupado.

“Eso no es importante ahora.” Hizo otra pausa intentando recuperar su aliento. “¿Sherlock, Recuerdas como te llamaba cuando eras pequeño?” dijo Mycroft apoyado aun en la puerta.

“Ya no soy un niño te recuerdo querido hermano mío.” Dijo mirando el piso.

Mycroft miro al cielo,se veía molesto, siempre y cada una de las conversaciones lo tenían que llevar a esto, golpeo el suelo con el paraguas exasperado, cerro sus ojos, èl sin duda no era bueno para este tipo de conversaciones, hace muchos años que no habia mostrado ningun tipo de afecto por Sherlock, siempre tan frio y distante, llevo su mano a su rostro y pensó que podía ser la última vez juntos, pensó en cómo podría romper esa diferencia de años, hizo una pausa y se acerco a Sherlock, solo estaban a centímetros uno del otro, Mycroft dejo caer su paraguas al suelo como si esta fuera su mascara por años y tomo el rostro del joven detective entre sus manos, lo miro directo a esos profundos ojos azules.

“¡Detente por esta vez hermanito!, solo por esta vez y solo escúchame, ¿Recuerdas como te llamaba?” dijo Mycroft tiernamente como nunca antes.“

¡¿A qué viene todo esto, Mycroft?!, ¡¿Otra de tus mentiras?!” Le exclamo molesto un Sherlock mas visceral, enrostrandole sus mentiras a su hermano mayor.

“¡Concéntrate Sherlock! ¡por una vez en tu vida solo escúchame! ¡no me queda tiempo!” Golpeando la muralla,mostrando su frustración y desesperación.

“Dr… ¡” no alcanzo a terminar, se congelo ante las actitud de Mycroft.

“No lo digas, solo tú y yo sabemos eso, ahora escúchame y no preguntes nada, no olvides lo que te diré ahora.” Hizo una pausa, tomo los hombros de su hermano menor y lo miro seriamente “Cuando quiera contactarme contigo lo hare así, te llamare de esa forma, todo lo demás que pueda llegar a tus manos es falso, Sherlock, no confíes en nadie, no confíes en el gobierno, solo en tu familia, es lo más importante que tienes ahora." necesitaba calmar mas su voz para continuar. "Desde hoy eres el hermano mayor, ironicamente, siempre quisiste serlo cuando eramos niños, todo lo que tengo ahora te pertenece…” se acerco a Sherlock dejándole algo en el bolsillo derecho. “y puedes disponer de mi dinero y mis cosas como gustes, todas las respuestas a tus preguntas hermanito mío están allí afuera, todo lo que no puedo contestar, solo tienesque buscar, si sientes que estas en peligro hay un lugar, confió en que sabrás encontrar mi refugio, solo prométeme que te cuidaras y no iras por mi pase lo que pase, te necesito aquí, promételo.” Sus ojos se humedecieron no se pudo contener.

Sherlock no sabía que decir, solo pensaba que esto era demasiado grave, era mayor a lo que había ocurrido en Sherrinford, bajo su cabeza y pensó un instante.

“Podemos resolverlo juntos, Mycroft” el detective estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

“Siempre hemos podido, una cosa más, no olvides aunque no estaré aquí seguimos usando nuestro códigos de operaciones si necesitas ayuda, ahora solo prométeme que no dejaras sola a nuestra familia pase lo que pase, Sherlock”. Dijo más tranquilo el hermano mayor.

“Lo prometo, lo prometo, lo hare.” Dijo Sherlock llevándose sus manos a la cara.

“Sherlock, esto es mi culpa, solo quiero…” Mycroft hizo una pausa y levanto el rostro afligido de su pequeño hermano. “ Mírame Sherlock!”, “Nunca te he dicho esto…Eres mi orgullo hermanito, eres todo lo que siempre quise ser.” Se acerco a su hermano menor y le dio un tibio beso en su frente, el funcionario de gobierno habia perdido y se dejo llevar por lo emocional, aquello que tanto habia custionado, honestamente amaba a sus hermanos apesar de que ambos lo recharazon cada oportunidad que tenian, que podia hacer era todo lo que èl tenia. Siempre en su “palacio mental” tanto Sherlock como Eurus había eran niños y así es como Mycroft veía a sus hermanos hasta ahora, sin importar los años, si su hermano menor se veía frágil Mycroft sacaba su lado más paternal con Sherlock sin saberlo, ni siquiera los padres de Sherlock habian sido asi.

“¿Te acuerdas cuando en navidad en la casa de nuestros padres me dijiste: <<Tu perdida me rompería el corazón.>> Dijo el detective apoyando su rostro en el hombro de su hermano mayor, su voz se quebró.

“Si, lo recuerdo.” Cerrando sus ojos.

“Yo también Mycroft, yo también.” Dijo desconsolado Sherlock, apretando sus manos en la espalda de Mycroft.

“¿Eso era lo que tenias que decirme?” Pregunto Mycroft

“Si, eso era.” Dijo Sherlock más tranquilo, como sacándose por fin el malestar que tenia oprimido su pecho.

Este era el Mycroft que él recordaba, siempre había sido protector, siempre había estado para él cuando estaba afligido, ahora sentía que lo perdía nuevamente.

“¿Señor, Se encuentra bien?”. Dijo alguien mientras golpeaban la puerta.

“Sí, estoy en una reunión salgo en un momento.” Dijo apresuradamente Mycroft, se había acabado el tiempo.

“¿Los permisos hermanito?”. Su voz se volvió en angustia.

“Los tengo conmigo.” Hablo Sherlock suavemente.

“¿Sherlock?” dijo Mycroft buscando la mirada de su hermano.

“Si...” Diciendo preocupado, pensando que aun quedaba algo malo por decir.

“Gracias por el pastel, nunca lo olvidaste.” Su hermano mayor se largo a reír.

“Nunca.” Lo observo sorprendido, Sherlock no recordaba si había visto a Mycroft reír de esa forma alguna vez.

“Debemos irnos, afuera esta mi auto te llevare a tu departamento, iré en un momento.” Le dijo el funcionario de gobierno.

 

Sherlock solo salió sin decir nada, estaba confundido, necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que Mycroft le había dicho, tenía muchas preguntas pero su hermano no podía decirlas, se subió al auto y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos, esperando que su hermano volviera.

El funcionario de gobierno, se apoyo en la muralla – Demasiada emoción por un día – se dijo cansado mientras de su abrigo sacaba sus medicamentos, sin duda esto sería su mayor problema para lo que se avecinaba, su salud,  y no le quedaba más que un par de horas, tendría que visitar a su médico para falsificar su informe después de dejar su hermanito en su casa, sabía que el doctor no se opondría no estaba en posicion de hacerlo era algo que le fascina a Mycroft, se trago dificultosamente otra pastilla, recogió su paraguas y se dirigió caminando tranquilamente  a través del hall.

“¿Dónde Señor?” dijo el chofer.

“Baker Street, por favor, Andrew.” Dijo y se quedo en silencio pensativo. No se percataba aun que  Sherlock lo observaba, estaba más delgado, mano izquierda, uñas un poco azules – ¿cianosis?, frio tal vez, ¿taquicardia?, sin duda esta estresado – se dijo preocupado Sherlock, no podía ver tan claro ahora lo que era evidente. Si esto hubiera ocurrido antes, para el detective el diagnostico habria sido obvio.

“¿Te sientes bien?” lo seguía mirando Sherlock.

“Estoy bien hermanito, no es de mi de quien te debes preocupar ahora.” Lo miro con una suave sonrisa. Sin pensarlo tomo su mano, quería de alguna forma tranquilizarlo, el hermano menor respondió apretándola suavemente, dejo de mirar por la ventana y su respiración se fue calmando de apoco, Mycroft estaba destrozado en su interior pero debía demostrarle al detective algo de confianza en sí mismo y ya habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos..

Se detuvo en el 221B, Mycroft asintió con la cabeza diciéndole que no podía subir.

“Adiós, hermano mío.” Agrego Mycroft con una sonrisa pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Sherlock se acerco y lo abrazo una última vez, - “No digas eso por favor no otra vez, solo vuelve porque te necesito, hasta siempre querido hermano” Dijo casi susurrándole en el oído, entonces lo miro y sonrieron.

Subió las escaleras corriendo, alcanzo a ver que el auto de su hermano se perdía al final de la calle, se afirmo de la ventana y agacho su cabeza, nada podía hacer por ahora, la impotencia lo domino por completo, empuño sus manos mientras lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. No se había dado por enterado que John estaba allí parado  y que había llegado un poco después que él, vio cuando su amigo se bajo del auto de Mycroft.

-“¿Qué sucede, Sherlock?”. La angustia en su voz si eso evidente.

\- “Nada, necesito tiempo, hablamos mañana.” Llevándose su mano a los ojos tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, la emoción lo embargo al ver que su hermano mayor no era lo que había pensado todo estos años, Molly tenía razón, podría decir que su hermano mayor lo ama, no necesitaba mas confirmacion habia intentando dar su vida por John, era todo tan evidente ahora, solo ha sido un estúpido orgulloso, ocultándose en su farsante mascara.

El detective camino por el pasillo, paso al lado de John sin mirarlo y se encerró en su pieza, no estaba listo aun para enfrentar lo que había sucedido.

John estaba frente a la puerta y intento golpear su puerta, pero se detuvo, ver llorar a su amigo lo destrozaba, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, sentía una profunda rabia en contra de Mycroft, y no dudo en pensar que lo había dañado de nuevo, que tendría que recoger a su amigo otra vez por culpa el desgraciado de su hermano mayor.

“Está bien, hablamos mañana Sherlock, si necesitas de mi estaré en la cocina.” Dijo John preocupado. Avanzo por el pasillo y se sentó en su sillón esperando ver si el detective se animaba a salir alguna vez.


	7. ~  Distantia ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se está distante,  
> es cuando las dudas, los miedos surgen y la  
> frustración se hacen parte de tus pensamientos.  
> Sherlock lucha por restablecer su confianza y  
> conexión en su hermano a pesar de lo que los aleja.  
> Por su parte John esta con èl pero sin quererlo es parte de esas dudas  
> y miedos.

  * Fue una noche larga – pensó Mycroft mientras se amarraba su corbata, _tampoco había dormido cuando nació Sherlock, paso toda la noche frente al pórtico de la casa de campo de sus padres esperando alguna señal del auto de Mr. Holmes. Se sentó en la silla del dormitorio de su madre, estaba listo para conocer a su hermanito, de un color extraño azulado, pero no le importo, lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos “¡Hola Sherlock, hermanito mío!” – fueron las primeras palabras de Mycroft, para luego tomar las pequeñas manitos de su hermano menor, estaba fascinado, - Tu y yo jugaremos juntos – le dijo como si fuera una promesa, Mycroft había estado solo desde entonces y estaba feliz de que eso hubiera terminado._



Mucho años perdidos con demasiada historia entre ellos, - Tiempo que no volverá –se dijo Mycroft con tristeza, se miro por última vez al espejo, si algo de consuelo a su vida le traía en ese momento era saber que en el último instante que estuvo con Sherlock no tuvo que pretender ser alguien mas y esperaba que así lo recordara su hermanito menor.

Llegando al aeropuerto se fijo que estaba Lady Smallwood y Sir Edwin, no podía ser despedido con mejores honores se dijo riendo, se bajo lentamente del auto, miro al cielo, podía ver algunas estrellas todavía no amanecía completamente, camino pausadamente con esa fría apariencia que solo él poseía, miro el avión privado y se pregunto si el vuelo lo harían estallar, había muchas formas de matar a Mycroft Holmes desde ahora.

 

“¡Moriaty!, ¿Realmente cómo pudiste ocultarme información, Mycroft?” Dijo Alicia secamente, su decepción era algo evidente.

“¡Buenos días!, me parece que no es necesario perder la educación a estas alturas.” Dijo un Mycroft pragmático.

“Traicionaste mi confianza, Mycroft, al poner a tu hermanita a jugar con Moriaty.” Su voz era intensa y fuerte.

“No se trata de ti o de mi, Alicia, por eso lo hice, además la traición se paga con muerte en algunos países.” Dijo despreocupadamente.

“Y en este también Mycroft.” Alcanzo a decir Sir Edwin que venía caminando. El hermano mayor de los Holmes fingió no escuchar pero había sido una amenaza clara.

“¿Particularmente sensible hoy, Alicia?.” Continúo riéndose sínicamente.

En ese instante, aun allí, podía sentir cuanto le repugnaba Mycroft, después de todos estos años de trabajar juntos, seguía siendo un bastardo insensible que no le importa a nadie.

“Ucrania, Mycroft, Ucrania es tu destino.” Sin prestar atención a las burlas de Mycroft, con un tono preocupada continuo “Todo lo que necesitas esta en estos informes, Sir Edwin será tu jefe directo mientras estés en Kiev, tu objetivo es informar lo efectos que tiene el conflicto de Crimea para nuestro gobierno, harás de intérprete, pero aun asi no debes intervenir, solo observar, en Ucrania hay tropas de nuestro ejército y tendrás un “especial” contacto con ellos.” Dijo claramente Alicia.

“Bien entonces, creo que está todo dicho.” Dijo Mycroft .

“¡Aun no hemos terminado!.” Dijo impaciente Sir Edwin “Tendrás un asistente, de los nuestros, te recomiendo no alejarte de él hasta que no tengamos los archivos para tu incursión en Serbia o donde sea que te mandemos.” Se acerco a el hermano mayor de los Holmes y casi susurrando continuo. “No seguir las recomendaciones a veces pueden ser fatales, Mycroft.”

El funcionario de gobierno  subió al avión, tiro su maletín y se acomodo en el asiento, pidió un brandy y mientras bebía miraba su contenido de color marrón y translucido repasaba las palabras de Lady Smallwood y Sir Edwin, quien estaría jugando con él, pero no era tan importante, las piezas de ajedrez se habían movido y una cosa había podido deducir quien fuese el personaje se hundiría con él.

 

Su celular, las llaves de un auto y boleto de aparcamiento lugar: Heathrow, eso era lo que estaba en la mesa, eso era lo único que tenían, Sherlock y John los miraban, su nuevo puzzle, para el detective era algo más personal, eran las cosas que había dejado en su bolsillo Mycroft tan solo ayer.

“¿Por qué crees en él?, y no me des la razón típica, porque es mi hermano.” Contesto John molesto.

“Porque él sigue siendo aun mi familia.” Respondió tranquilamente el detective mirando a John, pocas veces era tan serio y directo. – “¿John?... no puedo hacer esto solo.”

John agacho la cabeza, no había mucho que pensar, él era su amigo y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en la forma en que Mycroft tomo las decisiones, no tenía dudas que lo hacía para proteger a Sherlock, el maldito tenía esa compulsión poco ortodoxa de siempre cuidar de su hermanito menor, desde el primer día en que lo conoció.

“Si, siempre.” Hablo John, era obvio que Sherlock necesitaba su ayuda más que de sus prejuicios.

“Pues bien, vamos ahora, tu, yo y Rosie a comer afuera.” Hablo siempre serio Sherlock, algo lo estaba molestando.

“¿Ahora?, son 11 am.” Dijo extrañado John.

“Mi hambre no tiene horarios John, necesito comida para pensar.” El detective tomo las cosas y se coloco su abrigo, puso un gorro a Rosie y la tomo en sus brazos. En la peculiar vida de Sherlock estaba fascinado como Rosie lo ayudaba a traer vividos recuerdos de su niñez, la mayoría eran con Mycroft.

“Estoy listo…” hizo una pausa, viendo como Sherlock era cariñoso con Rosie, no quería interrumpir ese momento, pensó lo mucho que su amigo había cambiado desde Sherrinford.

“¡Vamos!, ¿Por qué te queda allí?” dijo Sherlock bajando las escaleras, - “Ms. Hudson estaremos fuera, si viene alguien… ¿Puede tomar nota de los casos?” Dijo el detective con voz exigente.

“¡Sherlock!” dijo John haciendo un gesto que se callara.

“¡Sherlock, querido, no soy tu secretaria soy la dueña de casa!” Dijo gritándole desde su pieza.

“Es por eso justamente, gracias Ms. Hudson sabía que podía confiar en usted.” El detective casi riéndose – “Los casos los puede dejar encima de la mesa…” no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque John lo empujaba fuera mientras le quitaba a Rosie de sus brazos.

 

_21 Días Después._

El refugio de Mycroft era lo más parecido Musgrave, con todas esas fotos de ellos cuando niños, hasta había una foto de Sherlock y John juntos, estaba sorprendido de lo acogedor del lugar, no había lujos, no había armaduras ni retratos solo el distintivo orden compulsivo de su hermano en cada lugar que el detective miraba. Sin duda había sido él aquella noche cuando bajaron del taxi, lo había presentido si eso era lo más cercano a la inexactitud que se podría decirse de Sherlock.

John había sido oportuno al ver el GPS del auto de Mycroft, así fue como encontraron la casa, todos los lugares y rutas que su hermano mayor uso quedaron grabados - Como una camino con migajas de pan – pensó Sherlock, estaba sentado en la cama de su hermano, lo sabía porque la almohada tenia su perfume – Aramis Debenhams – siempre que visitaba Baker Street el ambiente se impregnaba con su perfume, y al hermano menor no le desagradaba.

“! ¿John?, necesito que te tranquilices, tampoco lo sabía ¡” Hablo el detective casi gritándole, pero su amigo abrió la puerta y salió. Sherlock había encontrado que la propiedad y el auto estaban a nombre de Rosamund Mary, por supuesto quien buscaría información en una persona que estaba muerta y además sin registros de la CIA, el gobierno o el M15 tardaría demasiado tiempo en relacionar este lugar con el detective o  John, Mycroft había sido astuto una vez más, no solo daba señales de que había sido planificado con anticipación sino que Mary Watson había trabajado para el funcionario de gobierno desde un largo tiempo.

Sentado junto al escritorio estaba el detective, en el lugar había fotos de todos aquellos que Sherlock amaba, pero se extraño ver que en ninguna parte de la sala de estudios  estaba Mycroft, como siempre siendo solo un espectador, un maestro de títeres, un fantasma como él lo llamo una vez, el hermano menor comenzó a entender como pensaba Mycroft – Desde aquí planificabas todo, mirándonos sin que pudiéramos escucharte, siempre un paso más adelante, siempre fuiste tú. – los pensamientos de Sherlock eran confusos como si caminara entre la neblina sin ver, pero debía confiar en lo que Mycroft había dejado para él.

 

“John debemos volver a la sala de estudio, aun nos falta cosas por revisar, debemos completar el puzzle.” Hablo Sherlock tratando de convencerlo.

“¿Sherlock?, ¿Mycroft sabía que querían asesinar a Mary?, ¿Tu hermanito sabia sobre Vivian Norbury?, ¿Planificaron juntos que ella tenía que protegerte?” Desde su dolor cada palabra salió, John comenzaba a entender el juego.

“John, no lo sé todo.” Su voz se quebró al ver que John se desmoronaba ante sus ojos otra vez. Una cosa era segura, después de la muerte de Mary, le extraño que Mycroft no supiera las intenciones de Vivian Norbury, siempre sabia todo.

“¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LO SABES SHERLOCK!, ¡TU MALDITO HERMANO MAYOR ES UN MENTIROSO¡ ¡¿AUN NO LO PUEDES VER?! John le grito, estaba desesperado.

Sherlock no dijo nada más se acerco a su amigo y trato de contenerlo, lo abrazo, forcejearon pero el detective no lo soltó, él estaba tan destruido como John, si esto había sido un juego de Mycroft, esperaba que así no fuera, recordó cuando su hermano mayor  le dijo – Personas como ella (Mary) no se jubilan, sino que les dan el permanente retiro – quería pensar que no había sido él.“Sherlock, tu celular está sonando.” El detective entro corriendo a la sala de estudios, el numero era desconocido, su corazón se acelero, podía ser su hermano. – “Si soy yo.”- mientras hablaba por teléfono John lo miraba con curiosidad, - “Espere un momento revisare mi email.” Seguro es un caso pensó John. – “Si lo recibí, Ok entiendo, ¿Sabe desde donde fue la transferencia?” Sherlock arrugo su frente y cerró los ojos, como lamentando haber preguntado – “Esta bien, muchas gracias.” – tiro su celular al sofá.

“Era del banco, creo que Mycroft hizo una transferencia de dinero para mi, desde Ucrania.” Dijo afligido.

“¡¿1,7 millones de libras esterlinas?! ¿acaso Mycroft un millonario avaro?” John estaba sorprendido.

“Es todo su dinero John, me dejo todo su dinero. Algo no está bien, si esta en Ucrania y transfirió su dinero. ¿Por qué crees que lo haría?” Dijo Sherlock Preocupado. “¡Ucrania, John!, no podía haber sido un peor país.” Se dejo caer en el sofá pensando en que hacer, “No tengo las habilidades de mi hermano, de ver la guerra desde el punto de vista de un General, mas entando tan lejos solo aquí puedo tener el control, si quiero ayudar a Mycroft necesito la ayuda de Euros.” Dijo angustiado.

“¿Cómo conseguirás que Euros te ayude?” dijo John mirando lo que aun quedaba en la caja fuerte.

“No tengo idea.” Observando a John.

El doctor de pronto rio, - “Solo quedan 2 cosas aquí Sherlock, un libro y un diploma.” – girando John mostro el libro “La Balada de la Cárcel de Reading  - Oscar Wilde.”  Dijo incrédulo. “¿Es el libro favorito de Mycroft o es una pista para nuestra búsqueda pendiente en la mansión en Londres?”.

Por fin volvió la sonrisa a Sherlock, esto sin duda era una pista, lo tomo, los números de algunas páginas estaban levemente destacadas con lápiz, esto podía significar algo…que…

_“La Universidad de Oxford concede al Sr. Mycroft Holmes, el grado de Doctor en Física Teórica, con todos los derechos, privilegios y honores, cumpliendo satisfactoriamente todos los cursos en la Escuela de Graduación.”_ Dijo John sin pausar y sin poder contener la sorpresa, mientras miraba a un Sherlock más atónito. El detective se paro abruptamente y le arrebato de sus manos el diploma quería leerlo.

“¿Mycroft?... ¿Físico?, todo la vida supuse que por su cargo había estudiado ciencias políticas o algo parecido.” Hizo una pausa sin poder salir de su asombro. “Es un científico, no un maldito político, sabia que habia estudiado en Oxford." Sherlock hizo una pausa y cerrando los ojos "Venía a verme a casa de nuestros padres siempre pero estaba molesto con èl porque me había dejado solo...nunca se lo pregunte…” bajo su mirada y su voz se entristeció.” nunca le he preguntado nada John, nada sobre él.” Sherlock se había dado cuenta otra vez de lo que él sabía de Mycroft era muy poco. "Fui un maldito egoista." se dijo decepcionado. "No lo voy a negar, pero si diré que solo eras un niño, Sherlock." dijo John agregando "Seguro Mycroft te comprendió." dijo mientras se retiraba a la cocina. 

Ya era muy tarde cuando Sherlock se sentó en la sala de estar, se quedo en silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaba  el mar como rompía con el acantilado, se quedo ojeando la agenda de Mycroft, números y cálculos parecían al azar - Las ecuaciones de Maxwell en una plana completa - Seguro las dedujo en un momento de ocio - pensó Sherlock impresionado, no veía nada que le sirviera por ahora, redbeard – sherrinford se repetían en casi todas hojas. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás – “No podrás con esto solo Mycroft, no lo hiciste en Sherrinford menos ahora, eres más frágil hermano mío de lo que piensas.” – pensó en voz alta, debía hablar con Eurus, esto sería otro juego para ella.

Tomo el laptop de su hermano su últimos informes, los últimos detalles del servicio de inteligencia que podrían ser intercambiados, compra de armamento, el funcionario de gobierno lo había dejado todo allí, una copia, como último recurso en caso de que él muriera Sherlock tuviera una ventaja ante el gobierno británico el detective consultor había leído todas las intenciones de su hermano,  Sherlock volvió su mirada a las fotos que reposaban sobre los muebles  buscando a Mycroft parecía que él había dejado todas sus cosas aquí, como dando termino a un capítulo de su vida. Miro la carta que Mycroft dejo para él, estaba decidido a no abrirla, intuía lo que decía, era todo muy evidente – Balance de probabilidades, ¿o no mi querido hermanito? – Se dijo el detective, - “Cuando tu emociones te dominan querido hermano, eres tan obvio ... pero no te dejare ir”. – se dijo con una sonrisa en rostro.


	8. ~  Perfida omnia sunt  ~

_Kiev, 05 de Mayo 2017._

_Hermano mío,_

_Desde que llegue tan solo han sido 5 semanas, en este trabajo algunas cosas no cambian pero el hecho de que no tenga que tomar decisiones me ha aliviado un poco, no te mentiré mas, no me siento seguro en absoluto pero antes de salir de Londres me contacte con personal del MI6 que trabajaron conmigo antes, FreeLancer ahora, el gobierno no pago ciertos acuerdos, algo que por supuesto a mí me favorece._

_Me pregunto: ¿Qué estarás pensando?, y solo eso puedo hacer, estoy en contaste vigilancia, si lees esto debo confesarte que extraño nuestras discusiones, pero no es todo. Ya sé que encontraste nuestro refugio, lo hice pensando en que allí buscaras lo que has perdido hermanito mío. Te escribiré en este diario cada vez que pueda, es extraño ya que no lo hice nunca cuando era un niño, en mis cuarentas me siento estúpido y sentimental  pero es lo único cercano a ti que tengo._

Con amor, 

Mycroft. 

.

El funcionario de gobierno volvió a leer lo que había escrito y le parecía aún más estúpido, sin importar lo que allí decía, pero era necesario, su hermano menor debía saber por ultimo como testimonio de que no había dejado de pensar en Sherlock y su familia. Se paro y levanto el pesado mueble del closet puso un trozo de madera de la ventana abajo del mueble, dejo un espacio suficiente para meter la pequeña agenda tomo unas cintas y sin hacer ruido fijo la agenda a la parte superior, una vez que hubo terminado, abrió la ventana y comenzó a toser, su rostro se puso rojo con el esfuerzo y necesitaba recobrar el aliento, sabía que en su pieza no había cámaras pero de seguro habrían micrófonos.

Sonó el timbre de su habitación, como era habitual después del trabajo su cena la comía en la terraza si es que no hacía demasiado frio, abrió la puerta, los dos hombres se miraron, Mycroft pudo ver que algo brillaba, por instinto lo agarro con su mano izquierda pudo sentir el metal cortando la carne de su mano, el dolor era intenso, el hombre intento golpear con el codo en el rostro Holmes, pero pudo esquivarlo, el cuchillo se resbalaba de su mano debido a la sangre no podía contenerlo más y reacciono golpeando en las costillas al intruso, fue solo un golpe pero no fue suficiente, fue cuando el hombre tiro del puñal y corto el brazo del funcionario de gobierno quien grito de dolor, entonces fue oportunidad del asesino se abalanzo sobre el cuello de Mycroft para rematarlo, giro rápidamente tenia ahora espacio para hacerlo y saco el arma que portaba, solo 2 disparos se escucharon y el hombre caía a su lado en la alfombra, Holmes también cayó junto con él al suelo no alcanzo a sostenerse de la puerta, soltó su arma, su visión se  estaba nublando, no sentía dolor más que de sus propios pulmones que parecían quemarse en su interior, jadeaba profusamente y lo único que podía oír era su corazón latiendo fuera de control, miro por un segundo al hombre que se ahogaba con su propia sangre y finalmente lo vio morir a sus pies.

30 minutos más tarde, Mycroft aun seguía mirando el cuerpo inerte del asesino desde la esquina de su cama, estaba lleno de gente su habitación, era lo esperado, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para tranquilizar su respiración no quería levantar sospechas en el hospital, solo sangraba demasiado, su asistente insistía en llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes, un hombre delgado, de ojos cafés intensos, de mirada inexpresiva.

“Señor, esto es grave, necesito que lo lleven al hospital.” Dijo Andrew seriamente.

Mycroft solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado cansado para responder y debía ahorrar fuerzas para lo que venía. Sabía que había tenido suerte estaba vez pero estaba sorprendido de su habilidad para reaccionar – No será igual la próxima vez – se dijo preocupado.

Transcurrió una semana, su nuevo lugar para vivir era el Regimiento de Fuerzas Especiales Británicas, dado que era un blanco fácil en un hotel, expresa orden de Lady Smallwood, con el informe en sus manos Mycroft leyó el nombre de su asesino:

_Abu Bara_

_\- Miliciano de la alianza kurdo – árabe._

Sus manos aun temblaban, después de todo había matado a su primer ser humano, lo que siempre se había negado hacer, al recordar lo sucedido se hacía más intenso la opresión en su pecho, no estaba ya tan seguro de que volvería con vida a Londres. Miro su mano izquierda era un desastre, 23 suturas por suerte no había perdido la movilidad de su mano, en el brazo otras 15 puntadas, lo único que lo hacía sentir bien era el vicodin que tomaba en pequeñas cantidades cada 4 horas, ahora comenzaba a entender a su hermano menor. Saco su agenda y escribió lo siguiente que le contaría a Sherlock, el nombre del asesino, por primera vez no encontraba la relación con sus trabajos anteriores, algo estaba omitiendo.

Era su ultimo día de licencia, desde entonces pasaba casi todos los días en la sección de tiro del regimiento, como funcionario de gobierno y actual MI6, tenía un alto rango, acceso e influencia a la mayor parte de la instalaciones, se acerco al mesón para devolver el arma y el oficial a cargo le entrego su identificación, pudo sentir un pequeño chip sellado en la parte inferior, llevo su mano al bolsillo rápidamente, era lo que había estado esperando.

 

**.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.**

Sherlock salto por encima del sillón de John para alcanzar su celular, lo siguiente que leyó lo hizo hacer un gesto de felicidad.

_Drake, estoy bien, ¿Tu? BB_

Tomo el laptop de su hermano y en poco más de un minuto obtuvo la posición del funcionario de gobierno  - En un catedral nadie lo sospecharía –. Por lo menos 200 personas difícil de rastrear. – ¡My, aun puedes sorprenderme! –  dijo sonriendo.

_Blackbeard, ¡te capture como siempre!, estamos bien, vuelve. DK_

Después de contestarle se quedo unos minutos mirando los alrededores de la Catedral St Sophia, solo a metros esta el Servicio Secreto de Ucrania, era el edificio más obvio en el que estaría Mycroft trabajando, no parecía haber nada más allí.

“Blackbeard” – por supuesto se dijo el detective, - “Ahora te recuerdo mejor”. - siempre Mycroft hizo del pirata más sanguinario y malvado que se conozca, y en sus juegos de niños su hermano mayor era capturado por Víctor (Redbeard) y Sherlock (Drake), entregado a la justicia y colgado por sus crímenes en alguna plaza que ellos hacían improvisadamente.

No pudo contener su risa cuando recordó que además Myc se oponía a jugar con ellos todo el tiempo porque siempre tenía que morir cada vez, pero finalmente cedía con los abrazos que Sherlock  le daba. – ¡Eras un blando hermanito mío! – se dijo riendo aun.

**_Un mes más tarde._ **

“¿Estás seguro de esto?” dijo Ms Hudson mirando Sherlock.

“No lo sé, pero debo intentarlo, Ms. Hudson.” Dijo el detective para continuar. “John, solo tranquilízate, no te veía tan nervioso desde que nació Rosie.” Dijo finalmente Sherlock colocándose sus guantes. John no dijo nada pero el detective sabía lo que pensaba de todo esto.

¡Llego el auto, Sherlock!, solo cuídate quieres.” Dijo Ms Hudson.

“Volveré pronto.” Bajando las escaleras casi corriendo.

John se sentó en su sillón, se miraron, por supuesto ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en dar su opinión.

“¿John, y todo esto es por…?” dijo Ms Hudson tratando de entender que sucedía.

“Por Mycroft.” Cerrando sus ojos. “Por su hermano.” John lo dijo con un aire de desprecio.

“Espero esta vez nos equivoquemos, John,” sin decir más se paro y volvió a su habitación.

“Por el bien de Sherlock…también yo.” En su voz se podía notar la rabia contenida.

John no podía olvidar como Mycroft lo había tratado en Sherrinford, era tan orgulloso y aunque sabía que el mayor de los Holmes no había mentido en cada palabra, aun después de 3 meses le seguía doliendo.

 

Mycroft le había escrito solo tres mensajes en todo este tiempo, el detective intuía que estaría bajo contante vigilancia o en el peor de los casos secuestrado, debía hacer algo, necesitaba más información. Lady Smallwood había enviado el auto y su autorización para Sherrinford estaba lista. No tenía idea como lograría hacer que Eurus hablara con él, el mayor de sus problemas era la vigilancia. Llevaba un bolso consigo, solo su violín era las forma que ellos conversaban por ahora, desde el incidente ninguno había pronunciado una sola palabra de lo ocurrido.

Sherlock entro, trago saliva y cerro sus ojos, aunque lo negara le aterraba Eurus pero a la vez sentía cierto amor, el silencio era absoluto en aquel lugar, ella estaba sentada en su cama a espaldas de la entrada, el hermano camino por la sala sacando su violín comenzó a tocar. Eurus se sorprendió y miro hacia un lado, hizo un gesto con su mano para callar a Sherlock. Bajando sus brazos el hermano no se atrevía a emitir la primera palabra.

“Pensé que era Mycroft y no tu, mi querido hermano, siempre venia de noche.” Dijo Eurus desde la cama sin mirarlo.

“Solo soy yo.” Su voz era débil y casi ininteligible.

“¡Sherlock!, ¿Sabías que nuestro hermano mayor vino a verme y lo detuvieron?” sin ninguna expresión en su voz.

El detective no respondió, como si le hubieran tirado un balde con agua fría, así es como lo sientio, su hermano mayor no estaba exagerando ese día, se puso pálido y sin pensarlo se acerco al cristal que los separaba se sentó apoyando su espalda en él, se sentía de cierta forma derrotado, no tenia los medios para ayudar a Mycroft, no si el gobierno británico lo quería muerto.

“¿Dónde está Mycroft?” fue lo siguiente que oyó, pero su respuesta fue tan débil.

“No lo sé.” De cierta forma era verdad, podían tener secuestrado a Mycroft y el detective no lo sabría.

“Querido hermanito, después de que mataste a Magnussen, ¿Mycroft, te conto por qué no fuiste a tu misión a Europa del Este?”

“No había nada que contar, fue Moriarty, bueno fuiste tú después de todo.” Dijo Sherlock pensando donde lo llevaría todo esto.

“¡No, no! ¡De nuevo Sherlock!, miras pero no observas.” Dijo Eurus acercándose al cristal. – “Hermano, piensa y deja tu emociones a un lado que solo estorban.” Dijo Eurus con una voz suave, manipulando la situación.

El detective respiro hondo, tratando de relajarse, había estado antes aquí y entendió en estos pocos minutos que su hermana quería algo de él.

“Solo dime.” Dijo Sherlock desesperado.

“Nuestro hermano mayor ha estado jugando por un largo tiempo y es que ... ¡Es tan sentimental cuando se trata de ti¡” Dijo Eurus burlándose. Toco el cristal donde estaba apoyado Sherlock.

“¡Por favor solo dímelo!” Sherlock casi suplicando, estaba preparado.

“La noche después de que mataste a Magnusen, Mycroft vino a verme, parecía fuera de sí aun lo recuerdo y todavía me parece divertido, en fin, me conto los detalles de tu viaje fatal al Este de Europa, estas fueron sus palabras hermanito querido, _< <Eurus has lo que tengas que hacer. >>_. Él sabia a lo que estábamos jugando, después de la visita de Moriarty dedujo una parte, entonces le pregunte a Mycroft: “¿Qué me darás?” - haciendo una pausa ella disfruta de esto más que nada, luego continuo. - “Su vida, quería verlo sufrir era lo que pedía, como veras hermano mío es por eso que tu exilio solo duro 4 minutos, fue con la venia de nuestro  hermano mayor, sucedió lo que sucedió _< <Me extrañas?>>_, Mycroft fue débil, sentimental  y lo sigue siendo ignoro mi control sobre Sherrinford, ignoro demasiado por protegerte.”  Sentencio Eurus con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando su triunfo. “Por supuesto, ¡No!, ¡no lo mate!, solo quería torturarlo, solo fueron dos horas.”

“¿No lo drogaste al igual que nosotros?” Pregunto Sherlock confundido.

“No, eso es aburrido Sherlock, cuando se trata de Mycroft, solo nos quedamos juntos en mi celda. ¿No has mirado su cuello?”.

“¡Basta!” dijo el detective parándose bruscamente, giro para mirar a Eurus.

“Me pregunto ahora: ¿Estarás dispuesto hacer lo mismo que hizo Mycroft?" Su voz era tan fría como la de su hermano mayor. “Solo tienes que pedírmelo, quiero escucharte hermano mío.” Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sherlock hizo una pausa mirando las cámaras, estaban apagadas, solo se veía el reflejo de ambos en la pantalla, Eurus estaba jugando con sus emociones, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

“¿Quieres jugar conmigo Eurus?” dijo el detective inseguro de sus palabras. Su hermana apoyo su mano en el cristal y Sherlock se acerco apoyando la suya también.

“Solo quiero para navidad… siempre quiero algo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?” hizo una pausa mirando el rostro de su hermano y se acerco más aun al cristal como queriendo acariciar al detective. “…quiero a Mycroft, solos los dos, en su propia casa, lo quiero solo para mi, sin nadie mas allí.”

Las expresiones y forma de ser de Eurus simplemente lo congelaban, sostuvo su respiración, su corazón latía fuerte, debía tomar esta decisión por un instante entendió a Mycroft, tomando decisiones difíciles, pero pensaba que esto le daría una oportunidad a su hermano de volver. Entonces Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. – “Necesito que lo digas Sherlock.” Dijo Eurus buscando la mirada de su hermano. – “¡Sí!” – dijo el detective no había sido primera vez que entregaba a Mycroft a su suerte, primero fue Magnussen y ahora Eurus.

“Entonces…” dijo Eurus camino hacia su cama. “Te buscare cuando sepa de nuestro Blackbeard. ¡Oh hermanito mío! Esto será divertido.”

Se quedo un instante mirándola pensando si habia hecho lo correcto, tomo sus cosas y camino por el pasillo, todo se veía igual como antes de ingresar, ¿Cómo era posible que Eurus siguiera controlando este lugar después del incidente? – pensó  Sherlock. Se sentía agotado, todo acto de sinceridad en torno a su familia terminaba siendo una simple mentira, la rabia que comenzaba a salir por sus poros era otra vez por su hermano mayor, - “No quiero odiarte, no puedo.” – se dijo Sherlock mientras caminaba al helicóptero que lo esperaba.  


	9. ~ ubi Incipit fabula ~

“Las palabras son esa delgada línea que separa nuestras emociones, pueden destruirlas pero también crearlas” Dijo Molly. – “No deberías sentir rabia, no hasta que hables con él”. Dejando el vaso en la mesa.

“Hace días que no tengo noticias de él, es frustrante.”Dijo Sherlock.

“¡Sherlock, viene Greg!” dijo Ms Hudson interrumpiendo.

“¡Gracias Ms Hudson!” dijo Sherlock mirando al pasillo.

“Tengo un caso para ti, es algo que dejo Mycroft pendiente.” Dijo Greg entusiasmado

Sherlock se quedo en silencio, - ¿Por qué no lo habría dicho antes? Han pasado casi 4 meses – pensó Sherlock, mi hermano estuvo al menos un mes en Londres y no lo llamo para esto, definitivamente no era él, pero tampoco tenía como comprobarlo. Se decidió a esperar que ocurría. Cuando vio que el detective había captado su atención Lestrade continúo abriendo el archivo para leerlo.

“Se trata de un intérprete árabe, que vino con una denuncia a Scotland Yard por sugerencia de Mycroft. El Sr Mellas fue a una casa totalmente vendado y hizo de intérprete de un hombre que estaba secuestrado, según su declaración” Dijo Lestrade mientras le pasaba el informe a Sherlock, por cierto este estaba más que interesado. – “Después declaración el Sr Mellas fue secuestrado también y su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado aun.” Hablo Lestrade sonriéndole a Rosie.

“Te hare saber cuando tenga información, por ahora necesito un té.” Dejando el informe sobre la mesa simulando no estar muy interesado, no confiaba plenamente en la ingenuidad de Lestrade, podría ser usado por alguien más.

“Está bien” dijo un poco inseguro Greg - “Como siempre si lo resuelves te llevas el crédito.”  Dijo el detective de Scotland Yard retirándose del departamento.

Shelock lo miro pero no dijo nada más, tomando el expediente con fecha 22 de Diciembre 2016, - Efectivamente, mi hermano aun estaba en Londres – pensó  buscando las señales usuales que le dejaría, - “¿Qué fecha es hoy?” – Pregunto el detective a Molly, - Viernes, 27 de agosto – dijo Molly algo confundida.

“Este caso no tiene sentido, han pasado 7 meses, solo buscaremos cadáveres.” Dijo Sherlock molesto, también pensado que ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que se fue Mycroft.

“¿Tomaras el caso?, creo que te hará bien.” Hablo seriamente Molly.

Paso las siguientes 2 semanas buscando los detalles del rompecabezas sin éxito, era como si al intérprete se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, había algo evidente que al detective se le escapaba, no estaba la declaración de Mycroft en el informe. La desesperación comenzó a consumirlo, se sentía más frustrado que antes, las sensaciones buenas duraban poco en él, era un simple caso como cualquier otro pero algo le faltaba.

Sherlock no contestaba sus llamadas ni mensajes, decidió ir a su departamento, todo estaba oscuro, solo había una vela prendida en la cocina, jeringas y una cuchara, John corrió a la pieza de su amigo, el detective estaba boca abajo en la alfombra, sudaba y balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

“¡¿Qué diablos has hecho Sherlock?!” dijo John enfurecido.

“Hice las lista My…” dijo el detective.

“¡NO SOY MYCROFT!, ¡SOY JOHN!”, dijo fuera de sí, mirando la hoja que sostenía en sus manos.

“Necesito a Mycroft, no puedo encontrarlo en mi palacio mental… no puedo resolverlo sin él” dijo Sherlock tomándose las manos en su cabeza.

“¡SHERLOCK! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!” su rostro reflejaba el terror, pensaba que su amigo estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Cayo inconsciente encima de la cama, se cercioro de que estuviera bien, lo cubrió y salió sin cerrar la puerta, pensando en que haría Mycroft en estos casos, tomo su celular y llamo a Molly.

Sherlock no había estado así desde que Mary murió, y él había sido demasiado estúpido y orgulloso para darse cuenta que Mycroft seguía siendo importante en la vida de su amigo.

“¿Cómo esta él?” pregunto Molly preocupada. – “¿Qué sucedió?”.

“No sé qué diablos sucede, me dijo algo de Mycroft y su palacio mental, es por eso que se drogo.” Dijo John mirando la pieza de Sherlock y continúo. “Por ahora duerme.”

“¿John?, tenemos que conversar.” Dijo Ms Hudson. John suspiro profundamente, ya sabía lo que oiría.

“Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, solo que estaba vez nos concierne a todos.” Ms Hudson hizo una pausa tomando las manos de John. “Cuando Mary murió, ustedes dos no habían conversado ¿Y que hizo Sherlock?, se drogo, disparo a las paredes porque así es él, esta vez no es diferente, tiene una conversación pendiente con su hermano, el mismo que intento salvar tu vida, el mismo que yo desprecie en su cara y lo eche de mi casa sin entender la forma en que él se preocupa por Sherlock.” Dijo Ms Hudson hablando seriamente.

“Lo que tratamos de decirte es que el único vinculo con su pasado, lo que Sherlock no recuerda son sus hermanos, uno está en una cárcel y el otro está fuera del país, sus padres tampoco son de gran ayuda. Y si estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mycroft puede ser un completo imbécil pero ama a Sherlock y es lo único que importa, al menos a mi John.” Dijo Ms Hudson.

“Si queremos ayudar a Sherlock, tenemos que pensar en lo que él siente y dejar de lado lo que nosotros pensamos sobre Mycroft. ¿Qué ayudaría en estos momentos?” Dijo Molly mirando a John.

“Tal vez hablar con… Eurus, ella le dijo que tendría información de Mycroft.” Hablo John más concentrado en buscar una solución.

 

**_.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=._ **

****

_Kiev, 21 de Septiembre 2017._

_Querido Sherlock,_

_Probablemente este sea mi última carta para ti, una misión a Turquía me espera  no tenemos fecha de retorno, por lo que entenderás es difícil decir si te volveré a ver “pronto”. La semana pasada John subió una foto tuya al blog, estas de vuelta resolviendo casos eso me alegra Sherlock, con mi celular te tome una foto, te tengo conmigo de alguna forma hermanito._

_Pienso a menudo todas esas cosas que no te dije, como decirte: Que fuiste el único que dejo en mi recuerdos alegres de mi niñez, que son cosas que aun me hacen reír, que lamento no haber sido mejor hermano, que realmente me preocupe por ti siempre y quería estar cerca de ti , que no supe entender lo que realmente era importante para ti, en fondo me engañe, preocuparse es una ventaja después de todo, la vida tiene sentido así, podría decir mas pero lo que trato de escribir es que… finalmente Sherlock tu eres la razón de todas mi razones._

_Y que prefiero ser yo, siendo como es para no perderte._

_Cuida de nuestra familia,_

_Con amor siempre,_

_Mycroft H._

_P.D.: Lo siento. Adiós hermano mío._

****

El funcionario de gobierno puso la agenda, su anillo que había sido regalo del Tío Rudy y el reloj regalo de su padre, sello el sobre, se lo pasaría a un hombre de confianza que lo haría llegar a su hermano pequeño cuando Mycroft ya estuviera en Turquía. No podía permitirse ser sentimental ahora, como gran planificador recurrió a todo su poder mental para recordar los diferentes infiltraciones del MI6 en esa zona, todas fatales concluyo - ¿Pero por qué? – pensó Holmes, de los 15 espías, mas de la mitad muertos en acción y el resto secuestrado con resultado de muerte.

Tenía los informes en su escritorio, apilados uno tras otro, en el tiempo que llevaba siempre había sido una zona peligrosa, lleno de kurdos-arabes, ahora últimos los yihadistas y ISIS, zona de fuerte conflicto en los últimos años con atentados terroristas. Si Mycroft tenía una oportunidad era muy poca y él lo sabía, su mayor ventaja era su arma una M40 y disparar a distancia, para eso debía ser muy bien planificado. A su cargo tenia a tres MI6 y dos freelancer en Estambul esperando ordenes, no dejaría que el gobierno se adelantara, la misión parecía ser muy simple reducir al líder de yihadista.

Se recostó se sentía cansado, tomo su celular miro la foto de su hermano menor una vez más, - ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? – se dijo Holmes sonriendo pues ya no tenía más alternativa. Su mano izquierda había quedado con una cicatriz pero ya era completamente funcional, la puso en su pecho y sentía su corazón latir inusualmente calmado, como resignado a lo que vendría, no quería pensar mas y finalmente se durmió. Mañana seria el día que todo comenzaría, el juego solo estaba comenzando.

**_.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=._ **

 

El mensaje que necesitaba había llegado por fin, esta vez lo acompañaría John, tomaron un taxi hasta Battersea, John hizo una pausa quería decirle algo a Sherlock, este lo miro pero no quería mas disputas – “¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?” – Hablo el detective,  el doctor estaba ansioso – “Aquí, siempre.” – dijo John, sin mirarlo se subió al helicóptero.

Estaba agotado, esta última semana había comido poco y estaba mas pálido que nunca, su barba había crecido otra vez y su aspecto era más de un vagabundo aunque ya no se drogaba, no parecía importarle su apariencia, pensaba trasladarse a la casa de su hermano, no estaba seguro de porque lo haría, John podría quedarse con él cuando quisiera. Sus pensamientos eran tan aleatorios y dispersos, de alguna forma Sherlock tenía mucho de su hermano mayor, necesitaba tener control.

Cuando entro a la sala, una luz roja alumbraba, Eurus sentada en su cama observando a Sherlock, no había más cristal que los separaba entre ellos, el detective retrocedió demasiado tarde, el ascensor ya había cerrado sus puertas, algo era cierto le llevaría tiempo controlar sus emociones.

“¿No has traído tu violín, Sherlock?” dijo Eurus con esa voz suave pero inquisidora. – “No hoy no, cierto que esta noche se trata de Mycroft” – dijo ella. El hermano se acerco lentamente a Eurus pero sin pasar de donde debía estar el cristal.

“No hay nada entre nosotros desde ahora hermanito mío, no hay límites.” Dijo Eurus.

“Todo tiene un límite.” Dijo Sherlock mirándola sin pestañar.

“El limite existe en tus pensamientos, es por eso que estas como estas, los sentimientos te limitan, querido hermanito.” Se paro y camino hacia su hermano. El detective no podía sentir su cuerpo, estaba tenso y le costaba controlar su respiración. Su hermana lo estudiaba y analizaba a cada instante. – “¡Ven, acércate más!, eres libre de entrar a mi jaula.” – dijo ella haciendo un gesto con su mano.

“¿Sabías que nuestro hermanito hizo esta jaula más cómoda para mí?, ninguna es como esta” hizo una pausa y contemplando su “habitación”. - “Cuando se trata de nuestra familia Mycroft no tiene límites, su genialidad y perversidad es muy similar a la de Moriarty.” -  Dijo Eurus mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa cínica.

“No tengo mucho tiempo para esto.” Dijo impaciente el detective. Eurus giro lo miro intensamente, su expresión había cambiado, camino rápidamente hacia su hermano se detuvo para acariciar su rostro, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, Sherlock no pudo evitar temblar.

“Para mi tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo, hermanito mío, ¡ME LO DEBES!” grito ella en su rostro, el hermano cerro sus ojos y apretando sus puños tan intensamente que sus dedos estaban marcados en su palma, - ¡¿Aterrado Sherlock?! – dijo Eurus podía sentir el aroma de su perfume - “¿Querías jugar conmigo?, pues a comenzado el juego.”

“Pues bien, comencemos.” Dijo Sherlock armándose de valor y más decidido. Eurus le sonrió.

“Nuestro querido hermano, fue suspendido de su cargo, algo evidente para ti, imagino.” Dijo ella riéndose. “¡el pobre Mycroft!, porque mate a cinco personas,¡ no, no, no! eso esta muy mal, como veras la vida es más injusta de lo que uno puede pensar, pero no es todo. “

“¿Dónde está?” dijo el hermano ansioso.

“Esta en Ucrania pero… ” dijo ella haciendo una pausa disfrutando de la impaciencia de Sherlock.

“¿Pero qué?” el detective comenzaba acercarse a Eurus sin pensarlo.

“Fue enviado a Turquía hace una semana, en una misión, infiltrado en ISIS, extraño acrónimo para unos simples salvajes, en fin, la misión estaba dirigida para ti, querido hermanito,” Sherlock giro sorprendido. “¿Acaso nunca dedujiste cual sería tu fin y el de Mycroft después de todo lo que ha pasado?” dijo mirando a Sherlock, - “Mycroft lo sabía, mientras él trabajara en el gobierno, era una puñal de doble filo para él, los beneficios se pierden tarde o temprano”  Dijo ella mirando a la pantalla de seguridad.

“¿Qué sabes sobre eso, Eurus?” su corazón latía fuerte.

“Algo es seguro, el MI5 ha borrado la mayoría de la información que puedas encontrar de nuestro hermano en sus archivos” hizo una pausa y con una extraña voz continuo “Mycroft pasara a ser un fantasma dentro de poco, Sherlock, como Redbeard” dijo tratando de provocar a su hermano.

“¡Victor Trevor era su nombre!” dijo Sherlock perdiendo el control una vez más.

“¡Eso es, es lo que me gusta de ti, eres tan diferente a Mycroft y a mí!” dijo Eurus observando a su hermano, “No haremos nada, tu y yo lo veremos  jugar, esperaremos.” Sentenció ella,- “Esto es un juego de poder hermano, una nueva reina viene a retar a la más vieja por supremacía. “-  miro finalmente a su hermano con las manos en su violín  - “¡Stradivarius!, siempre Mycroft  nos consintió demasiado hermanito.”. Sherlock solo la miro decepcionado. Eurus vio a su hermano irse, le había ocultado que el funcionario de gobierno había sido atacado, era algo irrelevante para ella si Mycroft debía morir era cuestión de tiempo, Sherlock no necesitaba saberlo aun.

“¿Qué paso?” Dijo John ya estaban subiendo al taxi, veía la furia de su amigo en su rostro.

“¡Mis hermanos son unos idiotas!” aseguro el detective.

“No soy vidente Sherlock, ¡detalles!” dijo el doctor mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo.

“No ahora… John…” dijo Sherlock mientras el taxi frenaba bruscamente.

Los dos salieron de sus asientos chocando con el cristal que los separaba del chofer, John miro el rostro de su amigo pálido y desconcertado, lo siguiente que vio el John fue al chofer apuntando a Sherlock con un arma. – “¿Se acuerda de mí Mr. Holmes?, le dije que tenía ganas de ponerle una bala en su cabeza, una medalla por esto después de todo, ¡Señor!”  – dijo el chofer burlándose, el detective abrió sus ojos había reconocido al hombre pero no alcanzo a decir nada, ese ruido inconfundible, el disparo y el cristal rompiéndose sello toda palabra de Sherlock.


	10. ~ Lux perpetua ~

John se abalanzo sobre Sherlock no había sido herido, solo jadeaba asustado, la sangre brotaba atreves del cristal, vieron que alguien los observaba desde la ventana, acelero la moto, el detective se bajo del taxi lo más rápido que pudo pero solo ver que se alejaba, se tomo su cabeza tratando de pensar que había sucedido.

“¡¿Sherlock qué diablos está pasando?!” dijo respirando agitadamente.

“Le acaban de volar los sesos a un espía que trabajaba para Mycroft ” hizo pausa para recobrar la tranquilidad. “Tenemos que llamar a Lestrade”.

“¡¿Qué?!” dijo John que estaba tan asustado como Sherlock.

Unos minutos más tarde el área fue acordonada y estaba bajo la vigilancia de Scotland Yard, - “¿Sherlock?, creo que no estaba mintiendo” – John dijo con la mirada perdida en la escena, - “Ahora lo sabremos” – dijo el detective. Lestrade venia caminando hacia ellos, sus declaraciones habían sido tomadas.

“El nombre del fallecido es Simon Neilson ex MI5 y si efectivamente trabaja para tu hermano hace 4 años, hasta que Mycroft presento evidencia contra él por contrabando de armamento militar, estuvo un poco más de un año en prisión, fue el mismo que golpeo a Ms Hudson para conseguir el celular de Irene Adler”

“¡Ahora lo recuerdo!” dijo John, sus pensamientos estaban más claros.

“Vimos los videos, la patente de la moto es falsa, quien allá sido los siguió desde Battersea, las cámaras lo perdieron en West End.” Greg suspiro profundamente. “Las cosas están muy raras Sherlock, pondré vigilancia en Baker Street y hare que los escolten a tu departamento”. Dijo Greg más tranquilo.

Ambos se miraron mientras llegaban, el detective aun no estaba seguro de lo que sucedia, bajo de la patrulla y lo primero que hizo fue mirar la puerta…

“¿John?, la puerta está abierta.” Hablo Sherlock con una voz casi imperceptible. El doctor hizo un gesto al oficial que manejaba, Sherlock empujo la puerta.

– “Ve a ver si Ms Hudson está bien.” – el doctor asintió con la cabeza, subió lentamente por la escalera y todo parecía normal, excepto por el sobre que estaba en su sillón.

– “¡El asesino estuvo aquí!” – se acerco y tomo con cuidado el sobre, solo estaba su nombre la letra era familiar.

“Ms Hudson está bien y no escucho nada.” El doctor hizo una pausa mirando lo que Holmes tenía en sus manos. - “¿Qué ocurre Sherlock?” – dijo John, el detective no se decía abrirlo aun. Cerro sus ojos y rompió el sobre con rabia, el doctor estaba confundido, un anillo rodo por la alfombra cayendo cerca de la chimenea, entonces viendo lo que se había deslizado llevo sus manos a su rostro y se dejo caer en su sillón. - "Siempre es mi hermano, cada vez." - dijo Sherlock y en su voz dejo ver su tristeza, deduciendo los hechos.

 

**_.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=._ **

Balance de probabilidades – se dijo Mycroft, mientras caminaba por una de las calles más transitadas de Izmir una ciudad más próxima a las ruinas de Éfeso, el lugar se transformaba en una tortura para él, demasiado ruido, gente y suciedad, a su palacio mental recordaba el Club Diógenes constantemente. Si lo viera Sherlock es muy probable que no lo reconociera, su barba era larga, ya no vestía sus lujosos trajes, un turbante tapaba su cara, parecía más un terrorista que un importante funcionario del gobierno británico.

Uno de sus freelancer que era un yihadista infiltrado, le había informado de la presencia de oficiales del MI5 en Efeso, era algo inusual que valía la pena investigar, llevaba 2 meses en el lugar y ya había dado con el paradero del líder yihadista. Antártica había pasado de ser un funcionario del gobierno a un traficante de armas ucraniano en el mercado negro, era la forma más fácil de llegar a donde quería, después de hablar con el Sr Mellas el intérprete árabe su sospecha de fuga de armas había aumentado.

Ya oscurecía cuando Mycroft preparaba su arma con un silenciador, un puñal que escondió en su pierna izquierda, sus hombres lo esperaban afuera, había llegado el momento de matar al Rekim Ahdabi que hacia ingresar terroristas por Izmir, por primera vez sentía que sería un gusto matar al hombre.

“Señor Vadinov, tiene mucha competencia por aquí, imagino que lo sabe.” Dijo Rekim

“Por supuesto, pero nadie consigue lo que usted necesita.” Dijo Mycroft con un casi perfecto kurdo-árabe.

“Quería mostrarle a una mujer, fue capturada hace una semana en las afueras de Izmir, ningún gobierno parece querer tenerla en su país, mujeres de su clase solo traen problemas y la tenemos para que se entretenga con ella, como un acto de buena fe a nuestra nueva relación” Dijo Rekim.

Mycroft estaba pasmado, la rabia lo inundaba su hermano le había mentido una vez más, agacho su cabeza.

“¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿no le gusta?! está un poco herida pero no es lo importante.” Dijo fríamente el líder yihadista. Antártica lo miro fijamente, sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

“A todos, menos la mujer.” Dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba su arma y disparaba en una pierna a Rakim este grito de dolor, sus hombres habían acabado con el resto de los yihadista, entonces cuando todo estaba ya bajo control arrastro al lider insurgente al centro de la sala, y le disparo en la otra pierna.

“¡¿Por qué no me matas?!” grito el hombre desesperado.

“¿Quiénes son los otros traficantes de armas?” dijo Mycroft mientras lo apuntaba con el arma.

“¡No lo sé!” dijo el líder terrorista. Entonces el funcionario de gobierno volvió a disparar a la mano derecha del hombre.

“¡Perdón no lo había mencionado!, El juego es así, por cada respuesta errónea perderás alguna parte de tu cuerpo, tu muerte será lenta, te lo puedo asegurar.” La frialdad de Mycroft lo había dominado, estaba dispuesto a todo. – “Una vez más, ¿Quiénes son los otros traficantes?”. El hombre guardo silencio, Antártica espero unos segundos y le disparo en el hombro, bajo el líder yihadista comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre.

“¡PORLOCK! ¡PORLOCK!” grito el hombre de dolor. Mycroft retrocedió, y todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

“! Pruebas Rakim pruebas ¡” dijo desesperado Mycroft mientras le metía la punta del arma en la herida de su hombro, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

“¡Está allí!” alcanzo a mover el brazo apuntando el escritorio antes de desmayarse.

Ordeno que revisaran el lugar, mientras sacaban a la mujer que tenía los ojos vendados, había sido golpeada en su rostro, Mycroft esperaba que solo eso fuera, apunto a la cabeza y el hombre no se movió mas, Holmes sintió cierto placer al matarlo, no podía negarlo.

Para cuando volvieron a su refugio ya amanecía, desde ahora sus planes habían cambiado, saco suavemente el vendaje de los ojos de la mujer, había sido brutalmente golpeada, parte de su cara estaba hinchada aun así no era difícil reconocerla.

“¡Ms Adler!” Dijo Holmes con suavidad como volviéndola a la vida, estaba en shock, pálida, sangrando y temblaba de miedo. En el fondo sentía que debía dejarla con vida, ella es importante para su hermano, lo pudo ver en Sherlock aquel día.

 Se veía confundida cuando el hombre arrodillado al frente le hablaba de esa forma, no lo reconoció hasta que vio sus ojos, no pudo evitar sollozar, no pudo evitar acorrucarse en sus brazos. Mycroft no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio, no, nunca había sido la clase de hombre que consuela, trajo un botiquín de emergencia y comenzó a curar sus heridas.

“¿Sherlock?” dijo ella.

“Lo lamento, estamos solos en esto.” Dijo Mycroft sinceramente.

Holmes sabía que todo había sido una trampa, la misión era una trampa, no tardo en deducir todo, el interprete árabe al cual ayudaba con la investigación había sido secuestrado por el MI5 y seguro asesinado para evitar que divulgara las traducciones, por esto él estaba aquí no solo para matar a un líder de una simple cedula terrorista sino para ser asesinado, Mycroft había sido un blanco desde que atrapo a Nielsen en el mercado negro de Londres traficando armas y desde que se puso a investigar el caso de Mr.Mellas, era suficiente para asesinarlo a él y obviamente a Sherlock que tarde o temprano daría con toda esta información. Eurus y Sherrindford había sido la excusa precisa para Porlock, sospechaba de Lady Smallwood también.

Era cuestión de tiempo que los encontraran, a sus hombres los envió a diferentes lugares para que el MI5 los siguiera eso le daría algo de tiempo, se refugió en las afueras de Izmir en un campamento Sirio que pertenecía a la ONU, era tierra neutral, necesitaba que Irene se recuperara.

“¿Qué es esto, Mycroft?” dijo ella mientras él le colgaba en su cuello una cadena con una memoria USB.

“Tu boleto de entrada a Inglaterra, faltan 7 días para Navidad tómalo como un regalo.” Dijo Mycroft sonriéndole. – “Si yo muero, debes ir a la embajada británica más cercana y pedir lo que quieras, bueno eso no lo has olvidado, ¿cierto?” hizo una mueca cínica.

“Por qué haces esto por mi?, no me debes nada.” Dijo Irene desconcertada.

“Porque sé que mi hermano lo haría por ti.” Hablo con nostalgia Mycroft.

“¿Algunas vez le dirás a tu hermano lo que sientes?” dijo Irene mirándolo directo a los ojos.

“Es mucho más complicado que eso” suspiro mientras lo decía. “existe un abismo entre nosotros, he pasado toda mi vida tratando de llegar a él” dijo Mycroft.

“Moriarty estaba muy equivocado sobre ti, ahora puedo verte, solo háblale, solo díselo” lo dijo tomando el rostro de Mycroft. “Ustedes, los hermanos Holmes son muy especiales.” Se acerco y beso los labios del funcionario de gobierno, este acepto el afecto en silencio.

“Creo que es hora de irnos, debemos tratar de entrar a Estambul, sin ser vistos.” Dijo tomando su arma.

Los seguían , Mycroft miro ambos lados del callejón, solo faltaba una par de cuadras para salir del barrio Kurdo y llegar al centro de Estambul, era una zona en ruinas, las casas abandonadas con niños armados en las calles era algo habitual incluso de día, doblaron en la esquina y un hombre los esperaba, el disparo rozo el muro, Mycroft alcanzo a retroceder, corrieron por el callejón y miro la casa más próxima, empujo la puerta con una patada, el funcionario de gobierno necesitaba una posición elevada para disparar, no estaba seguro del número de hombres que los seguían, Irene miro a Mycroft que jadea apoyado en el muro sabia que algo le pasaba, pero no podía distraerse en él. El fuego cruzado se hizo intenso, Irene era mejor disparando de lo que Mycroft hubiera podido creer, solo quedaban dos hombres, uno de ellos seguía disparando desde la esquina, repentinamente detrás de ellos apareció el segundo, disparo a Holmes pero fallo, el segundo llego directo al cuerpo de Mycroft cuando giraba para responder, Holmes alcanzo a descargar su arma en el hombre antes de desmayarse y caer por la ventana al primer piso en ruinas del edificio.

“No hables.” Dijo Irene asustada mientras presionaba su herida, el dolor era muy intenso en su costado izquierdo, su cuerpo entero dolía, no podía respirar, Irene lo tomo y apoyo la espalda de Holmes en sus brazos – “¡Por favor respira, Mycroft!” – el dolor le impedía respirar, comenzó a toser y afligido recupero el aliento. – “Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿Puedes caminar? – Mycroft asintió con la cabeza, sabía que le que era cuestión de tiempo que perdiera el conocimiento, su corazón dolía a cada paso, se subieron a un taxi, no podía ver por la sangre en su rostro, mientras sentía que se desvanecía miro a Irene que hablaba desde su celular.

“¡En un hospital lo mataran, Sherlock!, lo llevo a la embajada.” Dijo ella apretando la herida en el hombro de Holmes. - “No se ve bien, su respiración es agitada, su ritmo cardiaco es irregular, el disparo atraveso su hombro izquierdo, pérdida de conciencia y por la caída creo que se rompió alguna costilla.” – dijo Irene mirando a Mycroft preocupada. Holmes ya no podía sentir su cuerpo, si hubiera tenido fuerzas habría intentado hablar con su hermano, en el fondo aun podía escuchar a Irene hablarle tratando de despertarlo, pero no quería luchar, solo se dejo ir, era algo placentero, lo que había buscado por años, por fin, una quietud en su mente.


	11. ~ Crepusculum (1) ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En toda familia siempre se oculta,  
> se miente, para solo evitar dolor a otros.  
> En toda familia hay grandes secretos.

Habían pasado 3 días, John miraba a Sherlock que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando por la ventana  parecía recordar la misma imagen de haces unos meses, estaba intranquilo y perdido, ahora entendía por lo que había pasado Mycroft todo estos años, cuando desaparecía por días para drogarse, cuando fue herido múltiples veces, de alguna forma su hermano estuvo desde la sombra.

Sherlock tuvo que jugar como su hermano mayor, hizo lo mejor que pudo, se comunico con Lady Smallwood y él mismo llamo al Subsecretario de Relaciones Exteriores aquella noche, destrozo casi toda la cocina, la desesperación lo había invadido, no era una mente maestra como su hermano ni tenía la influencia, pero recurrió al último recurso la intimidación, sabía que era la única forma que Lady Smallwood accedería a traer a su hermano a Londres. Mientras esperaba que llegara Lestrade no dejaba de pensar que la sensación de pérdida una vez más estuvo cerca, pero nunca antes con su hermano, nunca había tenido la necesidad de sentir ese dolor antes, después de todo Mycroft estuvo allí para él, siempre presente y aunque no fuera capaz de decirlo pero era una realidad su ausencia lo había afectado, necesitaba de su hermano mayor tanto como él hubiera pensado.

“Allí viene Greg” dijo John tan impaciente como lo estaba Ms Hudson. Subiendo la escalera casi corriendo y solo Sherlock lo observo en silencio.

“¡Vine en cuanto pude! “dijo Lestrade cansado mientras recibía la taza de té de Ms Hudson, se sentó y continúo. “Tu hermano esta en Hospital St. Bartolomé, es todo lo que se.” El detective solo escuchaba sin decir palabra.

“¿Fuiste a verlo?” dijo John mientras miraba a Sherlock.

“No tengo la autorización, está bajo seguridad máxima, pero hable con Molly, intentara llegar a él.” Dijo Lestrade algo cansado.

“En 10 minutos más estará con mi hermano, me acaba de enviar un mensaje” dijo Sherlock un poco mas aliviado.

“Sobre Irene, me entrego esto mientras la escoltaba al auto.” Lestrade dejo la memoria USB en la mesa. “No sé lo que está pasando, pero sé que lo necesitas...la información que buscas debe estar allí”. dijo Greg dejando la tasa sobre la mesa. Sherlock se paro y tomo la memoria USB.

“¿Iras a ver a tu Mycroft?.” Dijo Lestrade mirando preocupado a Sherlock.

“No.”, Aunque en su interior quería ir pero debía ser Sherlock siendo el mismo.

“¿Dónde vas Sherlock?” hablo Ms Hudson un poco afligida por la actitud de su inquilino.

“A mi pieza, necesito pensar”. Miro a los presentes y continuo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. “Gracias Greg.”. Cerrando la puerta de su pieza apoyo su cabeza, solo había dormido un par de horas estos días y necesitaba descansar, pero ahora tenía un nuevo dilema en que pensar, tomo el laptop de su hermano, pero evidentemente la memoria estaba encriptado, necesitaba de Irene y saber todo lo que paso.

Faltaban 5 días para navidad, visitaría a Eurus junto con sus padres, no estaba seguro de decirle lo que había pasado ni a ella ni a sus padres que no se molestaban en preguntar por su hijo desde hace mucho, llevaba cierta carga él solo, cada vez mas sentía la relación y empatía que lo unía ahora con Mycroft, - ¿Cómo soporto tantos años solo?, dejaste tu corazón de lado, reprimiste tus sentimientos hasta que fuera normal ser como eres ahora hermanito – se dijo Sherlock mirando la foto que ocultaba de él y Mycroft en su habitación, una foto que se tomaron los dos un día de otoño a las afueras del colegio de Sherlock, guardo para si ese recuerdo como un tesoro, fue un buen día entre ellos, Mycroft había llegado de la universidad a visitarlos y decidió aparecer afuera de su colegio, iba a buscar a su hermanito pequeño, se estaba riendo y Sherlock intuyo que fue de felicidad al verlo, el mayor tomo su maleta, acaricio su cabeza y lo abrazo mientras caminaban, comieron juntos papas fritas sentados en el pasto de una plaza, se rieron por muchas cosas estúpidas en su mayoría y llegaron a casa muy tarde tanto que mama sermoneó a Mycroft por ser tan irresponsable, lo que más recordaba de ese día lo tierno y cariñoso que su hermano fue  - Te extrañe mucho Sherlock, ¿lo sabes? – fue lo primero que le dijo, el detective muchas veces pensó que ese recuerdo lo había inventado, pero había mucho detalles.

“¿Sherlock?, Molly está aquí”, hablo John mientras esperaba respuesta de su amigo.

“Pueden entrar” dijo Sherlock.

“¡Hola Sherlock!” dijo ella rápidamente, estaba un poco agitada.

“¡Hola Molly!” se acerco para versarla en su mejilla. John los miro con una sonrisa y hubo un silencio incomodo.

“¿Cómo esta mi hermano?” dijo Sherlock ocultando su preocupación.

“Esta estable pero débil ya que perdió mucha sangre por la herida de bala.” Hizo una pausa mientras miraba el rostro del detective que ponía una expresión de preocupación. “Mire la ficha médica tiene 3 costillas fracturadas y contusiones en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, lo que más me preocupa es su estado anímico se veía un tanto deprimido, aunque solo pude saludarlo, ya que tiene constante vigilancia, sería bueno que lo fueras a ver Sherlock, es posible que su alta sea para este 31” dijo Molly intentado convencer a su amigo.

“No creo que necesite de su familia, lo superara” dijo fríamente el detective. Molly estaba tan sorprendida como John de su actitud.

“! Antes de ayer estabas tan desesperado que rompiste todos tus juguetes de química, no podías lidiar con las perdida de tu hermano…y ahora…dices esto!” John llevo sus manos a su rostro sin comprender y continuo.”¡¡QUE TAN DIFICIL PUEDE SER ACEPTAR FRENTE A OTROS QUE TE IMPORTA MYCROFT! ¿LE TEMES AL RECHAZO?,” John miro a su amigo que agachaba su cara y respiro hondo. “Él no te rechazara mucho más de lo tu lo has hecho con él Sherlock, ¡No sabes lo afortunado que eres, porque está allí para ti aun te puede escucharte, eres un maldito afortunado porque aun estas a tiempo decir lo que yo no pude decirle a Mary.” John camino hasta la puerta y antes de irse lo miro. “Pensé que habías cambiado.” Salió sin decir más.

Molly no fue capaz de articular una palabra, Sherlock sabía que su mejor amigo le decía la verdad, fue a la sala de estar pero John se había marchado, tomo un trozo de papel y se lo dio a Molly, luego lo dejo solo, el detective se contuvo para no consumir la ultima dosis de que le quedaba, quería adormecer a sus sentidos, aun no estaba listo para enfrentar a Mycroft después de casi 10 meses su rabia no había disminuido, sabía que la próxima vez que lo viera seria más humano  y menos racional, tomo el anillo de su hermano y comenzó a leer su agenda, a pesar de todo se alegraba que ya estuviera en Londres.

=.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=.

_Te espero en casa para víspera de año nuevo, habrá cena familiar y un PASTEL de bienvenida. DK._

Miro la parte posterior para ver si había más, pero solo eso era, se alegraba de que su querido hermanito no perdiera el interés en molestarlo por su peso. Se acomodo dolorosamente en su cama, sentía que lo habían apaleado, su médico le dijo que había tenido suerte que pasara por esto y lo resistiera, pero si seguía con ese nivel de estrés fallaría tarde o temprano, le dio otro mes de licencia para mas exámenes y una posible cirugía pero por supuesto con todo lo que había pasado no se lo tomaría, debía terminar con Sir Edwin cuanto antes, se había transformado en una amenaza.

Aun seguía mirando el papel cuando vio una figura conocido acercarse, debía volver a lo habitual y simular.

“¡Feliz Navidad!, ¿Cómo te sientes, Mycroft?” dijo Lady Smallwodd.

“Me siento terrible, ¿Terminaste de interrogar a Ms Adler?” hablo el funcionario de gobierno con su habitual indiferencia.

“Si antes de ayer, de hecho ya está con tu hermano en su departamento, ¿No te ha visitado?”. Dijo ella sorprendida.

“No, después de todo tenias razón Alicia, no soy muy querido entre mi familia” mirándola hizo una pausa para beber agua. “Imagino que no has venido para hablar sobre eso.”

“No la verdad, mañana vendrá personal de MI5 a interrogarte, harán un informe, así es que prepárate será un día largo.” Dijo ella con tono de advertencia.

“Es algo que esperaba.” Dijo Mycroft .

“Sé que no te tomaras la licencia, pero aun así puedes descansar unos días después de año nuevo, tu cargo te espera.” Lo miro intensamente.”No pensé que diría esto, pero estos meses han sido extraños sin ti” ella le sonrió coquetamente, y él le sonrió cínicamente, probablemente lo más cercano a afecto que Mycroft Holmes podía demostrarle, no estaba atraído sexualmente por nadie, no era algo importante para él, podría decirse que algún punto Mycroft es demisexual, sus preferencias fueron siempre sin importar el género desde que estuvo en la universidad, si había una oportunidad él solo la tomaba.

“Creo que tomare tu sugerencia, me darán el alta en víspera de año nuevo, tengo una reunión familiar que no puedo evitar” dijo Mycroft suspirando.

“Algo es seguro no podrás evitarlos toda tu vida.” Tomándole su mano.”Había olvidado mencionarlo, tu familia estuvo hoy con Eurus, parecen estar todos bien, tu hermana sigue sin comunicarse como siempre, solo eso quería decirte. Debes descansar, te veré pasado mañana, si me necesitas llámame.” Dijo Alicia.

“Agradecido que hayas venido, espero tengas una hermosa velada, Alicia.” Dijo él cerrando los ojos. Tomo el papel de nuevo, sus manos temblaban, después de su llegada no había podido controlar los movimientos que parecían ser inconscientes, sus pesadillas aumentaron y no podía olvidar el rostro de la última persona que mato, - Solo era un niño - se dijo Mycroft respirando angustiado, tal vez de 15 o 16 años, deseaba ahora haber muerto, es algo con lo que no sabía cómo lidiar, siempre había estado detrás de un escritorio, una firma no significaba mucho más que una palabra, no era algo directo no implicaba disparar el gatillo, ahora era diferente.

 

=.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=.

“Apenas lo pude reconocer cuando me hablo, dentro todas las personas era el menos probable, me llevo a una vieja casa donde se ocultaban, me ayudo con mis heridas y me cuido por cerca de 3 semanas, pasamos de una ciudad a otra, nunca me dejo sola Sherlock.” Hizo una pausa dejando el cigarrillo a un lado, el detective la miraba incrédulo, imposible de oír lo que le decía, no después de Sherrinford. “Mato a los terroristas que me habían capturado de ellos obtuvo algo, estaba en shock no puedo recordar hasta ahora lo que tu hermano le decía, solo escuchaba disparados después de cada vez que le hablaba” Irene cerró los ojos.

“¿Lo estaba torturando?” dijo el detective intrigado.

“Creo que sí, es posible, lo único que puedo decir es que Mycroft estaba decidido, después de unos días tu hermano permanecía largos momentos en silencio, sus manos temblaban y varias veces en la noche lo tuve que despertar, sudaba y asustado me miraba, entonces entendí que nunca antes había matado un hombre, no fue necesario preguntar…pero.” Tomo su vaso con agua y mirando el líquido continúo. “…el día antes de ir a Estambul me entrego la memoria USB que tienes, me dijo que si él moría, ese sería mi boleto de entrada a Inglaterra.” Dijo Irene finalmente.

“He intentado ingresar, pero está muy bien encriptado.” Sherlock por su puesto estaba frustrado.

“Es muy importante, es por eso que se lo entregue a Lestrade, se confías en él.”

“¿Mycroft, te hablo algo más?” dijo Sherlock ocultado su preocupación.

“Quizás…” Irene suspiro mirando al techo y volviendo su rostro a Sherlock dijo. “…hay cosas que solo puede decirlas él, te diré que tu hermano no siempre estará contigo para cuidarte y hacer todo aquello que tu quieres, una cosa es real él te quiere profundamente y solo desea tu bien, ese deseo esta incluso por sobre su propia vida, que mas prueba que eso del amor que siente por ti, esta mas lejos de mi compresión, Sherlock.”  Hizo una breve pausa mirando al pasillo. “Que este hoy aquí hablando contigo es por él, porque sé que Mycroft quería que estuviera contigo si él no regresaba, no quería que estuvieras solo”

El detective se paro y cruzo la habitación, ansioso de que los días terminaran pronto, ya quería ver a su hermano mayor, después de casi 10 meses había sido demasiado la espera, sabía que Irene no mentía, estaba en deuda con Mycroft aunque él jamás cobraría por esa ayuda.

“Bese a tu hermano.” Dijo ella repentinamente. El detective giro desconcertado.

“¡¿Qué tu hiciste, QUE?!” dijo Sherlock.

  “¡Por favor Sherlock¡ no te pongas celoso, solo fue un tierno beso, fue la emoción del momento, además… ¿Sientes celos por mi o por él?” la mirada inquisitiva de Irene lo dejo perplejo, pues no estaba seguro, sentía celos pero no sabía por quien. Giro su rostro tratando de evitarla, ella se acerco y acaricio su cara.

“Ustedes los hermanos Holmes me sorprenden cada día más, amo esa ambigüedad.” Ella no dejo de acariciar su rostro.

“No se…” Irene silencio las palabras de Sherlock con un beso, fue todo lo que necesito para dejarse llevar, sus pensamientos habían desaparecido.

 

=.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=.

_Víspera de año nuevo._

 

Consideraba las celebraciones sociales totalmente absurdas, y esta no era una excepción a la regla según Mycroft Holmes, desearía seguir enfermo para no ir a la cena familiar, sabia como siempre y como todas la cenas anteriores se transformaría que una discusión políticamente correcta, y sin duda no dejaría de sentirse abrumado por seguir tales actitudes sociales incomprensibles, imaginaba que la compañía de un buen vaso de brandy y sentado cerca de la chimenea sería mejor. Su auto lo esperaba fuera del Hospital hace más de media hora, la prisa hoy no era una necesidad, se coloco su camisa blanca acomodándola con cuidado, su cuerpo aun dolía, pero el vicodín había hecho efecto, tenía una bolsa llena con medicamentos, en algún momento se recordó al Tío Rudy que tomaba las misma cantidad de pastillas antes de morir – Como un presagio – se rio de su pensamiento, se miro en el espejo ya parecía al funcionario de gobierno que había sido hace unos meses, solo faltaba su paraguas para sentirse completo de nuevo, los funcionarios del MI5 que vinieron a interrogarlo no habían traído su infaltable arma – Seguían siendo unos incompetentes – se dijo por cierto estaban tan ciegos y no se habían percatado aun que Holmes sabia todo el trabajo sucio que estaban haciendo.

Camino por el pasillo, vio a su médico de lejos que le hizo un gesto como diciendo tómatelo con calma, era un hombrecillo muy agradable mientras siguiera ocultando su estado de salud al resto del mundo, subió a su auto, Sherlock le había avisado en un mensaje que ya estaban en casa, por supuesto Mycroft no respondió, estaba nervioso porque no veía a su familia después de que se enteraron de Eurus y a pesar de los meses sabia que ese error suyo no sería olvidado tan fácilmente.

Miro su reloj 3:35 pm, a medida que se acercaba su respiración se volvía más pesada, sus manos temblaban, poco o nada podía hacer para controlarse, no quería ser tan evidente, Sherlock lo observaría detenidamente, finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a la casa, un poco mas allá estaba su auto, aun intacto.

“¡Sherlock!, llego Mycroft”. Dijo con una sonrisa Mr. Holmes que parecía el más feliz con la presencia de su hijo. El hermano menor seguía sentado en su sillón que estaba en la cocina, obviamente había escuchado el auto llegar, sus ojos se cerraron, John miro con preocupación a Sherlock.

“Pues bien, alguien tiene que abrirle la puerta.” John se paro viendo que ninguno de los presentes reacciono, camino por la sala, y antes de Mycroft llegara abrió la puerta, el doctor se sorprendió de lo delgado y pálido, se veía realmente enfermo.

“¡Mycroft Bienvenido a tu casa!” estirándole la mano con un leve sonrisa de preocupación.

“Doctor Watson un placer verlo, gracias”. Este respondía la saludo, algo inquieto no esperaba que John le diera la bienvenida, intuyo rápidamente que esto sería más difícil de lo que él había pensado.

“En la cocina están todos, te esperan.” Dijo John. El funcionario de gobierno camino por el pasillo, y se paro junto a la puerta, a pesar de la fría bienvenida por parte de su familia, no pudo contener su alegría de verlos todos reunidos.

“¡Mycroft!” dijo su padre que se acerco a saludarlo cariñosamente.

“Mycroft me alegra que este aquí, por fin.” Dijo su madre sin mirarlo, distante y algo molesta. Quizás al resto de los seres humanos le dificultaba entender o leer sus emociones, pero con su familia era distinto sabía lo que pensaban.

“Hola, querido hermano.” Dijo el hermano mayor. Sherlock lo miro su expresión había cambiado no era el mismo que lo había abrazado tan efusivamente la última vez.

“Hola hermano mío, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?” dijo este inexpresivamente, su rabia se había apoderado de él.

“Agotador…iré a cambiarme, vuelvo en un minutos.” Salió sin decir más, paso a un lado de John sin mirarlo, esto sería aun más desagradable, y era comprensible, desaparecer por más de 10 meses sin llamar a sus padres, aunque no tuviera la culpa no lo entenderían.

Subió a su pieza, era lo más acogedor que tenia por ahora, se recostó en la cama solo serian un minutos, su mano casi saltaba en su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza y comenzaba a sentir ese malestar de siempre, a pesar de todo se alegraba de ver a su hermano sano y a salvo, poner al asesino a sueldo como protección para Sherlock había sido lo mejor. Miro a su alrededor este era mismo lugar donde su hermano menor llegaba cada noche a dormir a su lado, después de que Eurus quemo la casa de Musgrave, Sherlock había tenido pesadillas desde entonces, a pesar de que eran adolecentes nunca Mycroft se opuso a eso, de alguna forma pensaba que le ayudaba sentirse seguro.

“¿Te encuentras bien, Mycroft?” dijo Mr. Holmes desde la puerta.

“Estoy bien papa, ya bajo.” Dijo Mycroft. Se apresuro a cambiarse de ropa, era solamente la camisa que se había manchado un poco con sangre, bajo las escaleras, en la sala de estar no había nadie, tomo un vaso y la botella de brandy, se sentó en su sofá favorito y bebió después de meses, hizo un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro cuando el liquido amargo quemaba su garganta, Pero no estaba solo, la hija de John estaba parada peligrosamente en la orilla del sofá que estaba en una esquina, pensó en llamar a John, pero no se molesto, la tomo – “Hola!” – le dijo, esto lo había hecho antes, con Eurus y Sherlock, Rosamund presiono su carita en el hombro herido de Mycroft, resistió el dolor y la llevo consigo a su sofá, pasaron unos minutos y ella se durmió en su pecho escuchando su corazón, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar.

John no podía creer lo que veía, su primera reacción fue tomar su celular  el momento debía ser inmortalizado, inmediatamente envió la foto a Sherlock quien tardo solo segundos en llegar, Mycroft dormía apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de Rosie, abrazándola, su hija dormía apaciblemente también. Esperaron hasta que alguno de los dos despertara, fue ella la primero, casi instintivamente el hermano mayor despertó, la miro – “Estabas cansada.” – le dijo tiernamente Mycroft.

“Al parecer tu también.” Dijo Sherlock mirándolo.

“Se conocieron finalmente, debemos dejar al Tío Mycroft descansar.” Dijo John mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Rosie.

John desapareció de la sala quedando solos por fin, Sherlock se puso de pie, se acerco a su hermano y le dejo en la mesa junto al vaso de brandy, su anillo y reloj.

“Olvidaste esto, vamos a cenar nos están esperando.” Dijo Sherlock observando detenidamente la reacción de Mycroft.

“Iré dentro de poco.” Se puso su anillo y reloj, su hermano desaparecía por el pasillo, se tomo un último vaso de brandy, siempre se había sentado a la izquierda de su padre al frente tenía a su madre y a su lado estaba John, quien parecía más nervioso de lo normal. El silencio era incomodo y casi sepulcral, no fue hasta que su padre como siempre haciendo casi un intento obligado rompió el hielo que los separaba a todos.

“Tu hermano nos conto que llegaste de viaje, ¿Dónde estuviste?” dijo su Mr. Holmes.

“En Europa del Este, en Ucrania pase mi mayor tiempo, asuntos de estado” dijo Mycroft casi como una telegrama no quería intensificar la conversación en él.´

Puré de patatas con un asado de res y ensaladas varias, su comida favorita desde pequeño, era simple, pero cuando su madre era quien lo cocinaba no había nada mejor. Aun así no tenía hambre, solo tome el vaso de vino y bebió, había ingerido suficiente alcohol para sentirse extraño.

 “¿Por qué no nos avisaste?” Dijo su madre en un tono de crítica.

“Era una misión secreta, no podía informar nada al respecto” dijo Mycroft tragando saliva.

 “¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?” dijo el hermano mayor mirando a su padre que parecía ser el único con quien estaba interesado en tener una conversación sin problemas.

 “Todo perfecto, gracias por preguntar.” Contesto su madre secamente.

 “¿Mas vino?” dijo John quien noto que las mano del funcionario temblaban.

 “! ¡Si, por favor ¡” exclamo Mycroft, la cena se estaba tornando más tensa de lo habitual,  la agresividad de su madre comenzaba a molestarlo.

“¿Así que… misión secreta?” su madre en tono distante como cuestionando si realmente era cierto, “Parece ser que todo en torno a nuestro amado hijo es secreto.” Mirando a su padre.

“Que esperabas madre si trabaja para el gobierno o para cualquier cosa que el trabaje.” Dijo Sherlock mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa burlesca. El hermano se contuvo y no respondió la arremetida de su hermano menor, había pasado tiempo, no quería caer en estos juegos.

“Sherlock, por favor, compórtate.” Dijo Mr. Holmes.

Mycroft solo miro su comida, se esforzó en comer lo mas que pudo, sintió de pronto que era cuestionado en cada cosa que decía, agacho su rostro y se quedo en silencio por el periodo más largo que pudiera.

“¿No vas a preguntar por tu hermana?” Dijo su madre apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

“Sé cómo se encuentra Eurus, fue una de las cosas que hice cuando llegue a Londres.” Con una sonrisa sarcástica miro a su madre.

“Me conmueves hijo mío, tu preocupación es admirable.” Dijo su madre, Mycroft la miro desconcertado y su molestia se reflejo en su rostro, intuyo inmediatamente que su madre quería decirle algo.

“¿Querida madre, podrías ir al asunto pronto no tengo toda la noche?”. Pregunto por fin el hermano mayor.

“¿Qué?, Tienes que ir algún lugar a salvar al mundo y decirnos alguna mentira en proceso?” dijo su madre.

“Madre no es el lugar ni el momento” dijo Sherlock preocupado, mirando a su hermano que había bebido otra copa de vino.

“¿Mentirles?, no lo he vuelto hacer madre, si eso es lo que piensas, no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo…” Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba la botella de vino y vertía el resto de contenido en su vaso. “¿Sabes por qué?”

“Por favor ilumíname querido hijo, siempre has sido el mismo niño engreído que lo sabe todo.” Dijo ella. Parecía que no escuchan a nadie más.

“Porque no se han molestado en preguntar por su hijo, al que tu tan tiernamente me llamas ahora “querido hijo”. Dijo Mycroft molesto.

Mycroft miro que su madre se puso de pie su rostro se había transformado, y supo lo siguiente que diría no lo querría escuchar.

“Te digo “querido hijo”, porque me estoy burlando de ti, ¡ESTUPIDO NIÑO!, ¡siempre tuve que soportar tus desagradables actitudes pero YA NO MAS!, quieres saber porque después que nos mentiste no te he llamado, ¡PORQUE SIGUES SIENDO UN MAL AGRADECIDO!, DESPUES DE HABERTE CRIADO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS A PESAR DE QUE NO ERES NUESTRO HIJO, LO HICIMOS CON AMOR”. ella se llevo sus manos a la cara, la expresión de Mycroft cambio

“¡BASTA, DETENTE POR FAVOR!” dijo el padre.

“No esto tiene que terminar, no mas mentiras, Mycroft, no eres nuestro hijo, no eres parte de esta familia”. sentencio Mrs. Holmes llorando.

“¿De qué estás hablando mama?” dijo Sherlock asustado.

Todos miraron a Mycroft quien se agarro de la mesa, tenía sus ojos cerrados, pálido respiraba dificultosamente, estaba golpeado, no podía creer lo que había oído, se paro lentamente en silencio sin mirar a nadie, hizo una pausa, quería decir algo pero el nudo en su garganta lo impidió, solo quería escapar, giro rápidamente sin antes que Sherlock intentara detenerlo –“ ¡Mycroft!” – dijo este desesperado, pero libro bruscamente su brazo de las manos de su hermanito menor. Lo último que oyó Sherlock fue que la puerta se cerraba.


	12. ~ Mycroft Sentis ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres,  
> no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres,  
> pero si lo intentas algunas veces,  
> podrías encontrar lo que tu necesitas."  
> \- The Rolling Stones -

Sus pensamientos eran tan intensos que no podía ver que había comenzado a llover, solo con chaqueta y nada más se detuvo para retomar su aliento apoyándose en un árbol, el aroma a tierra mojada despertó sus sentidos y pudo ver cuánto se había alejado, miro sus manos que comenzaban a ponerse azules de frio – El anillo, por supuesto – se dijo, todo comenzaba a tener sentido, el anillo, la carta, la herencia y su actual cargo en el gobierno, no solo había sido el sobrino favorito del Tío Rudy, si estaba en lo cierto, balance de probabilidades.

Sintió impotencia, sintió tal vez por primera vez llorar en mucho tiempo, se contuvo y respiro profundamente, no dejaría que las palabras crueles de quien había sido su madre por tantos años nublaran sus pensamientos, aun así no dejaba de doler. La noche era completamente oscura, ya era casi año nuevo aun así camino hasta un lugar que visitaba de niño, solo con algunos vagos recuerdos pudo llegar, era arboleda de pinos y abetos, allí había una roca en la cual se sentaba, tenía un preciosa vista del valle, la casa de sus padres se veía desde ese lugar, era tan silencioso como él lo recordaba solo podía oír el viento que pasaba atreves de las copas de los arboles, apretó su chaqueta contra su pecho no sentía frio en absoluto pero lamentaba no traer su abrigo, dejo sus medicamentos en uno de los bolsillos, su celular y todo lo demás quedo en casa, el malestar comenzaba aumentar, se recostó en la fría roca, podía ver los pinos desaparecer en la oscuridad mientras la lluvia caía en su rostro.

Bruscamente comenzó a toser, su ropa estaba empapada y temblaba de frio, mientras se levantaba dolorosamente miro su reloj 12:35 am se había dormido completamente por más de 40 minutos, su malestar había desaparecido pero seguía sintiéndose agobiado, seguro no desaparecería por un tiempo, era hora de partir a Londres observo su casa a lo lejos, luces apagadas sus padres dormían, esta vez no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie, con las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar por el sendero estrecho, en otra ocasión le hubiera parecido desagradable sentir la lluvia en su rostro pero no había nada mas allí, se detuvo y elevo su cara mirando el cielo, pocas veces había podido disfrutar de un momento como este…

“¡Querido Hermano!, siempre trate de seguirte cuando era un niño, sin éxito hasta ahora.” Dijo el detective.

Mycroft lentamente bajo su rostro, este momento no estaba en sus planes, tomo unos segundos antes de responder.

“Te recuerdo Sherlock que según tu madre ya no soy tu hermano.” Dijo Mycroft fríamente ocultando en sus palabras el dolor de solo pensarlo. Sentía unos pasos que se acercaban pero no estaba solo John lo seguía.

“No he venido a buscarte para hablar de nuestros padres…” dijo Sherlock, había adelantado a su hermano, por fin lo miraba de frente –“Espere demasiado por este momento para dejarlo ir ahora”. Mycroft estaba entre los dos hombres, sin decir palabra levanto su mirada a quien había sido su hermano.

“¿Vienes a terminar con lo que queda de mi Sherlock?” su voz se intensificaba al ver que los dos hombres lo rodeaban.

“No al contrario querido hermano, vengo a salvarte de ti mismo” por su rostro corría agua su expresión era legible a pesar de ello, llovía torrencialmente, estaba pálido, temblaba incontrolablemente, su hermano era por fin vulnerable. – “¿John?, tu turno” – dijo Sherlock mirando que se acercaba a Mycroft. El funcionario giro fingiendo sorpresa al ver que el doctor venia.

“¿Mi esposa trabajaba para ti?” John lo miro a esos ojos fríos, buscando bajo ellos algún sentimiento.

“¡Ah! ¿Así que de esto se trata?, ella me pidió que no lo revelara y cumpliré mi palabra.” Dijo Mycroft esquivando la figura del doctor, este lo agarro por el brazo, inmediatamente el gesto de dolor de Mycroft en su cara, estaba empujando su hombro lesionado. Sherlock no intervino en el momento, pero se preocupo cuando su hermano comenzó a toser.

“¡Es suficiente John!, no queremos matar a mi hermano.” Hablo en un tono más condescendiente. – “Mycroft, ya dedujiste que este será una larga noche, y es mejor que comiences a colaborar, tenemos muchas preguntas que solo tú puedes contestar.” Hablo Sherlock impaciente.

Mycroft, comenzó a toser y su respiración se hizo más dificultosa, debía terminar con esto cuanto antes. Que daño le haría decir la verdad después de todo.

“! Pues bien, Mycroft!” dijo John petulantemente, después de Sherrinford había tomado otra actitud. El funcionario de gobierno lo miro penetrante y sin expresión.

“Cuando paso el asalto fallido en la embajada en Tbilisi, de los cuatro agentes solo pude rescatar a Mary, ella estaba agradecida por supuesto, trabajo para mi desde entonces como freelancer, me ayudo a internarme en Serbia para encontrar a Sherlock cuando tu lo dabas por muerto.” Hizo una pausa mirando el cielo, la lluvia comenzaba a amainar y continúo. “Dr. Watson, el que la hayas conocido a Mary no fue casualidad.”

“!Por supuesto que no¡” Dijo Watson burlándose de Mycroft. “¿Fuiste tú?” su malestar en su rostro era evidente.

“Si, así es, cuando decidimos fingir la muerte de Sherlock, pensé que alguien te acompañara en el proceso, alguien que te vigilara, mientras él volvía.” Mirando a Sherlock, quien noto que evitaba llamarlo hermano. – “Mary, me había mencionado en un retiro, una familia y una vida más tranquila, le hable más de ti y de ustedes.” Comenzó a toser nuevamente.

“Creo que te has enfermado Mycroft… ¡HERMANO MIO!” Le dijo Sherlock casi gritándole en el oído.

“Continua Mycroft.” Hablo John un poco mas resignado.

“Ella vino un día a mi oficina, a decirme que quería una vida contigo, fue cuando le aconseje que te dijera quien había sido ella realmente, su pasado, pero Mary se rehusó.” Suspiro profundamente como recordando el momento. “Cuando Sherlock volvió a la vida ella supervisaba cada uno de sus casos y por supuesto los protegía bajo mis recursos.” Dijo Mycroft.

“¿Y su muerte, también fue bajo tu responsabilidad?”. Mycroft se quedo en silencio un momento.

“Si, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en proteger a Sherlock y a ti, eso era lo que nos unía a ambos.” Dijo con pesar. – “Aunque no lo crea Dr. Watson, Mary fue lo más cercano a un amigo que tuve alguna vez.”

Sherlock, se sorprendió tanto como John de los dichos de su hermano, nunca habría imagino que tenían comunicación, pero si después recordó como interactuaban los dos en el avión cuando el volvió de su pequeño exilio, su dialogo, eran de cómplices, Mycroft preguntándole por la seguridad del MI5. Se conocían muy bien, absolutamente.

“¿Amigo?” John comenzó a reír. – “¡Ni siquiera te molestaste en ir a su funeral Mycroft!, ¿Cómo puedo imaginar pensar en que fuiste su amigo?” dijo John fuera de sí.

“¡El que no me vieras no significaba que no haya estado allí, Dr. Watson!” hablo molesto, estaba ofendido. Retrocedió unos pasos para desabrocharse un botón más de la camisa, realmente le estaba tomando trabajo respirar.

“Mi querido hermano mayor, siempre ha estado un paso más adelante que nosotros, John”. Dijo Sherlock notando el cansancio de su hermano. – “¿Aun no lo puedes ver?” dijo el más joven decepcionado.

La hostilidad de ambos no había terminado, comenzaba a intensificarse, al igual que en Sherinford, con la diferencia que ahora se sentía débil físicamente, demasiado para seguir prolongando la conversación.

“Eso es todo, si no hay mas nada que decir, necesito retirarme.” Dijo Mycroft

Comenzó a caminar, la lluvia estaba pasando, se podía ver entre las nubes algunas estrellas, aun podía conseguir un poco de paz después de todo.

“¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE?, ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO?!” grito Sherlock, su rabia comenzaba a escapar. Inmediatamente Mycroft se detuvo, llevo sus manos a su cara, giro para enfrentar a su hermano.

“¿Hacerles QUE?” dijo Mycroft gritándole también.

“!¿Cómo puedes aun enfrentar tu propia muerte como si nada te importara?¡ dijo Sherlock

“¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando Sherlock?!” dijo el funcionario de gobierno respirando agitadamente.

“¡TU DECIDES POR EL RESTO, TU PIENSAS DEMASIADO, TU CREES QUE ES LO MEJOR A PESAR DE LOS ERRORES PIENSAS QUE DEBES ASUMIR TODA LA CULPA POR ELLO, SIEMPRE ESPIANDOME,SIEMPRE MINTIENDO!” comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano.

“¡No quedan muchas mentiras por decir Sherlock y si te espiaba era un asunto del gobierno!” dijo Mycroft seguro de sí mismo.

“! ESO ES JUSTAMENTE LO QUE ODIO DE TI!” mirándolo a los ojos. “! TU MALDITA HIPOCRESIA ¡” parecía que por cada respuesta que Mycroft daba su hermano mas perdía el control.

“¡Dime que es lo que quieres no tengo toda la noche para esto!” dijo Mycroft enfurecido. John se acerco un poco más a los dos temiendo que esto terminara en algo físico.

Sabia el detective que este era el momento tenia la atención completa de Mycroft, giro pensando en decir las palabras apropiadas, tendría que llevarlo al límite si era necesario, su relación debía cambiar, aun importaba, aunque no fuera su hermano aun le importaba. Sherlock camino hacia su hermano y con su mano lo empujo.

“¡¿Cómo pudiste ofrecer tu vida Mycroft y esperar que yo te matara?, ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?!” hizo una pausa mirando a su hermano que estaba perplejo.”¿POR QUE SIGUES ARRIESGANDO TU VIDA POR MI?!” dijo Sherlock, sus ojos brillaban, su dolor había escapado al fin con sus palabras.

“¿QUE ESPERABAS QUE ME QUEDARA VIENDO SIN HACER NADA?” “! TE RECUERDO QUE FUISTE TU QUIEN SE APUNTO LUEGO CON EL ARMA ¡” hizo una pausa “¡OJALA HUBIERAS DISPARADO, OJALA ME HUBIERAS EVITADO TODO ESTO.¡” Dijo Mycroft enfurecido y fuera de sí.

Sherlock voltio y con su puño golpeo la cara de Mycroft, el segundo golpe hizo que finalmente perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al pasto. John alcanzo a contener a Sherlock quien se abalanzaba sobre Mycroft, el hermano mayor tardo unos segundos en recuperarse, la sangre brotaba de sus labios y nariz, sentía su corazón descontrolado en su pecho y jadeaba una vez más, solo toser aliviaba el malestar. Con las últimas fuerzas se puso de pie, limpio su cara con la manga de la camisa que se volvió roja, miro una vez a su hermano que aun era sujetado por John, respiro profundo, su relación con Sherlock había tocado fondo o lo que quedaba de ella.

“Sherlock, es cierto que tome muchos caminos equivocados pensando en lo que era mejor para ti sin escucharte, en todo este tiempo no he sabido llegar a ti y comprender lo que quieres, lo que tus amigos pueden ver en ti.” Hizo una pausa mientras su voz se quebraba y cerró los ojos. “Nunca me di por vencido contigo a pesar de que me rechazaste en cada uno de las formas posibles, porque de alguna forma tu eres la luz al final de un camino oscuro, ese camino oscuro en que decidí mentirle a mi propia familia, pero allí estabas y eras mi propósito, mi faro en la tormenta, renuncie a todo por ti y lo hice con gusto, a pesar de ello perdóname si no he sido lo que esperabas, si nuestras diferencias y la distancia entre nosotros ha sido por esto, solo quiero decirte que si he arriesgado mi vida todo este tiempo sin importarme la mía ha sido porque te amo, Sherlock y aunque ahora no seas mi hermano, te sigo amando.”

Sherlock y John se paralizaron frente a la declaración de Mycroft, su hermano al fin siendo como lo recordaba, ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio mientras veían que Mycroft se alejaba.

Las lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, el silencio había vuelto, sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho y ya casi no podía sostener el paso, su visión se nublaba había pasado por esto pero ya nada podía hacer, de un segundo a otro de desplomo y lo último que pudieron sus sentidos percibir fue ese indescriptible olor a tierra humeda.

“¿John?, ¡Mycroft¡” grito Sherlock que comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible, John tardo en darse cuenta lo que pasaba.

“Ayúdame a girarlo” dijo John preocupado, lo reviso. - “¡¿Sherlock?, no respira y su pulso es débil!”. El terror en el rostro de el hermano menor se hizo realidad, abrió la camisa, y comenzó inseguro a realizar RCP, sintió su piel en sus manos estaba frio e inerte, John lo asistía y chequeaba el pulso de Mycroft.

Los minutos estaban siendo eternos para Sherlock y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse del detective, presionaba aun con más fuerza en el pecho de su hermano mayor, cerró los ojos cuando sintió que una de las costillas cedió a la presión, pero no se detendría, no hasta que su hermano reaccionara.

“¡Vamos Mycroft respira!” Observo que los labios de su hermano tomaban un tenue color azulado.

Nunca había tenido que pasar por esto, había visto morir muchas personas pero esto era distinto, algo parte de él estaba muriendo con su hermano, no estaba listo, nunca lo estaría para dejarlo partir. John una y otra vez revisaba el pulso de Mycroft, seguía siendo débil ese pequeño aliento de vida era solo porque Sherlock no se había rendido, el doctor sin poder hacer mas puso su brazo en el hombro de su amigo.

“¡NO! ¡No me detendré!” dijo Sherlock sus lagrimas caían por su mejilla – “Por favor Mycroft no me hagas esto, no me dejes!”  solo continuaba sin mirar el rostro sin vida de su hermano.

“¡Mycroft!, ¿Me escuchas?¡” dijo John, este le sonrió aliviado, Sherlock se detuvo no pudo contenerse y abrazo a Mycroft.

“¿Cómo te sientes, hermano mío?” Sherlock logro que se sentara.

“Cansado.” Dijo Mycroft apenas su voz se escuchaba.

“¡John, ve por el auto necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital!” John comenzó a correr, saco su pañuelo y limpio la sangre que salía de la nariz de su hermano mayor. – “No te dejare ir, no más”- dijo Sherlock pero su hermano no contesto, miro por primera vez el cuello de su hermano estaban las marcas que Eurus le habia dejado, como quemaduras, puso su mano en el pecho de Mycroft seguía latiendo pero demasiado rápido.

Sherlock caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de estar de su casa, afuera llovía torrencialmente, las tormentas de la época siempre cortaban el puente Lambeth que unía el pueblo con la autopista que llegaba a Londres, y no había otra ruta.

“Es posible que sea un ataque cardiaco pero sin exámenes no puedo saberlo.” Dijo John observando al detective.

“No creo que lo sea” Dijo Sherlock angustiado. – “Perdida de conciencia, respiración rápida, piel sudorosa y helada, taquicardia.”

“Son síntomas de muchas enfermedades Sherlock no podemos descartar nada sin pruebas”

“He visto estos síntomas en Mycroft antes, solo que no estaban tan acentuados, por eso se que no es un infarto.” Dijo seguro el detective.

“¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?” John estaba desconcertado.

“Realmente no lo analice, no pensé que estuviera enfermo, fui un completo estúpido.” Su voz mostraba la culpa que sentía -“Cuando llego, ¿Dónde fue?” Sherlock se detuvo repentinamente.

“A su pieza creo, ¿Por qué?” Sherlock subió corriendo a la pieza de su hermano, estaba su maleta, solo encontró los papeles de admisión del hospital, pero nada más.

“No hay nada en su maleta.” Dijo Sherlock revisando el celular de su hermano.

“¿Piensas que te oculta algo?”. John seguía siendo incrédulo.

“¡John! ¡es Mycroft! Su trabajo es ocultar información, sobre todo a su familia!” junto sus manos en su cara pensando y analizando cada detalle de la llegada de su hermano a la casa.

“Entonces…solo falta su abrigo” dijo John impaciente.

Sherlock tomo el abrigo que colgaba detrás de la puerta, algo sonó, John lo miro extrañado, rápidamente el detective busco y en su mano tenía algo que parecía ser un frasco de pastillas.

“¿Digoxina 250 mg?” Sherlock estaba confundido. John se acerco a verificar lo que decía, lo miro asustado, se acerco rápidamente a Mycroft giro su cabeza con cuidado para verificar su cuello – “Ingurgitación yugular” – hablo John en voz alta, tomo su estetoscopio, reviso nuevamente los pulmones  – “ Edema pulmonar”- dijo Watson asustado   – “¡John háblame!” dijo el hermano menor.

“Sherlock, me equivoque, tienes razón, no es un ataque cardiaco es mucho peor, creo que tu hermano tiene insuficiencia cardiaca, su corazón está fallando, puedo escuchar que tiene una arritmia persistente, si no es tratada a tiempo puede sufrir otro paro cardiaco.” Se detuvo y puso su mano en la boca pensando “Necesitamos que el helicóptero llega cuanto antes, necesita atención médica urgente no puede esperar mucho mas”

Podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo, llamo otra vez a Lady Smallwood, seria los 30 minutos más largos de su vida.

“No hay mucho que podamos hacer por él ahora, solo mantenerlo abrigado y controlar sus signos vitales.” Mirando a su amigo. “Necesito que te calmes Sherlock, iré por Rosie dentro de poco, no te dejare solo.” Sentía cierta tranquilidad saber que John estaba presente. Sherlock tomo la mano de su hermano que estaba tibia.

“Es mi culpa no debí llevarlo tan lejos.” Se lamento Sherlock.

“¿Cómo podías saberlo, Sherlock?” Una parte era cierto, como podía saberlo, pero una verdad absoluta nunca había observado a su hermano, siempre ignorándolo, su relación no era reciproca, nunca se había preocupado por él tanto como lo hacía por John. Cuando seguía pensando en esto sintió la mano de su hermano en su cabeza recobro brevemente la conciencia – “No te atrevas a dejarme Mycroft” – le dijo Sherlock, de la forma que solo podía ser él.

 

Sentado frente a él estaban sus padres quienes hablaban con Lady Smallwood, John estaba con Molly y él estaba en su cuarto café, llevaba un poco mas de 5 horas esperando alguna información lo necesitaba por muy malo que esto fuera, Mycroft había sufrido otro paro cardiaco cuando iban en el helicóptero, revivir ese momento otra vez solo rompió el ultimo frágil pensamiento de que su hermano siempre estaría con él. La puerta se abrió, Sherlock se paro nerviosamente, si algo podría decirle a lo que se preparaba era la expresión de John y no era buena, el doctor los invito a pasar a una sala tan impersonal como la oficina de su hermano.

“Soy el Dr. Smith, he sido por más de 3 años el médico de cabecera de Mr. Holmes, empezare diciendo en actual estado de su hijo, luego los pasos a seguir y responderé sus preguntas.” Observo la impaciencia de Sherlock que era conocido por él. “Mr. Holmes se encuentra en la UCI, su estado es crítico y reservado, presenta un shock cardiogénico debido a una arritmia persistente que corresponde a su enfermedad.” dijo observando a Sherlock.

“¿Qué enfermedad?” pregunto Sherlock, su voz era baja, estaba decepcionado y triste.

“Su hermano fue diagnosticado con miocardiopatia hipertrófica hace mas de 3 años, ya que el Dr. Watson será el quien ayude a tomar las decisiones como familia aquí tengo la ficha de Mycroft Holmes para que la estudie, lo que sucedió hoy es un evento aunque prematuro pero en su condición era esperable.” Sherlock no se sorprendió. “Esperábamos que su corazón respondiera a los medicamentos pero no fue suficiente para estabilizarlo y lo llevamos a cirugía, le incorporamos un balón de contrapulsacion intraortico con el fin de que su corazón no se desgaste mas, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida.”

Su padre abrazo a Mrs. Holmes que comenzó a llorar, Sherlock solo la miro sin entender que le sucedía, no después de lo que se dijo en la cena, no después de lo cruel que había sido con su hermano mayor.

“¿Cuál es pronostico?” habla John seguro de lo que diría.

“Es difícil decirlo, esta es una enfermedad degenerativa, en la última etapas un trasplante es necesario muchas veces, no sabemos qué tan dañado quedara su corazón, por ahora evitar una neumonía y otro paro cardiaco es lo que queremos, si se recupera necesitara otra operación para reparar su valvular mitral y una obstrucción en su ventrículo izquierdo.” Hizo una pausa y con su manos entrelazadas continuo. “Les seré sincero, la mayoría de los pacientes se recuperan pero con un compromiso del propio corazón o hígado, debemos esperar, nuestra ventaja por ahora, es que es un hombre joven sin ninguna enfermedad previa.” Terminando su declaración más optimista que la propia familia.

“¿Puedo verlo?” dijo Sherlock destrozado por las noticia.

“Si por supuesto, acompáñame.” Dijo el Dr. Smith.

Como toda instalación, tenia habitaciones privadas bajo vigilancia del MI5, su hermano se veía pequeño en la cama casi consumido alrededor de maquinas que lo mantenían forzosamente con vida, estaba rodeado de 3 médicos y 2 enfermeras que no se alejaban de él, el continuo sonar de la alarma indicaba que su corazón latía irregularmente, John lo acompañaba, se apoyo en la muralla. El doctor lo miro y tomo su brazo, - “Te necesita, Sherlock” – dijo John tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

“Tiene un soporte externo para evitar un gasto cardiaco mayor como mencione, y un desfibrilador subcutáneo, no te preocupes si algo extraño se mueve en su pecho, la alarma sonara continuamente por un tiempo ya que sus latidos siguen siendo demasiado irregulares. Los médicos no se irán, pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.” Le hablo a Sherlock tan comprensivamente como pudo, veía en su rostro lo mal que estaba. “¿Tienes alguna pregunta?”. Dijo el doctor.

“No, creo que no” dijo Sherlock, confundido, al ver a su hermano así.

“¿Doctor Watson me acompaña?, necesito discutir algunos asuntos.” John asintió con la cabeza miro a su amigo y se alejo.

Los médicos y enfermeras se alejaron de Mycroft para darle un poco de privacidad al detective, había un sofá junto a la cama miro por la ventana ya comenzaba a amanecer una tenue luz de sol llego al rostro de su hermano mayor, había perdido el color en su piel y persistía un poco ese azulado en sus labios, tenía miedo a tocarlo, una de las enfermeras insto a que lo hiciera, tomo su mano y se quedo en silencio mientras era observado por el personal del hospital, agacho su cabeza y apoyándola en la mano de su hermano las lagrimas comenzaron a salir cuando recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo Mycroft, hubiera deseado responderle, hubiera deseado no darle como ultimo recuerdo a su hermano mayor un desprecio como siempre lo había acostumbrado. No pensó mas, solo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón, y le recordó cuando de niño dormía en su pecho siempre mirando el cielo, la verdad es que no importaban donde estuvieran, él solo dormía porque no estaba solo, no importaba que ya no fuera su hermano, era más que suficiente para Sherlock, siempre estuvo Mycroft, solo para él.


	13. ~ Renovatio ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renovatio, "Un Total Renacimiento”, restauración, renacer, “un nuevo comienzo”.

Pasaba la mayor parte del día en compañía de Molly, hace dos semanas almorzaban juntos, a veces se les unía John que seguía trabajando en jornada parcial en su consulta que estaba cerca del hospital, a menudo venían sus padres pero la conversación solo centraba en el estado de Mycroft, su salud había mejorado lentamente, mañana será la operación, lo tranquilizaba que John estuviera presente en la cirugía y había aceptado el tratamiento para su hermano, pronto todo terminaría  y deberían ambos reconstruir nuevamente su familia, habían muchas heridas que debían sanar, aun Sherlock tenía mucho por decir.

**_Te espero en la morgue, tengo la verdad que necesitas. Molly_ ** _._

Guardo su celular, chequeo una vez más los signos vitales de su hermano, acaricio su mano y salió, a veces permanecía  noches completas cuando no quería estar solo en Baker Street, ayudando a Molly con casos forenses, bajo por las escaleras casi corriendo y abrió la puerta, entro caminando lentamente, ella lo observaba, con su mano movió el sobre que estaba encima de la mesa, era lo que estaba esperando.

-“¿Eso es…?” dijo Sherlock inseguro de tomar lo que Molly le había entregado.

-“¿No ha sido lo que has esperado este tiempo, Sherlock?” dijo ella de brazos cruzados.

-“Es solo que…después de estos días…” se llevo sus manos a su cara.

-“¿Aun no sabes lo que significa Mycroft para ti después de lo que ha pasado?” el detective la miro, ella era sorprendentemente tenaz cuando se trataba de sentimientos y es que ella parecía conocerlo cada vez mejor.

-“Sé lo que significa para mí, pero pienso que no es así como debería comenzar nuestra nueva relación, no debería saber esto antes que él, se que para Mycroft esto es importante.” Dijo el detective.

-“Tienes razón en solo una cosa.” Hizo una pausa se acerco al detective, quien la miraba curiosamente esperando que continuara, “Si quieres construir un nuevo vinculo con tu hermano deberías mostrarle este sobre antes, demoestrarle que puede confiar en ti, pero no estoy tan segura de que esto sea tan importante para Mycroft como lo es ahora para ti.” Se permitió abrazarlo y continúo. “Sherlock, cuando hay amor verdadero cosas como esta no hacen diferencia, no me equivoque en pensar que él te ama profundamente, y estoy segura que saber si eres o no su hermano eso no acabara con su amor por ti, ¿Lo entiendes?”.

Sus palabras lo tranquilizan, se sentía inseguro y el solo pensar en que Mycroft se alejara, parte de él, lo destrozaba.

-“Es solo que ha pasado mucho entre nosotros…" apoyo sus manos en el meson de autopsia mirando su reflejo palido en el metal.

-“Sherlock, ¡míranos! Estamos hablando después de todo lo que paso, deben perdonarse, no es para olvidar, es para construir de nuevo con amor lo que los separo, no será fácil para Mycroft ya que admitámoslo nunca estuviste presente desde que eran unos niños y lo más probable como ha estado sumergido en su soledad por demasiado tiempo te rechazara muchas veces, pero debes intentarlo.” Dándole un beso en la mejilla y lo observo mientras hablaba.

-“Si, pensé sobre eso y en todos los escenarios posibles.” Suspiro y cerró los ojos como si le fuera esperar una batalla.

-“No planifiques, solo deja que las cosas fluyan, se como tú eres y siempre has sido, creo que Mycroft te lo agradecerá.” Lo seguía mirando y continuo.”Creo que es momento de un café, ¿Quieres?” dijo ella.

-“Un café, un cigarro por favor, ire enseguida.” Molly volteo sonriendole,pero él se quedo allí mirando el sobre, controlaba su curiosidad, no podía hacerle esto a su hermano si quería que lo siguiera siendo.

Sherlock decidió caminar hasta la casa de Mycroft, estaba decidió a acompañar a su hermano en la recuperación, no era un lugar que le agradara pero en casa de sus padres presumía que ya no era bienvenido, ese era otro dolor que su hermano debería llevar el resto de su vida, apretó el sobre que llevaba en su bolsillo sin darse cuenta. Abrió lentamente la puerta, la luz de la luna pasaba atreves de los ventanales, realmente era un lugar tétrico, subió las escaleras y sin mirar los cuadros, continuo caminando, un fuerte golpe se oyó como si algo hubiera caído, se detuvo secamente y vio que la puerta del despacho de su hermano mayor estaba abierta, mientras esperaba algún otro ruido, se prendió una luz, no tenía nada cerca más que una figura de yeso, la tomo firmemente con su mano y estaba listo, pero bruscamente se abrió la puerta, quedando helado de impresión.

-“¡¿Por qué tardas tanto en venir?!” dijo ella impaciente. Sherlock estaba pálido y no soltaría la figura de yeso. –“¡¿Qué diablos haces con eso en la mano?!” – Sherlock se sentía realmente estúpido frente a su hermanita. Camino hasta la silla detrás del escritorio, se sentó y tomo la fotografía de Mycroft que estaba encima.

-“¿Qué haces aquí?” dijo Sherlock suavemente, miro alrededor del despacho, había un libro y detrás de uno de los cuadras se podía ver una caja fuerte.

-“¿Qué hago?, la pregunta correcta es: ¿Cuántas veces he estado aquí, Sherlock? Me encanta venir cuando no está Mycroft y cambiarle de posición algunas cosas se que eso le molesta. Pero lo que importa ahora es que nosotros tenemos un acuerdo, espero no lo hayas olvidado, no me agrada cuando me engañan, creo que a ti tampoco querido hermanito”. Dejando la fotografía donde estaba. – “¿Cuándo pretendías decirme que nuestro hermano mayor esta en hospital?” la mirada era sutil pero penetrante, podía sentirse que el detective una vez mas estaba acorralado.

-“La verdad es que no estaba seguro…” fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-“¡No te preocupes¡!, ya lo fui a visitar Sherlock, vestirse de enfermera no es ningún problema en ese hospital, pude ver que está muy mal nuestro pobre hermano mayor, ¡allí!, ¡débil!, ¡frágil!”. Observo con gusto la preocupación de su hermano en su mirada. “Por supuesto no le hice nada, pero pensándolo ahora quizás hubiera sido bueno desconectarlo tendrá una horrible vida, ¿lo sabias?, lo he investigado, ¡escucha lo siguiente hermaito!:” ella tomo un libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta. “<< Los pacientes con insuficiencia cardiaca sufren de disnea y fatiga constantemente, en sus últimos días el corazón sin fuerzas es incapaz de bombear sangre y esta fluye a los pulmones ahogándose con sus propios fluidos. >>” se detuvo y continuo. “como puedes ver los libros que tiene aquí Mycroft son muy educativos, y demuestran que tendra una muerta dramatica como a él le gustaria, supongo que lo que le sucede se lo merece después de todo.” La mirada de satisfacción y la macabra sonrisa de Eurus estremeció a Sherlock.

-“¿Qué quieres Eurus?” no quería que las palabras de Eurus lo afectaran pero como siempre perdía esa batalla.

-“¿Tienes algo para mí?” dijo ella apoyando sus puños sobre el escritorio. Sherlock abrió su camisa, tenia colgada en su cuello la memoria usb. Se acerco lentamente y lo dejo encima de la mesa.

-“Gracias hermanito.” Poniéndose de pie, camino a un lado de Sherlock, este no la miro. – “La verdad no se que le ves a ella, no me agrada, además es mucho mayor que tu, pensé que siempre era Molly, pero me equivoque.” Dijo Eurus sorprendiendo a su hermano – “¡oh por favor, No me mires así, de verdad pensaste que no me enteraría alguna día! – le sonrió suavemente, para luego decirle. – “Espero tu visita cuando Mycroft vuelva, recuerda que lo quiero solo para mí.” Salió por la puerta, el detective aun estaba perplejo, sus puños seguían apretados, no dejaba de mirar el libro que su hermana había dejado intencionalmente abierto, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a leer.

Eurus tenía razón su hermano mayor tendría una vida muy limitante, seria corta ya que la enfermedad avanza muy rápido. Esperaba que no fuera este el caso, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, una fuerte presión en su pecho de angustia lo invadió nuevamente, su hermanita menor lo destruía cada vez que podía. Miro la caja fuerte detrás de la pintura, estaba cerrada, miro el libro de Oscar Wilde, era el mismo que estaba en el cottage en Eastbourne coloco los números de la paginas marcadas y finalmente se abrió, esto era lo que debía buscar hace meses.

Dinero en efectivo y documentos bancarios, y un portafolio, lo tomo lentamente lo coloco en la mesa, allí estaba todo lo que Mycroft había guardado sobre su hermanita, dibujos, fotografías de la familia donde estaba ella, evaluaciones psiquiátricas, un documento legal donde su hermano mayor era el tutor designado de ambos – ¿Cómo es posible que mi padres cedieran mi tutela a mi hermano? – pensó Sherlock, sin duda esta nueva información lo desconcertó, Mycroft solo tenía 21 años cuando firmo este documento y él 14 años, aun estaba en el colegio, se paro bruscamente, estaba cansado de todo esto, de cómo su familia a menudo resolvía sus conflictos, volvió a mirar al portafolio vio un sobre de color café oscurecido por los años, el remitente ** _: Rudolph Holmes_** , Para:

**_Mike Holmes,_ **

**_Parks Road OX1 3PU._ **

**_Clarendon Laboratory._ **

**_Universidad de Oxford._ **

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que el Tío Rudy lo trataba como a un niño << Mike >>, era su gran sospechoso, era posible que el famoso Tío fuera el padre de Mycroft, entonces serian primos, esa idea no le desagradaba ya que muchas veces sintio por su hermano emociones muy fuertes, algo que comenzo a aumentar en los ultimos meses, lo perturbaba no entender su naturaleza, una sombra interrumpió sus pensamientos estaba a punto de abrir lo que parecía una carta.

-“¿Qué es eso?” pregunto John, entro al despacho de Mycroft observando todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

-“Me alegro que hayas venido John.” Dijo Sherlock. – “Esto, es la historia de mis hermanos y mía.” Se reincorporo apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, le paso el documento legal a John, mientras leía sus cejas se levantaban.

\- “¿Tu hermano mayor ha sido tu tutor desde que tienes…no sé, 11 años?” John estaba sorprendido.

\- “14 años para ser exacto.” Observaba a John que estaba incrédulo.

-“Tiene mucho sentido ahora el "por que" se comporta así contigo, su autoridad sobre ti como si fuera tu padre, ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando firmo esto, 20 años?” dijo John arrugando su frente.

-“John, lo tuyo no son las matemáticas, 21 años para ser exacto.” Dijo burlándose del doctor.

-“No importa el numero en sí, Sherlock, su estado mental a esa edad es otra cosa, ahora entiendo porque nunca ha tenido una vida, tenía que cuidar de ti y de Eurus.” Miro impaciente a su amigo que estaba pensativo. – “Sin experiencia, sin ayuda, por muy inteligente que fuera era inevitable tomar malas decisiones.”

-“Me temo que sí, mi pésimo hermano mayor tuvo que hacerse cargo de nosotros como si de pronto le hubieran dicho: << ¡Tienes un psicópata y drogadicto por hijos ahora y hazte cargo por favor ¡>>, fuimos desechables John, Mycroft hizo lo mejor que pudo.” Le paso la carta a John para que la leyera, camino hasta el escritorio, mirando por la ventana veía nevar afuera, quizás Mycroft lo había hecho montones de veces.

**_Querido Sobrino mío:_ **

**_He que querido escribirte desde hace mucho, pero ahora que mi enfermedad me impide continuar con mis labores me veo en la obligación de recurrir a ti. Sé que siempre has tenido un amor profundo por tu familia y sobre todo por tus hermanos, por eso sé que lo que te pediré lo harás sin dudarlo a pesar de que el camino que has tomado sera muy diferente a lo que continuaras el resto de tu vida._ **

**_Solo te diré por ahora que la próxima vez que te vea lo que te pediré no será fácil de aceptar, hable con tus padres y puedo ver que no están dispuestos a cargar con esta realidad, tu familia te necesita tanto como yo, es una verdad que tendrás que hacer sacrificios y posiblemente postergar tus propios sueños para mantener a tu familia unida, Mycroft, espero en que tu reflexión encuentres sentidos a mis palabras, te aseguro que algún día miraras atrás en tu pasado y encontraras consuelo en que lo que hiciste no fue por ti sino por ellos, por tus hermanos._ **

**_Espero verte pronto sobrino, lo mejor para ti siempre._ **

**_Tio Rudy._ **

**_Londres, 17 Octubre 1991._ **

-“¡Perdóname lo que diré Sherlock, pero tu Tío era un maldito manipulador!” dijo John mirando a su amigo.

-“Un rasgo de familia creo amigo mío". Ebcendio un cigarrillo, mientras miraba el humo, continuo. ”Tan solo 19 años, ¿Qué habrías hecho tu, John?” dijo Sherlock mirándolo. Lo pensó un instante, suspiro y mirando la habitación donde estaban finalmente respondió.

-“Si hubiera recibido esta carta en estos términos, creo que lo mismo que Mycroft.” Dijo John devolviéndole el papel a su amigo.

-“La leyó muchas veces, se observa lo degastado que esta el papel, arrugado en las puntas, lo pensó mucho y cuando lo decidió la seguía leyendo, seguro dudo de lo que había hecho o si era lo correcto.” Dejo caer la hoja en la mesa del escritorio.

-“¿Cómo estas Sherlock?” pregunto preocupado al ver que su amigo estaba cada vez más impaciente.

-“Cansado de todo esto, con ganas de renunciar, pero luego recuerdo a Mycroft, no puedo dejarlo solo, no puede pasar por esto solo como siempre lo ha hecho, estuvo Eurus hace como una hora aproximadamente aquí hablándome sobre mi hermano, y no deja de afectarme lo que dice, disfruta torturándome.” Apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio y dejo caer su cabeza.

John estaba preocupado, se acerco a su amigo puso su mano en su hombro, dejo que el detective se relajara un momento y calmara sus pensamientos, no era de extrañarse que después de todo lo que había pasado Sherlock se deprimiera, no cuando se supone que debería estar todo mejor.

-“¿Fue ella quien encontró la caja fuerte?” dijo sin sorpresa John.

-“Si, fue ella que sabía lo del libro, el código, tardamos más de 6 meses en esto John.”

-“¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?” pregunto el doctor. Sherlock arrastro el libro y se lo paso a John quien en silencio leyó.

-“Sherlock, ¿Tu sabes que la operación de mañana es para darle una mejor calidad de vida a tu hermano, cierto? Dijo John fríamente.

-“Si, lo sé…pero…” John se agacho mirando al detective.

-“Sherlock, tu hermano tiene una enfermedad crónica y es terminal, Mycroft no sanara de esto, ¿Lo entiendes?” El detective se paro bruscamente y sin mirar al doctor.

-“No, no lo sabía…pensé que...” Su voz se quebró.

-“Hable con el Dr. Smith y es posible que si todo sale bien, 1 a 3 años puede vivir con ese corazón, y quizás pueda acceder a un trasplante.” Dijo  John muy optimista.

-“¡¿Quizás John?! el quizás es como la esperanza, alimento para incrédulos y fanáticos religiosos.” Se paseaba de un lugar a otro.

-“Esperanza o no, necesito saber que es lo que te esta atormentando Sherlock, ¡Háblame!, esto no es algo que puedas resolver como en uno de nuestros casos”.

El menor se detuvo en seco, como si la alfombra bajo sus pies lo hubiera atrapado, tenía una fuerte presión en su pecho que lo agobiaba, apoyando sus manos en el estante con libros, respiro hondo tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-“Lo que me atormenta es haberlo rechazado tantas veces, lo que me atormenta es saber que no lo conozco realmente, de saber lo frágil que es y lo que es peor solo entender ahora lo que significa para mí cuando ya parece ser demasiado tarde, ¡pase quizás 15 años de mi vida ignorándolo John, tiempo que no recuperare!, y lo que me atormenta en este instante es no tener suficiente tiempo con Mycroft” hizo una pausa, sus ojos se humedecieron. “No sé como reunir a mi familia John, por una parte mi madre no quiere saber de Mycroft, por otra Mycroft no es mi hermano, Eurus parece fantasear con verlo muerto, y mi padre es único que parece estar de mi lado.”

-“Deja de pensar, Sherlock, deja de pensar en lo que es y puede ser, porque no tienen solución aun, debes ser paciente.” Se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo, sintió la necesidad - “Detente por favor, no quiero que te enfermes, no quiero perderte, no estás solo en esto, estoy yo contigo” dijo el doctor.

En su corazón eso lo tranquilizaba, el calor del cuerpo de John era un bálsamo en sus emociones que cada vez eran más incontrolables, se quedo un rato asi, era más consuelo de lo que pudiera esperar, su amigo siempre presente, ahora su familia. John lo tomo de los hombros. – “Mañana será un largo día, y necesitas descansar todo lo que puedas, estaremos contigo Sherlock, quizás con una pequeña ayuda de tus amigos saldrás adelante, y cuando digo “quizás”, si me refiero a ese quizás” El detective se rio, asintió la cabeza y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mycroft  y como siempre salto sobre la cama, quizás podría lograr dormir esta vez.

 

 

_La mañana siguiente._

La escena se repetía como un deja vu, frente al él estaba sus padres que hablan con Sir Edwin & Lady Smallwood, Molly Hooper con John y él con su primer y último té en un vaso de plástico, lo dejo a un lado de la ventana, el sabor era tan malo como el que había tomado en casa de Greg una vez, pero que podía hacer se lo había comprado Molly no quería dañar sus sentimientos, así que fue al baño vertió el contenido y puso agua en su lugar, por supuesto su amigo se percato de la maniobra y movió negativamente la cabeza, Sherlock se hizo el desentendió extendiendo los brazos como proclamando su inocencia y luego sonrió. John estaba más tranquilo al ver que Sherlock seguía actuando como un niño mimado a pesar de las circunstancias.

-“Dr. Watson estamos preparados para que nos acompañe.” Dijo una enfermera. John miro a Sherlock quien se puso de pie y cambio la expresión de su rostro drásticamente. John asistiría a la cirugía de Mycroft, había estudiado muy bien estas semanas el expediente del hermano de Sherlock, el procedimiento y las posibles complicaciones.

-“Sherlock, necesito que te tranquilices y confíes en mi que todo saldrá bien” dijo John hablando lo más bajo posible.

-“Lo sé… solo…John” Sherlock hizo una pausa. “…Cuídalo, por favor”. John se estremeció al ver que esas mismas palabras Mycroft se las había dicho hace dos años antes, cuando estaban en el avión. El doctor asintió con la cabeza y salió.

 

Las horas se hicieron eternas, se suponía que todo el procedimiento no debía durar más de 4 horas, la impaciencia comenzó ser visible en Sherlock quien empezó a reanudar sus paseos de un extremo a otro de la habitación, su madre se acerco para tranquilizarlo.

-“Hijo, iré por un café ¿Deseas algo?” le hablo ella dulcemente.

-“No hay nada más que desee en estos momento no tener que hablarte, madre”. Dijo el detective.

-“¡Sherlock!” dijo Molly quien lo miro con desaprobación. – “Mrs. Holmes, yo quiero uno”.

-“Si, lo traeré”. Su voz se entristeció.

-“Gracias, es muy amable.” Dijo Molly. Espero que sus padres salieran por la puerta. – “A veces olvido lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser Sherlock.” El detective no respondió, su mente estaban en otra parte.

 Finalmente John y Dr. Smith aparecieron, Sherlock evaluó la situación inmediatamente, contuvo la respiración por un instante al ver que el doctor estaba más relajado que cuando había entrado.

-“Veo que no están sus padres, pero continuare de todas formas” hablo Smith “Mr. Holmes tolero bastante bien la cirugía a pesar de que tuvimos complicaciones en restaurar su ritmo normal, tiene una persistente arritmia creemos es por lo avanzada de su enfermedad, hicimos un recambio valvular mitral y una miectomia sectal…”

-“¡En español por favor, sino es molestia!” interrumpió Sherlock impaciente.

-“Sherlock, tu hermano tenía una miocardiopatia obstructiva, parte de su corazón engroso tanto que no fluía sangre libremente, lo que el Dr. Smith hizo fue sacar ese tejido y para después colocar una válvula mitral mecánica.” John le sonrió a su amigo.

-“Exactamente, gracias John, colocamos un desfibrilador, decidimos ajustarlo en el momento es por eso que tardamos más de tiempo previsto. Ahora solo queda esperar 48 horas y luego lo despertaremos, veremos cómo evoluciona, si tiene complicaciones y el tratamiento a seguir en los próximos días, si todo sale bien debería estar de vuelta en casa en 7 días mas” Dijo Smith mucho mas aliviado.

-“¿Puedo verlo?” hablo más tranquilo Sherlock.

-“Imagine que me diría eso, Dr. Watson me convenció que hiciéramos una excepción con usted, Mr. Holmes se encuentra en Post-Operatorio, si promete seguir las instrucciones y vestirse adecuadamente, puede entrar.” John le guiño un ojo y Sherlock parecía estar más feliz que nunca.

Mycroft seguía rodeado de maquinas, pero observo que sus labios habían vuelto de un color rojo pálido, se quedo parado por 5 minutos mirando su monitor, la alarma ya no sonaba y sus latidos aunque seguían siendo 135 LPM pero eran estables, su presión arterial era normal, respiro aliviado y John pudo ver que su amigo finalmente había vuelto a recuperar la confianza.  

 

 

 

Mycroft sentía su corazón martillar en su pecho, y el pitido inconfundible de un monitor, sus latidos eran irregulares, estaba cansado, el ardor en su pecho y garganta eran intensos, apenas podía tragar su saliva espesa, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Sherlock estaba parado indeciso en la puerta de la habitación buscando como estúpido una a alguien...tal vez una enfermera, no pudo evitar a pesar de su malestar sonreír al verlo, no estaba solo después de todo, cerro sus ojos un instante, pero comenzó a toser y fue más doloroso de lo que hubiera deseado, se quejo y trato de relajarse para poder liberar el aire de sus pulmones, el hermano menor llego a su lado – “Myc estoy aquí, solo descansa hermano mío.” –  No había visto esa cara de preocupación en Sherlock nunca antes no al menos por él, el hermano mayor sonrió levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos, podía sentir como su hermano menor acariciaba su cara, no era una sensación nueva para él, de niño Sherlock había acariciado su cara y lo molestaba con su larga y aguda nariz, Mycroft hizo un esfuerzo, levanto su brazo levemente buscándolo, se encontró con el calor de la mano, se sentía tan bien que no quería olvidar este momento a pesar de que entre ellos no había dialogo ni palabras, solo puro y simple afecto, era suficiente para él y todo para Sherlock.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando despertó por segunda vez no sentía tanto dolor, tenía una mascarilla con oxigeno pero aun así se le dificultaba respirar, por fin abrió los ojos y se fijo que quien le habla intensamente era su médico Sr. Smith, algo confundido aun trato de quitarse la mascarilla, pero Sherlock se lo impidió.

-“Bienvenido hermano mío, no puedes sacarte la mascarilla aun, así que compórtate.” Dijo Sherlock sonriéndole.

\- “Hola…Sherly.” Dijo Mycroft, su voz era ronca y baja.

\- “Le hare unas preguntas de rutina” dijo el doctor, Mycroft asintió con la cabeza. “¿Sabe en qué mes y año estamos, su nombre y por ultimo donde vive?”

\- “2017, supongo…Diciembre o Enero” hizo una pausa y cerrando los ojos. “, Mycroft Lawrence…Holmes, vivo en el centro de…Londres, lo siento no… recuerdo más”  Sherlock se preocupo un poco y el Dr. Smith se percato.

\- “Mr. Holmes no se preocupe si no recuerda todo en este instante, es completamente normal aun esta bajo efectos secundarios de fuertes narcóticos, por lo tanto a medida que desaparezcan se sentirá más en control” miro a ambos hermanos y continuo. “Los dejare solos por ahora.”

\- “¿Cómo te sientes Myc?” dijo Sherlock mirando el monitor, sus pulsaciones habían aumentado.

\- “Un poco de dolor, ¿Qué me paso, hermanito?” dijo con una sonrisa, Sherlock le agrado escuchar que lo llamara así, pero no estaba seguro se recordaría lo de su madre. No sabía que decirle se veía tan frágil.

\- “Fuiste a casa para víspera de año nuevo, tu y yo discutimos, luego de eso te desmayaste tu corazón se detuvo, logramos reanimarte pero tu salud comenzó a empeorar, ni yo ni John sabíamos que te sucedía, acudimos a Lady Smallwood para trasladarte al hospital St Bartholome y aquí estamos, has estado por 22 días inconsciente Myc” la voz de Sherlock se quebró.”Repararon lo mejor que pudieron tu corazón para que puedas seguir viviendo.” El hermano mayor cerró sus ojos y dejo caer su  cabeza pesadamente, podía ver que Sherlock estaba estresado y cansado, en sus ojos lo reflejaba.

\- “Lo siento hermanito…siento haberte hecho pasar por esto.” Se podía escuchar la voz de angustia de Mycroft. Sherlock se acerco a él tratando de tranquilizarlo su corazón latía demasiado rápido, el hermano menor puso con cuidado su mano en el rostro de Mycroft, lo miro a los esos ojos azules que habia extrañado tanto.

\- “No lo sientas Myc he pensado que esto es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado a ambos, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, por ahora solo descansa, estaré aquí contigo si me necesitas”

Sherlock estaba tan feliz de poder decirle estas simples palabras a  Mycroft al fin, sabía que su hermano mayor las habías entendido porque lo miro extrañado, como si hubiera escucha algo totalmente inusual en su vida, pero desde ahora ya no lo serian más.

 


	14. ~ Renovatio ~  (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento si esto a sido largo, pero siempre me ha gustado la relacion que ambos hermanos poseen,   
> se necesitan pero no lo dicen, y ahora que se les une Eurus, veremos que sucede.  
> Gracias a todos por leer. :)

En su vida había predicho  con exactitud la mayoría de los eventos, su anticipación a los hechos lo destacaban por el resto de los mortales que trabajaban en el gobierno, solo eran probabilidades, nada nuevo, siempre esperar lo peor y eso era una ventaja que la mayoría de los seres humanos no veía, estar preparado y la capacidad de reacción eran vitales en su trabajo, y aunque Mycroft todo esto lo había manejado a la perfección durante años nunca se había preparado para escuchar lo que su médico le estaba diciendo. Agacho su mirada, las sabanas cubrían su cuerpo con un blanco inmaculado, no importaba ya el contexto del dialogo, no importaba el tiempo, solo debía hacer un último esfuerzo y eso era todo, antes que el telón bajara definitivamente.

Los presentes lo miraban preocupados, seguía pálido y ojeroso, había recuperado algo de peso pero se veía aun muy débil para retomar sus actividades, por 6 semanas más debía seguir esperando y su doctor le recomendó no volver a su trabajo definitivamente, el retiro no era un opción en Mycroft, no porque a sus 45 años eran muy joven sino porque debía terminar con el juego que había comenzado hace unos meses, si su corazón resistiría al menos 2 años mas debía asegurar la protección de Sherlock y su familia.

-“No” Respondió Mycroft sin mirar al Dr. Smith.

-“Es una opción factible para usted Mr. Holmes, el DAV implantable a funcionado en muchos pacientes y puede prolongar hasta 5 años su vida.” El médico intentaba inútilmente convencer al mayor de los Holmes.

-“No es una opción para mi Dr. Smith.” Dijo fríamente Mycroft.

-“¡Por supuesto que no lo es, porque eres una maldito egoísta!” Sherlock estaba molesto, su hermano seguía siendo un eterno idiota.

-“!Sherlock basta¡, eso no ayudara.” Hablo John mientras miraba con desaprobación a su amigo.

Mycroft lo miro calmadamente sin ninguna expresión, pero por mas que pretendiera esconder sus emociones, su monitor lo delataba, sus pulsaciones habían subido drásticamente después de las palabras de Sherlock.

-“Doctor disculpe a mi hermanito pequeño, veo que está afectado con la noticia.” Sherlock hizo una mueca sarcástica de indiferencia antes sus palabras.

-“Creo que es momento de dejarlos solos, no es necesario que tome una decisión ahora Mr. Holmes aun tiene tiempo para pensar.”  Mycroft asintió con la cabeza, miro afuera, era un día gris como a él le gustaba, disfrutaba del invierno más que cualquier otra persona.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, no estaba seguro de que decir, pensaba que la relación con Sherlock no cambiaria después de todo, no quería mentir y no estaba preparado para enfrentar una vez más las emociones de su hermano menor, solo quería recuperar algo de paz y se le quedaba tan poco tiempo debía tratar de ser lo más honesto con el detective aunque esto doliera. Restablecer un dialogo con su hermano menor seria mas difícil, nunca antes habían estado en esos términos, ambos nunca habían compartido una cena juntos o una caminata al parque no desde que eran niños y si es que eso se podía contar como tal.

-“Sherlock…es personal.” Dijo Mycroft lo mas calmadamente. El detective miro a John con un gesto, indicándole que debía retirarse.

-“No John, por favor quédate, eres familia.” dijo Mycroft tratando de convencerse de que lo había dicho era lo mejor para Sherlock, ambos estaban sorprendidos mas John que el detective. - “Lo que trato de decir es que es una decisión personal, es mi vida Sherlock.”-

-“¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga, que te vea morir sin más?!” Sherlock estaba visiblemente enojado con su hermano mayor, una vez más tenía esa sensación de abandono.

-“Sherlock es parte de la naturaleza, todos mueren, y de seguro yo moriré antes que tu.” Intentaba inútilmente hablar lo más calmado posible.

-“¡Lo único seguro aquí es que tienes una maldita opción y no la quieres tomar, no sé por qué deseas....” fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

-“! PORQUE ES MI DECISION, POR ESO ES! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender Sherlock?” se puso rojo de ira y comenzó a toser, el dolor volvió y sus latidos subieron a 155 LPM, una enfermera llego de inmediato, sacando rápidamente a Sherlock y John de la sala.

Sherlock se quedo parado como congelado en el medio del pasillo, estaba preocupado, lo que parecía ser su primer dialogo con Mycroft había sido un completo desastre, su amigo lo miraba con molesto desde un rincón.

 

\- “¿Aun no lo ves Sherlock?, ¿Sabes por qué tu hermano se niega?” Sherlock voltio y mirando intrigado a John, respondiendo movió la cabeza negativamente. – “Yo soy el reemplazo de tu hermano mayor, eso es lo que piensa Mycroft, tenía mi duda después de que ofreció su vida por la mía en Sherrindford, pero ahora lo puedo ver más claramente, Mycroft piensa que él no es importante en tu vida Sherlock tanto como yo lo soy, por eso hablaba conmigo cada vez, por eso me pedía que te cuidara, por eso me pidió que no me fuera ahora.” Hizo una pausa, Sherlock estaba tan sorprendido que su rostro no lo disimulaba. – “Ustedes dos son tan estúpidos, no se dan cuenta lo mucho que se preocupan el uno por el otro.” – “¿Qué harás Sherlock?”.

Miraba al final del pasillo, sin responder ya que no sabía qué hacer, limar las asperezas con su hermano mayor serian más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero como le había dicho Molly no sería fácil. Dr. Smith salió para decirle que lo menos que necesitaba ahora Mycroft eran discusiones de familia, había tenido nuevamente una arritmia, el mayor de los Holmes descansaba con los ojos cerrados, Sherlock no estaba seguro de pasar, pero finalmente se sentó a su lado, había vuelto la mascarilla de oxigeno a su cara y el detective se lamentaba de lo sucedido, aunque lo negara le dolía ver a Mycroft así, lo destruía no poder detener el tiempo y le habría gustado tener la capacidad de aceptación, de no importar.

-“! Hola pequeño hermanito!” dijo Mycroft sacándose la mascarilla.

-“Lo siento de verdad.” Sus palabras eran sinceras.

-“También lo siento, creo que esa palabra será la base de nuestra relación.” Dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa.

Sherlock se acerco a su hermano mayor, le coloco la mascarilla de oxigeno a pesar de la oposición de Mycroft, pero este se dejo cuidar finalmente – “Descansa Mycroft, estaré aquí hermano mío” – Levanto el brazo, buscaba otra vez la mano de Sherlock, sintió su calor y cayó en un profundó sueño.

 

Entro a su pieza, se veía extraño la mayorías de las cosas, y no recordaba si era como lo había dejado, después de 10 meses fuera de casa no le importaba mucho realmente, camino hasta el closet para dejar su abrigo, se sorprendió, por supuesto estaban los abrigos de Sherlock colgados, todos iguales, de hecho podía Mycroft ver que sus trajes ocupaban una ínfima parte del ropero, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia por la situación, se llevo sus manos a su rostro, respiro profundamente, hizo un esfuerzo y solo sonrió, era obvio que su hermanito pequeño había dormido en su cama.

-“¡¿Cómo te sientes hermanito?!” llego Sherlock y se abalanzo sobre la cama de su hermano, quedando extendido sobre ella.

-“Por vigésima vez, me siento bien Sherlock” dijo Mycroft un poco impaciente. “Veo que te has acomodado muy bien en mi casa.” Hablo mientras seguía sacando su ropa de su maleta.

-“! Nuestra casa ¡ah sí ¡… recuerda que me dejaste todas tu cosas a mi nombre.” Lo dijo burlescamente, había cosas que no tenían porque cambiar, y eso era una de esas ser tal como era Sherlock.

-“Tienes razón, no pensaba volver.” Lo dijo tan natural que Sherlock solo lo miro.

-“Pero ahora estas aquí conmigo y a salvo.” Quería mostrarle las diferencias, ya no estaba solo.

-“¿Sherlock?, se que disfrutas de la compañía de tus amigos más que la mía y sé que nunca hemos estado por mucho tiempo juntos más que en la cenas familiares, de verdad entenderé si quieres volver a Baker Street, puedo cuidarme solo hermanito.” Dijo Mycroft seriamente. Sherlock se quedo pensativo, tenía que ser convincente.

-“Necesito estar aquí, Mycroft…necesito estar contigo.” Sonó mas a una súplica, pero Mycroft en el fondo también quería lo mismo. Se sentó en la cama y lo miro dulcemente.

-“He pasado mucho tiempo solo, así que…si a veces soy insoportable solo ignórame.” Dijo sonriendo.

-“¡Necesitas comer!, iré a prepararte algo” salto nuevamente de la cama como si fuera un niño aun, quería evitar la emoción de en las palabras de Mycroft, camino por el largo pasillo hasta la fría cocina de su hermano, sintió cierta alegría, esto podía realmente resultar después de todo, pero esa efímera felicidad se esfumo cuando recordó que tendría que decirle el acuerdo de él con Eurus.

 

A medida que los días pasaban su relación con Mycroft mejoraba, su hermano tenía razón cuando le dijo una vez que tenían más cosas en común de lo que hubiera pensado, su pasión por la música, las últimas noches Sherlock tocaba su violín mientras Mycroft tocaba su piano de cola era algo que disfrutaban hacer juntos antes de dormir, Wagner era compositor favorito de ambos, sus recuerdos de la niñez se fortalecían con cada momento juntos, eran cosas que él había borrado junto con Eurus.

No lo podía negar era extraño e impensado pero allí estaban los dos caminando en la riviera del Támesis en la puesta de sol uno al lado del otro contra toda lógica y eso lo que Sherlock se había dado cuenta, sentía un profundo amor por su hermano mayor, pero aunque no tardo en ver esto era improbable que algún día se lo dijera, no al menos ahora.

 

-“Necesito descansar.” Dijo Mycroft mientras buscaba una banca. Sherlock se preocupo al ver lo agitado que estaba su hermano, no estaba lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar a Eurus. Quizás nunca lo estaría. – “No me mires así Sherlock, esto es normal solo han pasado 5 días desde que salí del hospital.”

-“¿Cómo te sientes?” Sherlock seguía preocupado.

-“Ya que me preguntas tanto, ¿Realmente quieres saber?” le dijo con una sonrisa. El más joven asintió con la cabeza, Mycroft tomo la mano de su hermano y la puso en su pecho. – “Así es como me siento, cansado, fue una larga caminata creo.” - su corazón latía fuerte y demasiado rápido, Sherlock se asusto aun mas. – “¡Esto es normal, deja de preocuparte!” Le dijo Mycroft.

-“Hay algo que debo decirte.” Sin sacar la mano de su pecho, quería sentir su corazón cuando le dijera esto.

-“¿Qué pasa?” su expresión cambio bruscamente.

-“Mycroft recurrí a Eurus para tener información de ti cuando estabas en Ucrania, habían pasado meses sin saber de ti, ella quiere verte en tu casa a solas, ese fue el acuerdo.” El hermano mayor cerro sus ojos y inclinando se llevo sus manos a la cara. Sherlock esta escena la había visto muchas veces antes, Mycroft se paro y camino hasta la baranda que lo separaba con el rio Támesis.

-“Creo que no puedo evitar ese momento por siempre, está bien hermanito mío, haz lo que tengas que hacer.” Sherlock estaba sorprendido se lo había tomado demasiado bien para ser Mycroft. Apoyado de la baranda se llevo su mano al pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos, el detective rápidamente se paro, tomo del brazo a su hermano y lo llevo a la banca, desabrocho un botón de la camisa y del abrigo,

-“Lo siento hermanito… creo que desfibrilador funciona, sentí un leve golpe en mi pecho…dolió bastante.” No podía ocultar que solo enfrentar a su hermanita lo aterraba.

-“Tienes un corazón después de todo en algún lugar Mycroft” ambos hermanos se miraron y rieron.

No le molestaba mostrar su fragilidad frente a Sherlock, no es lo que hubiera pensado hace 2 años atrás, pero las circunstancias y prioridades habían cambiado, Mycroft estaba sentado en el piano, había conseguido algo de soledad que tanto anhelaba, su hermanito menor había ido a ver a Rosie y a John a su casa, tenia 2 horas para él en completa soledad, pensó súbitamente en un cigarro, sabía que no podía fumar pero Sherlock no estaba y que mal le haría un cigarro con una copa de whisky, no bebía desde año nuevo, le fascino la sola idea de sentir el humo en sus pulmones y ese sabor amargo entre sus labios, camino a su pieza y de seguro en los bolsillos de los abrigos de Sherlock encontraría un cigarro, comenzó su búsqueda pero se detuvo cuando sintió en uno de los bolsillos un papel, lo saco y era un sobre de carta sin abrir, “Laboratorio de Genética –Test ADN. Hospital St Batholomew”.

Mycroft se sentó en la amplia mesa, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, cada vez que ocurría algo con su hermanito menor, esta vez no era diferente, puso sus manos entrelazadas  y apoyando su cara en ellas espero a Sherlock. Dejo el sobre de carta en la mesa, su celular y un vaso de whisky a medio beber.

 

**_Myc, voy en camino. ¿Cómo estás? SH_ **

 Su corazón se acelero cuando vio el mensaje, no lo contestaría, no estaba bien por supuesto, estaba nervioso y molesto de que su hermanito le hubiera ocultado esto, encendió el cigarro y comenzó a toser, definitivamente había perdido la práctica, para cuando Sherlock llego casi corriendo estaba oscuro y a su cuenta llevaba 3 cigarros, 2 vasos de whisky. Su hermano menor solo pudo sentir el inconfundible aroma de cigarro y la cerilla encendida al final de la sala, la figura de Mycroft se iluminaba por la luz de la luna que atravesaba parte de la habitación, el detective se acerco con intensión de increpar a su hermano quien estiro su brazo y le mostro el sobre.

Sherlock se quedo estático y en silencio evito mirar el rostro de su hermano temiendo lo peor, Mycroft tomo su vaso y camino hacia el enorme ventanal, mirando como afuera nevaba incesantemente.

-“¿Estas mojado hermanito?, es mejor que te cambies de ropa, puedo esperar a tener esta conversación unos minutos.” Dijo Mycroft con una voz baja.

-“Estoy bien Mycroft.” Dijo Sherlock. “Podemos conversar ahora, pero antes deja de beber.”

-“Pues bien, te escucho.” Dijo Mycroft dejando su vaso en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá.

-“Cuando estabas grave en el hospital, le pedí ayuda con una prueba de ADN a Molly, en ese momento quería confirmar lo que nuestra madre había dicho esa noche, quería saber si tu y yo somos hermanos.”  Estaba preocupado y analizaba cada expresión facial de Mycroft.

-“¿Por qué no has abierto la carta?” Mycroft estaba intrigado.

-“Porque necesitaba hacerlo contigo, necesitaba…si tu también quieres saber.” Hablo algo inseguro el detective.

Mycroft tomo el análisis de laboratorio, no podía negar que también la curiosidad que había invadido a Sherlock lo afectaba también, respiraba agitadamente el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en él.

-“Ya tengo lo que necesitaba saber Sherlock, tarde en darme cuenta y en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, y lo que dijiste es cierto esto es lo mejor que nos pudo a ver pasado, no necesito saber si eres mi hermano biológico o no Sherlock, necesito saber que eres lo mas importante en mi vida y que sin importar lo que suceda entre nosotros, estaré siempre para ti” Mycroft suspiro profundamente como sacándose un peso de encima, tomo la carta y camino hasta la chimenea, giro para ver si Sherlock aun quería ver el resultado de la prueba, este se acerco y se puso a un lado de su hermano tomando su hombro.

Ambos hermanos veían como el resultado de la prueba de ADN se perdía entra las brazas ardientes, Sherlock miro por primera vez con admiración a Mycroft, pero a pesar de ese momento fue incapaz de expresar alguna palabra afectiva a su hermano mayor, solo se acerco un poco mas y lo abrazo, era lo más cercano a decirle que lo ama.

 - “Necesitas descansar Mycroft, no mas cigarro, no mas whisky”  el funcionario de gobierno levanto una ceja y desafiante, tomo el resto de whisky que quedaba en el vaso.

\- “Sherlock, ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?” el detective recordó, se lamentaba sin duda.

-  “Si hay algo mas.” Mientras aun lo abrazaba lo miro y continúo. “Irene me entrego la memoria USB, no pude descifrarlo y necesitaba saber su contenido…se lo entregue a nuestra hermana.” La decepción de Mycroft en su rostro era todo lo que menos quería, seguía mirando las brazas unos largos minutos sin decir nada.

\- “Solo contacta a Eurus cuanto antes, la estaré esperando.” Mycroft se aparto de su hermano. – “Me sorprende que sigas siendo tan ingenuo Sherlock, por eso tenía que cuidar de ti siempre, aunque falle y no pude protegerte lo suficiente.”

\- “¿Dónde vas?” dijo Sherlock preocupado.

\- “Sherlock…necesito estar solo, por favor no digas nada mas.” Podía sentir la rabia en sus palabras, en otra ocasión su hermano lo habría enfrentado.

\- “Lo siento…” pero Mycroft ya se había perdido en la oscuridad, lo que fuera que tuviera esa memoria era demasiado importante, pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor el confiaba en su intuición más que en su lógica esta vez, algo le decía que Eurus no buscaba dañar a Mycroft.  

 

Los siguientes días que pasaron, el hermano menor seguía insistentemente disculpándose con Mycroft a su manera y la única manera en que él era, llevándole desayuno por la mañana y acompañándolo a todas partes, de alguna forma se había transformado en su sombra, en su estilo no estaba acostumbrado y le resultaba extraño aunque no desconocido, cuando pequeños Mycroft enfermo de bronquitis, luego de ese episodio Sherlock no lo dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra, quizás era el momento de ir un poco mas allá, su hermano mayor le dijo que quería conocer a Rosie oficialmente, Sherlock no pudo evitar reírse de las formalidades de su hermano mayor, pero reconoció que el funcionario estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por socializar con sus amigos y por supuesto para Sherlock sería más que divertido ver a su hermano mayor interactuando con otros seres vivos inferiores para él.

-“Rosie, este es el Tío Mycroft, dile: ¡hola ¡” Dijo John mientras observaba que Mycroft no pudo evitar reaccionar desconcertado a la palabra Tío. Sherlock los observaba como mirando a dos ratones de laboratorio.

-“Hola Rosie” dijo algo inseguro el hermano mayor, inmediatamente Rosie comenzó a llorar y Sherlock voltio para reír a destajo, John mirando a su amigo no pudo contener su risa. El tío Myc tomo sin pensarlo en sus brazos a Rosie quien en unos segundos dejo de llorar y empezó a jugar con la nariz del hermano mayor.

-“¡Por Dios cállense los dos! ¡¿Cuándo van a madurar?!” dijo Mycroft con autoridad.

-“Lo haces muy bien Mycroft, creo que serás el siguiente niñero sustituto.” Dijo John riéndose.

Sherlock solo lo miro la tierna escena pensando que su hermano mayor habría sido un excelente padre, de alguna forma también lo fue para él, su figura paterna más cercana, sus padres ausentes en gran parte de su vida y en la mayoría de sus problemas Mycroft había estado allí, tomo su celular y comenzó a grabar a Mycroft y a Rosie juntos.

-“¿Qué haces Sherlock?” dijo John sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-“Nada.” Dijo Sherlock ocultando lo que hacía.

-“Los están grabando, eso haces…” dijo riéndose.

-“Si,… ¿John?, creo que eso hare ahora, lo grabare cada vez que pueda.” Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. John puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, le dio un beso en su cabeza.

-“Serán los mejores recuerdos que tengas de él, pero aun esta aquí, aun tienes tiempo Sherlock, no lo olvides.” Se quedo en silencio mirando como Mycroft disfrutaba de la compañía de Rosie más que el resto.

-“¿Cómo te sientes, Mycroft?” el hermano mayor miro al techo como perdiendo la paciencia.

-“John, ¿Puedes imaginar cuantas veces al día me pregunta lo mismo?” mientras jugaba con Rosie.

-“Me imagino, solo se preocupa por ti Mycroft.” Dijo John.

-“No lo creo lo hace para fastidiarme.” Las palabras de su hermano mayor calaron tan hondo en Sherlock que no pudo responder.

-“No estaba equivocado Sherlock, tienes que decirle lo que sientes.” Hablando muy bajo en el oído del detective.

Seguía grabando, dejo el celular en la mesa y se acerco a Mycroft, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero cuando lo miraba todo lo pretendía decir se congelaba, solo temía que al decir todo lo que sentía fuera como llegar al final del camino entre ambos, siempre lo había pensado así, no quería darse por enterado lo que sucedía, no quería asumir que su hermano en un tiempo mas no estaría. Mycroft se quedo sorprendido al ver que el detective lo miraba como tratando de decirle algo pero algo le sucedía, se quedo estático y nervioso - ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil? – pensó, se levanto rápidamente y salió al pasillo, bajo por las escaleras corriendo necesitaba respirar, necesitaba salir de allí, saco un cigarrillo, sus manos temblaban, estúpidamente intentaba usar el encendedor pero solo salían chispas, no se había dado cuenta que llovía. Mycroft lo seguía, observaba inquieto sin comprender que lo que había pasado, se acerco y tomo su mano.

-“Sherlock no encenderá, esta mojado, no te has dado cuenta que llueve.” Ambos hombres estaban empapados mirándose. – “Vamos adentro no quiero que te enfermes.”.

-“¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por mi?” dijo Sherlock enojado.

-“Dije algo malo, Sherlock, ¿Qué sucede?” estaba preocupado.

-“¿Qué sucede? Ese es el problema, ¡No quiero pensar mas Mycroft!” respiraba agitado, sus emociones lo estaban dominando.

-“¿Qué pasa Mycroft?” dijo John, el hermano vio como Sherlock subió corriendo a su pieza.

-“No tengo idea, solo espera aquí.” El mayor subió apenas corriendo las escaleras, la puerta estaba cerrada, se podía oír como se rompían cosas en su interior.

-“¡Por favor Sherlock… abre la puerta!” estaba cansado a penas pudo hablar. No hubo respuesta, no espero y solo con su pie golpeo la puerta, su hermanito menor estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado a un lado de la cama con sus manos en su cara.

Mycroft entendió lo que sucedía, lo mismo había ocurrido cuando Sherlock no podía encontrar a RedBeard aquella vez rompió parte de su cuarto también, los mismo que en Sherrinford, su hermano seguía siendo dominado por sus emociones, solo se sentó a su lado, paso su brazo atreves de él, lo llevo a su pecho y lo abrazo, no sabía que decir.

-“Sé que estas triste Sherlock…solo quiero que seas feliz…” su hermano menor lo interrumpió.

-“Entonces toma esa oportunidad que te dio el Dr. Smith y prométeme que no me dejaras, estarás siempre conmigo.” Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de prometer nada a nadie a parte del Tío Rudy, se quedo en silencio, y se dejo llevar por sus emociones, lo abrazo a un más fuerte, podía sentir el cabello mojado de Sherlock en su cara.

-“Hermanito mío…lo prometo.” Su actitud cambio al instante como si le hubieran ofrecido el mejor caso para resolver, como un niño que consiguió finalmente su golosina, miro a Mycroft a los ojos. – “¡Gracias, Mycroft!” – y lo beso en la mejilla, el funcionario no sabía que pensar, si había sido manipulado o todo había sido real, desconcertado se paro.

-“Me iré a cambiar ropa, tú has lo mismo, limpia este desastre…no me hagas ordenártelo Sherlock.” Levantando una ceja mirándolo fijamente, estaba aun pasmado, no sabía que pensar y salió. John quien estaba con Rosie mirando la escena, estaba también sorprendido.

-“Sherlock, ¿No era más fácil decirle lo que sentías?” Observando a Sherlock que tomaba las figuras de yeso rotas en el suelo.

-“Por cierto, pero si se lo digo, tengo la sensación que lo perderé John, como si fuera una despedida.” Se sentó en su cama.

-“Eso es una estupidez Sherlock, además ahora cree que los has manipulado, no sé que es peor.” Hablo moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-“John no estaba actuando, fue real, solo que no puedo decirle...”

-“Deja el orgullo, o alguna otra cosa que tu estúpida cabeza este pensando, no es el momento, debes ser lo más sincero con él, Sherlock, tiene que entender que él importante en tu vida, haciendo lo que acabas de hacer no lo lograras.”

Muchas veces había pensado que John era tan molesto como Mycroft y es que cuando se trataba de conciencia John siempre tenía la razón, los días pasaron, el funcionario de gobierno se veía cada vez más fortalecido se cansaba cada vez menos en sus caminatas nocturnas, y ya comenzaba hablar de trabajo, era otro punto que Sherlock tendría que convencerlo, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era Eurus, mañana seria el día y a pesar de la negativa de Lady Smallwood su hermano accedió a aceptar las condiciones de Eurus.


	15. ~ Eurus Sentis ~

Sherlock no pudo dormir en toda la noche, repasaba en su mente cada posible escena de lo que podría suceder, aunque era toda una operación con Scotland Yard y el MI5, no confiaba en nada ni en nadie. Mycroft solo durmió un par de horas, no se hablaban, estaba demasiado nervioso y solo decía un “Si” por respuesta cada vez que el detective repasaba cada situación sin poner gran atención.  Una comitiva de 6 autos negros se acercaba, Mycroft se puso su chaqueta, miro a Sherlock con una sonrisa – “¡Por Dios Sherlock cambia tu cara, esto no es un funeral! – trato inútilmente de fingir una sonrisa y el mayor solo miro al techo suspirando profundamente, abrió la puerta y con sus manos en los bolsillos espero que bajara su hermanita del auto.-

-“¿Qué es esto?” dijo el mayor de los Holmes molesto.

-“Es parte del protocolo Señor, fue orden de….” Dijo uno de los guardias.

Mycroft lo miro intensamente al hombre sin decir ninguna palabra más y solo basto un gesto del funcionario de gobierno para a que su hermana le sacara las esposas, Sherlock por supuesto sonrió con esta actitud de su hermano, le encantaba cuando colocaba su poder sobre otros que no fuera él. Eurus lo observaba, no había odio en sus ojos, solo una completa inexpresión que aterraba a su hermano mayor, trataba de controlar su respiración lo mayor posible, pasaron juntos al gran salón.

-“Bienvenida hermanita.” Dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa.

-“Esto me recuerda a Sherrinford, que bien lo pasamos juntos aquella vez.” Dijo ella sarcásticamente. “Pero ahora seré yo y Mycroft, creo que es momento de que te vayas Sherlock.” El hermano mayor asintió con la cabeza, el detective no quería salir pero lo habían planificado muy bien. Mycroft tenía conectado un micrófono y una banda cardiaca que enviaba señales de su estado de salud al notebook de Sherlock.

 

Ambos se sentaron uno al frente del otro, Mycroft le sirvió té, y se acomodo para mirarla fijamente, su pecho se sentía apretado, y su piel estaba caliente, sus manos temblaban, Mycroft ponía su concentración en cada movimiento para ocultar su preocupación.

-“Te ves mejor Mycroft, pensé que morirías en el hospital.” Hablo Eurus disfrutando del momento único.

-“No puedo negar que me habría gustado la idea al igual que tu.” Hablo Mycroft con su pragmatismo habitual.

-“En algo estamos de acuerdo, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?” miraba su tasa revolviendo el contenido y continuo. “Todos estos años encerrada, nunca hubiera pensando que yo y tu teníamos algo en común querido hermanito.” Dijo burlándose.

-“Eurus realmente…” fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-“! No, no, no ¡ ¿Qué haces Mycroft?, no puedes disculparte tan rápido, eso no está bien, no seas aburrido.” La mirada era distante y a Mycroft le traía recuerdos inevitables de Moriarty.

-“Bueno…” hizo una pausa encogiendo de hombros, pensó muy bien lo siguiente que diría. “¿Por qué estamos tu y yo aquí?” La calma a su voz había vuelto, como resignado a la ocasión.

-“Vengo a terminar lo que tú y yo dejamos pendiente, Mycroft.” Sus ojos azules era intensos y el mayor de los Holmes podía apostar que en algún minuto se volvieron negros.

-“Pensé que en Sherrinford lo habías dicho todo.” Dijo Mycroft dudando.

-“No me refiero a Sherrinford, Mycroft, me refiero a lo que sucedió esa tarde de sábado en Musgrave, ¿Lo recuerdas querido hermanito?” palideció de repente, sus manos comenzaron a transpirar y parte del terror de esa noche volvió.

Greg miraba como Sherlock se llevaba su mano a la boca, súbitamente las pulsaciones de Mycroft subieron, su corazón estaba recibiendo estrés, John no mejoraba la situación estaba tan preocupado como su amigo. – “¡Vamos Myke, contrólate!” – hablo en voz alta Sherlock pero sabía que no podía escucharlo.

Los tres permanecían a distancia de la casa desde una unidad de la scotland yard escuchaban  con atención el dialogo de ambos hermanos, cualquier indicio de provocación actuarían de inmediato, Sherlock esperaba no llegar a ese punto, parte de lo que había construido con Eurus los últimos meses se derrumbaría, no tenía dudas que su hermanita ya era incapaz de hacerle daño pero no estaba seguro de Mycroft, era después de todo el responsable directo de que ella aun permaneciera encerrada en Sherrinford.

-“¿Sigues siendo ese niño emocional que se esconde tras su desagradables palabras, Mycroft?” hizo una evidente cara de desprecio por el comentario de Eurus.

Mycroft se paro y camino por la sala hasta la ventana, no le importo dar la espalda a Eurus, se estaba esforzando por recordar aquella noche, a pesar de que tenía 11 años esa vez, siempre había pensado que al igual que Sherlock se había inventado parte de la historia, lo único cierto era que desde ese día nunca más volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Eurus, hasta hace 5 años atrás.

-“Me gustaba la vida en Musgrave, era sencilla.” Dijo Mycroft con tristeza.

-“La nostalgia, la miel de los débiles, te has vuelto emocional hermanito, ¿ese corazón enfermo que tienes podrá soportar mi visita?”  Solo la miro por encima de su hombro, llevo su mano a su pecho, cerró los ojos y trato de respirar profundamente, era claro que su hermanita trataría de sacarlo de contexto y presionarlo.

Sherlock comenzaba a colocarse nervioso ante los comentarios de Eurus, si algo podía hacerlo sentir culpable era el hecho de Mycroft estuviera en esta situación.

-“Si, recuerdo esa noche hermana, ¿Cómo podría olvidar?”. Su cuerpo completo se coloco tenso al verse rodeado de las falsas lapidas.

-“Por favor ilumíname, Mycroft, quiero saber tu punto de vista.” La sonrisa era macabra, siempre había disfrutado torturando a su hermano mayor.

-“Habíamos estado jugando toda la tarde, entre…” fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-Mycroft, se preciso, “no estábamos”, tu no jugabas solo nos observabas, más bien donde tu pudieras vigilar a Sherlock.” Mycroft trago saliva, era cierto nunca fue parte de los juegos de sus hermanos, a menos que Sherlock se lo suplicara.

-“Es cierto…recuerdo que estabas dibujando bajo ese enorme y viejo cedro, Sherlock no se acercaba a ti, jugaba solo con un palo en el agua, empujando un barquito de papel que le hice.” La memoria comenzaba a resurgir en el mayor.

-“Continua hermano mío…por favor.” Dijo Eurus observándolo, Mycroft estaba en su palacio mental era un lugar que trataba de evitar.

Sherlock escuchaba con atención a su hermano mayor hablar, se dio cuenta que los recuerdos de Mycroft no eran del todo claros y le costaba decir las palabras adecuadas, de seguro el terror que su hermano mayor siente por Eurus está justificado.

-“Recuerdo que ya oscurecía, estábamos sentados en familia cenando, nuestra madre me mira extraño…no sé por que…” Mycroft hizo por recordar las palabras de su madre, pero en vano solo oía como Sherlock golpeaba con el tenedor el plato.

-“Porque dejaste que Sherlock se mojara, siempre te castigaba por algo que hacia Sherlock.” Hizo una pausa. “¿Nunca pensante Mycroft por que mama y papa nos miraban extraño?” el mayor giro, por un momento pensó que sabia la verdad. “Tú y yo éramos diferentes hermanito, siempre hubo amor para Sherlock, siempre lo hubo” lo dijo con cierta rabia.

-“Si Sherlock es y siempre ha sido especial, pero somos adultos deberías haberlo superado ya.” No era momento para sarcasmos pero Mycroft no podía evitar ser como es. Ella se paro súbitamente y se detuvo en medio de la sala, el hermano mayor trago saliva y su corazón golpeo fuerte en su pecho.

-“Siempre defendiendo a Sherlock… Mycroft te recuerdo que yo no crecí en familia, no tengo una vida como la tuya, nadie estuvo allí para mi” la verdad lo atravesó como una daga en su pecho.

Mycroft miro por la ventana, solo se veía la fuente de agua cubierta de hojas secas, miro sus manos blancas que temblaban incontrolablemente, siempre había evitado este tipo de situaciones, él sabía que no podía manejar esto.

-“Luego de la cena, estábamos yo y Sherlock en mi pieza, le estaba leyendo Moby Dick, quería agua así baje pero antes pase por tu pieza y recuerdo que tu seguías dibujándonos” hizo una pausa para toser. “Papa y mama hablan de ti, los podíamos escuchar como discutían, siempre discutían, baje a la cocina y me quede unos minutos allí con el vaso con agua en la mano, no quería escucharlos…” Mycroft se llevo sus manos a la cara. “…entonces escuche a nuestra madre gritar…” el rostro de horror volvió a la más viejo de los hermanos.

-“¿Qué paso luego, Mycroft?” Eurus solo estaba a unos metros de Mycroft, no se había percatado que ella se acercaba.

-“Subí corriendo la escalera, pero no podía ver, no podía respirar estaba todo lleno de humo, te vi tomada de las manos de mi madre, nuestro padre me pregunto algo no le entendía…”

-“Te pregunto si Sherlock estaba contigo abajo.” Dijo Eurus.

-“¡Sherlock, no estaba conmigo y tu lo sabías Eurus, lo sabías!” Mycroft comenzó a sentir sus emociones, evitaba recordar este momento.

-“Si es verdad, lo sabía, pero eso no es todo, ¿Cierto hermano mío?” podía ver que Mycroft le dificultaba a respirar.

-“El pasillo estaba oscuro y solo podía ver las llamas salir de tu pieza, no podía abrir la puerta, llamaba a Sherlock y no respondía…”

-“¿Qué sentías Mycroft?, por favor dímelo”

-“¡Miedo, mucho miedo!, tenía que salir de allí no podía respirar…”

-“¿Qué hiciste?” Hablo Eurus mientras se paro detrás del funcionario de gobierno.

-“Tome una barra de acero al final de pasillo con eso limpiaba mama la chimenea…golpee la manilla, no podía abrir la puerta, la barra se resbalaba de mis manos…”

John tomo del hombro a su amigo, las pulsaciones de Mycroft estaban en 163 LPM, Sherlock estaba tan atento escuchando a su hermano mayor que perdió noción completa en él, miro a Lestrade y pidió una ambulancia como precaución.

-“¡Seguí llamando a Sherlock, seguí golpeando la puerta…hasta que se abrió, estaba tirado en suelo…mi hermano no se mueve.” Dijo su voz era desesperada, apoyando sus puños sobre la mesa, recordaba. - “! Tenemos que salir de allí ¡ Sherlock pesa demasiado lo arrastre al pasillo, las llamas cubrían tu puerta Eurus…no hay otra salida…”

-“¡Háblame Mycroft, no te quedes allí!” dijo Eurus recordando con él.

-“Lo abrace, lo llevo apoyado en mi pecho…no se mueve Eurus.” Su respiración era agitada y su hermana podía ver como su corazón latía su cuello pulsando incesantemente. - “Desde la escalera grito por ayuda pero nadie me escucha, no sé donde están mis padres.”

Los tres escuchaban el relato de Mycroft como si fuera una historia de horror, Sherlock ahora entendía porque no recordaba, había estado inconsciente cuando paso todo.

-“Continua…por favor.” mientras lo miraba disfrutando cada palabra del mayor, el desenlacé que solo ella conocía.

-“Logramos salir de la casa…no puedo más, pesa demasiado y nos caímos al pasto, no dejo de toser, Sherlock está bien.”

-“No, Mycroft, no está bien, vuelve a mirarlo, aquí viene el momento” Dijo insistente Eurus.

-“Te veo Eurus estas allí parada esperándonos.” Su voz era confusa.

-“No los estaba esperando, solo quería verte a ti, solo a ti Mycroft y aquí viene el contexto emocional que has reprimido querido hermano, lo que te cambio para siempre” dijo fríamente. Podía ver a Eurus junto él y por fin comprendió el sentimiento de pérdida por primera vez en su vida y como una sombra cayó en sus hombros.

-“¡Sherlock no respira!, no sé qué hacer…” el recuerdo fue tan intenso que Mycroft que sus ojos se humedecieron.

-“Eres solo un niño Mycroft, pero sabes que hacer, siempre los has sabido aunque te equivocaste muchas veces, eres tan profundamente, profundamente defectuoso hermano mío.” Miraba intensamente al funcionario de gobierno, sus ojos estaban cerrados. “No dejes de hablarme, Mycroft, sabes que tienes que hacer, porque ya lo hiciste, solo no lo recuerdas.”

Mycroft se ve a sí mismo como un niño, limpiando la cara de su hermanito, tratando de impulsar aire atreves de los pulmones de Sherlock, golpeando levemente su frágil cara, lagrimas caían del joven Mycroft, impotente y solo.

-“Intento ayudarlo… ¡Respira Sherlock por favor despierta!”

-“Eso es Mycroft… falta muy poco.” Está llena de emoción de recordar ese momento.

-“¡Esta tosiendo, esta tosiendo, respira de nuevo…!”

-“¿Qué haces ahora?” dijo la hermana tomando el abre cartas que esta encima del la mesa.

-“Solo lo abrazo, no quiero que se vaya… ¡y a ti no te quiero cerca!, te empuje y te caíste al pasto, Eurus, fue tu culpa, todo ha sido tu culpa.” Dijo Mycroft que abría lentamente sus ojos húmedos, volviendo a la realidad.

-“¡Si eso hiciste Mycroft, siempre fue Sherlock para ti, solo Sherlock todo estos años, y ahora que lo pienso el no da un centavo por ti ni lo que haces por él!, ¡Si Mycroft me abandonaste, no luchaste por mi cuando me llevaron, nunca te importe! ¡ME DEJASTE SOLA!” dijo gritándole.

El hermano mayor giro para enfrentarla, vio como el abre carta en forma de puñal se acercaba a su pecho, con su brazo sostuvo la mano de Eurus quien lo empujaba contra la mesa, a Mycroft aún le quedaban fuerzas, con el brazo que se apoyaba en la mesa le arrebato  el puñal a su hermanita tirándolo lejos, Eurus agarro por el cuello a Mycroft intentando estrangularlo, la miro a sus ojos tenían una profunda tristeza. – “¡Bas...BASTA… Eurus!”- le ordeno el hermano mayor, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que ella no habría esperado, Mycroft recurrió a toda la fuerza que le quedaba la contuvo llevando sus brazos a través de su delicado cuerpo, ella no se dejaba, ambos cayeron al piso, él la llevo contra su pecho y la abrazo aun con más fuerza. –Lo siento Eurus, perdóname hermanita” -

Sherlock corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, John y Lestrade quien sacaba su arma lo seguían, ambos agentes del MI5 forzaron la puerta entrando, pero la escena los superaría a todos, Mycroft estaba apoyado contra la mesa, tenía a Eurus en sus brazos y su cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, el rostro de ella se perdía entre su cabello, el hermano mayor hizo un gesto para que nadie se acercara, los tres se quedaron parados mirando lo que ocurría, el detective no se iría, veía que su hermano mayor no estaba bien.

-“Si.” Dijo ella débilmente, después de eso Eurus paso sus brazos por el cansado cuerpo de su hermano mayor y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, podía escuchar el descontrolado corazón de Mycroft pero no le molesto, llevo su mano a su pecho – “¿Cansado?” – dijo ella, el funcionario de gobierno respirando dificultosamente solo movió la cabeza. Se quedaron así por unos minutos más sin hablar más, Mycroft entendió en ese momento que podía llegar a sentir por su hermana la misma emoción cuando la conoció por primera vez, no fue muy distinto, ni menos emocionante.

Sherlock caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación continua, los minutos pasaban y su hermano necesitaba atención médica, hasta que apareció Eurus en la puerta, él solo la miro sin decir nada corrió donde Mycroft quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón, el detective soltó la corbata, – “Eso es respira hermanito”-  dijo Sherlock mas algo mas aliviado.

John movió negativamente la cabeza, - “No puede seguir, Sherlock, no está bien” –

-“Mycroft…”

-“Sherlock, solo escúchame por esta vez, necesito hacer esto, es importante para mí.”

Sherlock salió enojado, no entendía como Mycroft continuara con esto, camino hasta la camioneta, no podían seguir el audio de la conversación, Greg pensaba que se había dañado el dispositivo cuando ambos forcejeaban, Sherlock no dejaba de observar el monitor de su hermano, sus pulsaciones habían disminuido pero seguían siendo irregulares.

-“Tiene una arritmia persistente, contracciones ventriculares prematuras, eso son los cambios que aparecen aquí.” Hablo el Dr. Watson explicándole a Lestrade.

-“Gracias John por el dato técnico pero eso no me ayuda.” Dijo Sherlock respirando profundamente, aun más preocupado. – “Si sigue así tendremos que llevarlo al hospital”-

-“Tu hermano lo resistirá Sherlock, deja de preocuparte tanto.” Dijo Greg.

-“Creo que ha pasado lo peor, no creo que Eurus le haga daño.” John lo digo sin convencerse de sus propias palabras.

 

Había pasado una o dos horas cuando sonó el celular de Greg, ya estaba completamente oscuro, era Lady Smallwood que ordenaba que podían retirarse y solo personal del MI5 se quedaría en el lugar, Eurus pasaría la noche en casa de Mycroft. La sorpresa impacto a Sherlock que solo podía pensar que este había sido idea de su nuevo y amable hermanito mayor. Entrando en la casa ya no estaban en el gran salón, subió por las escaleras y allí estaban los dos, Eurus parecía que ya dormía, Mycroft a su lado encima de la cama recostado.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible,  caminaron por el pasillo, Mycroft sintió como un vacio en su pecho y su visión se nublo, solo encontró el muro para apoyarse, Sherlock reacciono inmediatamente lo tomo con sus brazos evitando su caída.

-“Te llevare al hospital” dijo Sherlock angustiado.

-“No Sherlock, solo necesito descansar, estaré bien.” Su voz era tan frágil como su salud.

John ayudo a su amigo a llevar a Mycroft hasta su pieza, el funcionario de gobierno apenas podía caminar.

-“Mycroft no te dejare solo esta noche, menos si esta Eurus aquí, no estás en mis planes organizar un funeral esta semana querido hermano”

-“¡Sherlock realmente me conmueves!” dijo John burlándose.

-“¿Y qué piensas hacer hermanito mío, acampar en medio del pasillo?” Dijo Mycroft riéndose.

-“No, dormiré contigo en la cama” su hermano levanto una ceja.

-“¡¿Qué?, perdiste la cabeza, somos adultos!” Dijo Mycroft con una altiva moralidad.

-“¡Y si también eres mi hermano mayor y me necesitas, así es que tomare uno de tus pijamas!” John no podía evitar reírse con la situación y ver la cara de molestia de Mycroft.

-“Creo que es momento de irme para dejarlos que disfruten de su noche juntos, Sherlock si me necesitas llámame.” Dijo John sarcasticamente y se perdió en el pasillo.

 

Se metió en la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible, hace años que no compartía con su hermano mayor el mismo lugar, no desde que era solo un niño, cada vez que tenia pesadillas o por alguna otra razón que no recordaba dormía con su hermano, a veces en medio de la noche despertaba y lo iba a buscar, instintivamente Mycroft siempre lo acerca a su pecho, abrazándolo, era la única manera en que Sherlock podía dormir, noche tras noche, durante semanas completas.

-“¡Estoy despierto, déjame de mirarme Sherlock!” dijo el mayor sonriendo.

-“¿Cómo sabes que yo…?”. Dijo sorprendido Sherlock.

-“Es algo que hacías cuando niño, siempre llegabas a mi pieza viéndome por alguna razón, a veces por largos minutos.” 

-“¿Cómo te sientes Mycroft?” quería acercarse lo necesitaba.

-“Ya extrañaba que lo preguntaras, no muy bien la verdad, ¿Y tu hermanito?” Sherlock estaba afectado tanto como Mycroft.

-“Estoy mejor que tu, creo que será una larga noche sin dormir” podía ver la silueta de su rostro, no quería ser emocional no ahora. “Gracias Mycroft” dijo Sherlock se quebraba su voz, nunca lo diría directamente, nunca quizás con esta intensidad.

-“Gracias, ¿Por qué, Sherlock?” pero no hubo respuesta, el silencio volvió entre ellos, Mycroft estiro su brazo izquierdo observando a Sherlock quien sintió por fin lo que esperaba, el hermano menor se dejo llevar y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. – “De alguna forma estaremos bien” – dijo Mycroft.

Para Sherlock era un sueño, como un recuerdo demasiado lejano para haber sido real, podía ver que la respiración de Mycroft se reducía dejándose llevar por el cansancio su corazón aun latía demasiado rápido, solo lo escuchaba y sabia que aun estaba allí para él, se concentro en cada pulso y simplemente se dejo llevar como cuando era un niño, podía sentir que todo era extraño, pero que importaba, habían reprimido sus emociones por demasiado tiempo, nada había cambiado, después de todo era lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado.

Sherlock despertó bruscamente lo que había visto era cierto, estaba Eurus de pie con las manos atrás frente a Mycroft quien aún seguía durmiendo, comenzó a temblar – “¡Por favor Eurus, No!” -estirando su mano tratando de proteger al funcionario de gobierno.

“¿Qué sucede?” hablo Mycroft, tenía la boca seca y comenzó a respirar dificultosamente, siempre cuando despertaba su corazón comenzaba una carrera, era algo molesto, pero con el tiempo lo asumió. Miro a su derecha y ella estaba parada, su pelo largo y pijama blanco en la oscuridad solo aumento su terror en el rostro del mayor, sin decir nada, solo estaba allí amenazante, su expresión era vacía y lejana.

-“¿Mycroft…?” Sherlock intento levantarse pero con el mayor se lo impidió.

 Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente, levanto su cabeza mirándola, ofreció su mano a su hermanita, estaba vez no temblaba, estaba no había miedo en él, pero Eurus retrocedió, podía ver que ella luchaba en su interior, salió de la cama y intento acercarse, pero en cada paso ella se alejaba, Mycroft levanto sus brazos ofreciendo lo que ella necesitara hacer, Eurus aun escondía sus manos atrás, el mayor sabía lo que podía ocurrir pero no se detuvo, volvió a estirar su mano, Eurus bajo su rostro y algo brillo en la oscuridad, simplemente dejo caer en la mano de su hermano mayor el cuchillo, Mycroft miro lo que tenias en sus manos un suspiro se arranco entre sus labios y solo lanzo el cuchillo en un rincón de la habitación, ella se quedo quieta sin decir palabra, Mycroft se acerco lentamente rodeando con sus brazos a su hermanita pequeña delicadamente y fueron minutos en que silencio los consumió, quizás entre ellos podía resultar, tal vez podían ser familia.

Sherlock podía sentir el brazo de su hermanita que apretaba con fuerza el abdomen de Mycroft, no quería pensar sobre esto, no sabía si esto había pasado alguna vez cuando niños, los tres compartiendo el mismo lugar. Miraba al funcionario de gobierno que tenía una sonrisa difícil de olvidar, podría decirse que él era feliz por fin y sabía que este momento era único, ni su corazón podrían arruinar esta ocasión, pensaba que finalmente podían tener los tres hermanos Holmes algo de paz en sus mentes por una noche, solo por esta noche.

_En la mañana._

El despertar fue como siempre había sido por los últimos tres años, se sentía mas cansado de lo habitual, miro a su alrededor y estaba solo, en su intento por despertar a lo lejos escucho un piano, por supuesto aunque Sherlock intento  muchas veces con el piano no era tan diestro como la persona que tocaba ahora, evidentemente era Eurus, una sonrisa se elevo en el rostro del cansado Mycroft, pero se desvaneció cuando recordó que tendría que volver a Sherrinford, Lady Elizabeth estaría esperando su llamada, miro el reloj 10:07 am, camino hasta la ducha, miro su cicatriz en su pecho, estaba pálido y tenia evidentes ojeras, por supuesto aunque tratara de disimular no se sentía bien.

Camino por el pasillo con su traje de tres piezas, le daba cierto aire de poder el solo hecho de usarlo, era algo estúpido pero le encantaba pensarlo, sus hermanos ya no estaban en el gran salón, camino hasta su cocina se quedo observándolos desde la puerta hablando como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

-“Mycroft te ves…”

-“…enfermo.” Terminando la sentencia Eurus mientras chupaba una cuchara con miel.

-“¡Buenos Días, nada nuevo bajo el sol al parecer!” Dijo el mayor sentándose a la mesa y enviándole una sonrisa sarcástica a Sherlock quien se acerco a Mycroft.

-“Si olvidas tomarte tus medicamentos no lograras sentirte mejor.” Dejo un vaso con agua y 3 pastillas en la mesa, Sherlock se paró a su lado esperando con los brazos cruzados.

Eurus solo observaba en silencio, escondiendo parte de su rostro con la taza de café con crema, el hermano mayor dedujo mirando sus ojos que sonreía con la situación. De mala gana tomo las tres pastillas y se las tomo.

-“¡¿Feliz?!”. Con una amplia sonrisa, no podía negar que estaba feliz de tener a sus hermanitos pequeños con él.

-“Hiciste una promesa Mycroft, ¿Recuerdas?” dijo Sherlock molesto.

-“¡Por favor Sherlock , solo lo olvide no es para que hagas una escena!.” Exclamo el mayor.

-“Ustedes dos parecen a mama y papa discutiendo” dijo Eurus riéndose.

-“No has visto cuando el Dr. Watson y Sherlock están juntos” dijo Mycroft.

-“¿Qué insinúas querido hermanito?” dijo Sherlock mientras le servía té al mayor.

-“Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué no le dices que lo amas?, nosotros no te vamos a dejar por eso” Mycroft lanzo una mirada cómplice a Eurus.

-“No, no, Mycroft, no es John”. Dijo Eurus analizando a Sherlock.

-“Gracias por el té hermanito, pero quería café...”

-“No puedes tomar café, Mycroft.” Dijo Sherlock que comenzaba a sentir cierta incomodidad.

-“Molly Hopper, pienso que podría ser.” Mycroft le lanzo una sonrisa de burla a su hermanito menor.

-“No, en eso me equivoque Mycroft, siempre pensé que era ella, pero no….” Eurus estaba decidida en saber lo que había en el corazón de Sherlock.

-“¡Quieren terminar los dos!, hablan como si no estuviera presente” Dijo Sherlock incomodo.

-“Irene, por supuesto…” Ignorando a Sherlock, su hermanita estaba sorprendida y concluyo rápidamente lo que sucedía, ambos hermanos miraron a Mycroft que estaba distraído leyendo el periódico.

-“No, es solo platónico Mycroft, no es esa mujer tampoco,… ¿Sherlock?”ella volvió su mirada a Sherlock quien repentinamente se paro y salió por la puerta.

-“¿Qué sucede?” dijo sorprendido Mycroft.

-“No tengo idea.” Mintió por supuesto sabía lo que había pasado.

Mycroft miro la hora en su reloj, suspiro hondo, observo a sus hermanos y salió, había sido el desayuno más agradable que el hermano mayor haya tenido en años, era una sensación agridulce por supuesto debían volver a la realidad , Eurus y Sherlock no cruzaban palabras mientras escuchaban que su hermano mayor hablar con Lady Smallwood.

-“¿Sherlock?...”

-“Por favor no digas nada Eurus…” su voz era baja y triste.

-“De verdad lo siento, lo siento Sherlock.” La miro sorpresivamente a esos profundos ojos azules.

-“No es nuestro hermano biológico, imagino que lo sabías.” hablo Sherlock seriamente.

-“Si, escuche a mama y papa hablar sobre él cuando éramos niños, ¿Lo sabe?” Sherlock asintió con la cabeza - “No es por eso que “lo siento” hermano mío, ¿Recuerdas la Fabula de Samarra que nuestro hermano nos contaba por las noches?” Sherlock se inclino atrás sobre la silla su gesto corporal hablaba más que sus palabras, pero ella no se detuvo. “Mycroft es como el mercader, y lo sabe, es como todo funcionario de gobierno, nunca se retiraran solo de dan un permanente adiós, mi querido Sherlock.” Una falsa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su hermanita.

-“Te lo advierto Eurus, no mientras yo esté con vida” su tono era sutil pero amenazante.

-“Todos moriremos Sherlock, la pregunta es: ¿Cuando?, no podrás evitar que su corazón se detenga algún día.”

 Una vez más el cristal los separaba, no sabían realmente que decir Sherlock solo giro y comenzó a caminar se sentía realmente mal, el frio del lugar calaba en sus huesos y las palabras de Eurus seguía sin poder olvidarlas, flotando en su mente, un pensamiento nunca se desvanecía en él, Lady Smallwood detuvo a Mycroft para hablar, Sherlock podía escuchar que hablaban de trabajo, se paro como pudo y sin pensar lo que diría.

-“¡Tu no volverás a trabajar Mycroft no estás bien!” el hermano mayor lo miro desconcertado. “No dejare que te pase nada, ¿Me oíste?”. Sherlock apenas podía coordinar sus palabras.

-“Mycroft, algo le sucede a tu hermano.” Dijo Lady Smallwood preocupada.

Sherlock solo se desmayo, el mayor corrió hacia a él, ardía en fiebre, para cuando el menor despertó a su lado Mycroft con su cara de preocupación habitual.

-“Creo que la fiebre bajo, ¿Cómo te sientes?” dijo Mycroft.

-“No quiero que vuelvas a trabajar Mycroft.” Agarrándole el brazo casi suplicándole al mayor.

-“¡Sherlock por el amor de Dios, detente, estas obsesionado!”

-“Prométeme que no volverás…”

-“Sherlock, volveré a gabinete…”

-“¿Por qué?, no has hecho suficiente por tu amada Reina” Pregunto con molestia.

-“Porque lo necesito como tú necesitas de tus casos, necesito…sentirme útil.” Suspiro y volvió su rostro pálido a Sherlock. – “Tu y yo pasaremos unos días en Eastbourne cuando te recuperes, ahora cuidare de ti”.

 

Mientras Sherlock era llevado a la casa, el mayor se bajo en el centro de Londres para comprar medicamentos para la gripe con la receta que le había el doctor en Sherrinford, papas fritas era algo que seguro a su hermano lo animaría, compro varios paquetes, caminar por lo Londres sería algo que hubiera detestado hace un año atrás con todo esta gente y ruido, pero simplemente amo la ocasión, podía sentir que algo había cambiado en él o solo el cambio era parte de un  final.

Llegue a casa, ¿Dónde estás? SH

Comprando algunas cosas, en la calle Strand. MH  

Su hermano no le mentía, Sherlock le había colocado un sistema gps militar al celular de su hermano mayor se actualizaba en segundos, pero este lo ignoraba por completo eso al menos creía.  Mycroft se dirigía a Baker Street 221b pasaría por el violín de su hermanito menor, se detuvo en una tienda valentino a mirar trajes pero su mirada se desvió al ver que en el cristal de la tienda se reflejaba  la figura de dos hombres observándolo al frente de la calle, uno de ellos pertenecía al MI5, por supuesto Sir Edwin no lo había olvidado el juego no había terminado, el departamento de su hermano estaba a 6 cuadras, camino lentamente, definitivamente lo seguían, en su mano sentía que el celular vibraba, por lo menos Sherlock le había enviado 3 mensajes y era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermanito comenzara a llamar, pero no podía contestar no ahora.

Entro y solo se apoyo en la puerta cansado, había sobre exigido su corazón, cerro sus ojos – Sherlock tiene razón – no está listo para volver a trabajar, miro la escalera, solo de pensar en subir lo agotaba.

-“¡Mycroft Holmes ¿Qué haces aquí?! Dijo extrañada Mrs. Hudson.

-“Mrs. Hudson vengo por unas cosas de mi hermano” la sonrisa cínica del mayor de los Holmes solo incomodaba mas a Mrs. Hudson.

-“¿Dónde está Sherlock?” comenzó a acercarse al hombre.

-“Está en mi casa, se encuentra bien.” Mientras subía las escaleras, solo quería evitarla a toda costa.

Se sentó en el sofá y observo el antro que era el departamento de su hermano, se sorprendió ver que no había cambiado mucho desde la explosión, su celular seguía sonando 7 mensajes y 3 llamadas perdidas, Mycroft pensó que sería bueno que su hermanito menor comenzara a retomar los casos con John, de alguna forma tendría que convencerlo que volviera a su vida habitual, estar juntos demasiado tiempo solo le significaría un dolor mayor cuando él ya no estuviese. Entro a la pieza de Sherlock miro la foto de ambos, no pudo evitar lamentarse haber inculcado de niño en Sherlock que sus emociones no eran importantes, que finalmente solo provocó en él una caída mayor gran parte de su vida, se lamentaba de no haber ayudado a Eurus que solo no entendía sus propias emociones, lo intento demasiado, demasiado como para ver que estaba equivocando día tras día, Eurus tenía razón, no era tan fuerte como él creía que lo era, después de todo, Mycroft solo era emocional y profundamente defectuoso. 


	16. ~ Sherlock Sentis ~

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo intenso, entre las nubes y el azul infinito el sol se alejaba para terminar otro día, ya era casi primavera y el viento que venía del mar era cada vez mas cálido, aun así Mycroft se saco su abrigo y cuidadosamente se lo coloco a Sherlock quien aun se recuperaba lentamente de su gripe, el ya no luchaba contra los cuidados de su hermano, entendió que sería inevitablemente de esta manera. Ambos hermanos uno al lado del otro contemplaban desde la playa el bello paisaje que tenían frente a ellos, se miraron y sin cruzar palabra solo sonrieron, podía decirse que estaban bien, de alguna forma en los términos relativos de los hermanos Holmes era un momento feliz, sin pensar en un posible atentado o alguna conspiración, sus mentes eran para el uno y el otro, se pertenecían.

-“¿Por qué me seguiste mintiendo sobre Víctor Trevor?” dijo sin previo aviso Sherlock, el mayor no tendría oportunidad de mentirle esta vez, sentía el perfume de Mycroft en el abrigo y inhalaba profundamente como impregnándose de él.

-“Lo siento si no te dije cuando me interrogaron, sabía que era inevitable que lo supieras hermanito, quería que Eurus te lo dijera, pensé que quizás ella también dimensionaría el daño que nos hizo, lo que nos cambio a todos” - su mirada estaba perdida en el mar, las palabras fluían más de lo habitual, como si ya no tuviera nada más que ocultar, solo hacía falta preguntar.

-“¿Ese era tu plan?” -  no dejaba de mirar su pálido rostro.

-“La verdad Sherlock nunca lo fue, trate inútilmente protegerte de ella pero fracase, intente muchas cosas pero nunca he sido bueno entendiendo la naturaleza humana, creo lo intente demasiado.” – su voz era baja, y se perdía con el sonido de la olas que rompían en la playa.

-“¿Qué paso esa noche después del incendio en Musgrave?” – Bajo la mirada y solo cerro sus ojos, trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por contestar cada una de las preguntas de su hermanito, quizás había estado esperando demasiado tiempo por esto.

-“Sherlock…no es fácil.” – el hermano menor puso su mano en su hombro, ambos estaban uno al frente del otro. “…recuerdo que llego ayuda, ya sabes…la policía, bomberos y la ambulancia, fuiste llevado al hospital más cercano.” – hizo una pausa y Sherlock sabía que había algo más. – “Yo estaba en el pasillo junto con Eurus, vimos a nuestros padres hablar con tu medico, luego ella se acerco, yo solo quería saber si estabas bien, me puse de pie tomando la mano de Eurus y ella solo comenzó a bofetearme…nuestra madre no se detenía Sherlock, puedo sentir su ira aun ahora, me culpaba que te había dejado solo y, me decía que era estúpido, un niño despreciable y egoísta…no recuerdo más…yo solo solté la mano de Eurus y corrí hasta la azotea.” Mycroft puso sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

-“Estoy aquí Myke, no estás solo.” Sus labios comenzaron a temblar

-“No podía entender que había hecho mal Sherlock, solo miraba desde arriba como la gente caminaba despreocupada, quería ser como ellos, despreocupados, solo pensé en lanzarme así esa sensación si iría para siempre… no quería volver a casa.”

Sherlock lo miro asustado si alguna vez pensó en que alguien tuviera pensamiento suicidas en su lista nunca estaría su hermano mayor hasta ahora, su mente solo estaba todo lo que Mycroft había pasado y todo lo que nunca él sabría, aunque no quería aceptarlo su hermano mayor de seguro le ocultaba más de lo que él imaginaba, en el fondo para protegerlo.

-“Pero no lo hiciste, estas aquí conmigo.” Lo tomo de los hombros buscando estar seguro.

-“Estaba sentando en el borde cuando llego Tío Rudy a buscarme, solo tiro de mi, caí al piso y ya no quería levantarme, algo mas paso pero no recuerdo…luego nos llevo a mí y Eurus a su casa, pase semanas allí sin saber de ti, no hablaba con nadie, no hablaba con Eurus tampoco y a medida que pasaban los días un resentimiento comencé a crecer en mi por ti Sherlock, una rabia inexplicable, luche por años con eso…pero nunca pude evitar que cada vez que ese sentimiento volvía… tenía que decirte algo desagradable hasta ahora, lo siento Sherlock, se que no tienes la culpa.”- el menor solo lo abrazo, la confesión de su hermano solo hizo sentido común a todo sus discusiones como un eco.

No había duda que Mycroft también había sido traumatizado, mientras lo abrazaba solo pensaba - ¿Que niño de 11 años quiere morir? – Sherlock estaba preocupado, comenzó a hilar todo los acontecimientos, la misión a Turquía, su negativa a operarse, cuando se ofreció a morir en Sherrinford en lugar de John, Mycroft tenía una idea y esa idea no se había ido por 34 años, como un virus en su mente buscando una oportunidad.

-“Recuerdas que prometiste estar siempre aquí para mí.” Temblaba y solo quería aferrarse a él para no dejarlo ir.

-“Lo sé hermanito mío, estas temblando, volvamos a casa.” Dijo Mycroft mientras comenzó a forzar a Sherlock a caminar, pero este lo freno tomándolo de la mano.

-“Quiero estar allí Mycroft, quiero estar contigo cuando ya…no puedas mas.” Su voz se quebró, para Sherlock era algo impensado en su mente aun y el mayor sabía que Sherlock nunca lo diría con las palabras exactas, solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

 

Debían bordear el acantilado, las estrellas comenzaban aparecer, y Sherlock se quedo observando a Mycroft, habían sido unos días muy especiales juntos, como cuando eran niños, el mayor leyéndole un libro, conversando, sus sentimiento hacia él se había profundizado, no estaba seguro si eso era lo que quería sentir, pero le aliviaba pensar que hasta lo más imposible era probable, bajo todo balance eran como antes, sus heridas comenzaban a sanar y sus diferencias se desvanecían.

 

**_Una semana más tarde._ **

Solo quedaban 8 días para que Mycroft vuelva a su trabajo, a pesar de que no había pasado todas las pruebas medicas y la negativa de Sherlock, él estaba decidido, sentado en la mesa movía jugando de un lado a otro la memoria usb, lo que tenía allí podría destruir al gobierno británico, la monarquia y los mas importante al servicio secreto britanico y la idea le fascinaba, estaba ansioso por volver al juego que había dejado pendiente, pero antes de eso quería dar una sorpresa a su hermanito menor, hace dos noches que estaba en Baker Street después de discutir por el asunto del trabajo se marcho y no había vuelto, era una estrategia demasiado antigua para que el mayor esta vez sedería a las manipulaciones de Sherlock, no podía negarlo lo extrañaba, extrañaba a su hermanito menor más de lo que hubiera querido, miraba su celular constantemente dos mensajes de Sherlock sin leer – Sherlock necesitas volver a tu vida – Mycroft no le contestaría aquella noche.

 

**_Martes, 6 de marzo._ **

Sherlock estaba como siempre mirando a través de su microscopio, el silencio y la soledad en el departamento se hizo completa, Mrs. Hudson había salido y aunque llamara a Mycroft hace 3 días no contestaba sus mensajes y llamadas, solo quería disculparse, la discusión había sido intensa y como siempre sus palabras fueron desmedidas e hirientes, hizo a un lado bruscamente el microscopio solo recordar ese momento lo enfurecía, había sido estúpido, apoyo sus manos en la mesa y dejo caer su cabeza, unos minutos más tarde su teléfono vibro, seguro era John, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**_¿Me extrañas?. MH_ **

Camino rápidamente algo nervioso, se puso su bufanda azul y su abrigo, salto los últimos escalones, sin miedo se cruzo frente a un taxi, no importaba en unos minutos más estaría con Mycroft y por difícil que fuera disculparse para el detective, lo necesitaba.

Apoyaba su cuerpo sobre la mesa, con su traje de 3 piezas negro a rayas y una bufanda azul que solo resaltaba sus ojos azules, con las manos cruzadas observaba como Sherlock se acercaba  a su lado.

-“Si” – dijo Sherlock.

-“Si, ¿Qué?” pregunto extrañado Mycroft.

-“Si, a tu pregunta.” Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en el mayor.

-“¿Estamos bien?” Mycroft lo miro a los ojos

-“Lo siento Mycroft” de verdad lo lamentaba.

-“Lo sé hermanito, intentare comprenderte mas, también a veces soy un completo idiota ” Mycroft lo abrazo quitándole importancia al mal entendido. – “Sígueme hay algo que quiero mostrarte.”

-“¿Qué cosa?” – Mycroft se quedo en silencio sin contestar.

-“¿Estás listo hermanito querido?” – Mycroft se quedo junto a la puerta, tomando la manilla espero que Sherlock se acercara.

Sherlock estaba estático, sin palabras, nunca imagino que su hermano hiciera esto, la persona menos sociable que había conocido hasta ahora, había reunido a sus amigos en una cena familiar, no tenía idea como lo había logrado pero estaban allí, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, John, Lestrade, Irene, incluso Rosie.

-“Sé que tu cumpleaños fue el 6 de enero, pero como estabas en el hospital conmigo, pensé que podrías celebrarlo con tu familia.” Sherlock lo miraba sorprendido - “…sé que es un poco tarde, pero espero que no te moleste.” Dijo Mycroft quien estaba parado justo detrás de Sherlock, casi hablándole al oído con las manos en los bolsillos esperando la reacción de su hermanito menor quien por años no sabía del concepto de reuniones y encuentros familiares felices.

-“Ven a saludarlos, ¡qué haces parado allí Sherlock por favor!” - dijo Mrs. Hudson impaciente al ver que Sherlock estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta que estas pequeñas cosas eran lo que hacían feliz a Sherlock, mientras hablaba con Molly el mayor se percato que si alguna vez su hermano menor lo necesito eso era ya parte del pasado, ya tenía una familia, a quienes importar y quienes se preocuparían por él, era un consuelo doloroso para Mycroft, definitivamente no era parte de su vida, realmente nunca Sherlock le había demostrado ni había expresado que él fuera importante. Agacho la mirada la tristeza una vez lo invadía  y solo miro el contenido de su vaso casi vacío, así era como se sentía alguien incompleto, pero una vez más respiro profundo y solo le sonrió a su hermanito menor que lo miro como deduciendo en él sus pensamientos.

Un auto negro se acercaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, trato de controlar sus sentimientos y sin mucho esperar abrió la puerta, del auto bajaban sus padres.

-“Buenas Tardes Mycroft”- dijo ella fríamente y distante, su madre a quien no la veía desde año nuevo solo le sonrió sin decir palabra, estaba demasiado dolido como expresarle algo.

-“Hola hijo mío, me alegra ver que estas bien, perdóname por no venir antes, tu sabes…tu madre...”

-“No hace falta que te disculpes papa.” Dijo Mycroft casi su voz se quebraba, sus padres no lo habían visitado después de todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital pero tampoco era esta la ocasión, venían a ver a Sherlock. Su padre lo abrazo veía la decepción en los ojos de su hijo, Mycroft no se resistió.

Se retiro un momento, la cena de pescado frito y papas fritas había sido un éxito, no discutía con las preferencias culinarias de su hermano solo lo alegraba que Sherlock se veía realmente feliz con sus amigos y él personalmente no se sentía parte de esa nueva familia que Sherlock ahora tenia, camino por el pasillo rumbo a su despacho dejándolos solos por unos minutos, quería su espacio, anhelaba su soledad por un instante donde era dueño de sus propias ideas y pensamientos, se sentó en plena oscuridad, si hubiera tenido un cigarro en su mano habría sido el hombre más feliz pero debía conformarse con un vaso de whisky.

-“¿Te sientes bien?” – John estaba parado en la puerta

-“Solo tengo dolor de cabeza, iré dentro de poco” – dijo sin mirar tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus pálidas manos.

-“Beber whisky es una muy mala idea en estos casos” John lo inspeccionaba y muy poco podía decir de Mycroft, pero por ahora él estaba mintiendo.

-“Estaré bien Dr. Watson” – dijo despreocupadamente, de cierta forma era cierto.

-“Gracias Mycroft por lo que haces por tu hermano.” – algo inseguro y sin esperar que el mayor de los Holmes le contestara cerró la puerta.

Se quedo pensando en las palabras de John, no mucho mas podía hacer por Sherlock por ahora, sentía en el fondo que su mera existencia era un obstáculo para sus hermanos menores, - Estoy deprimido – se dijo, era posible que Molly tuviera razón ella le hablo de una terapeuta para enfrentar su enfermedad terminal, demasiado raro para Mycroft, el era siempre quien buscaba psicólogos y psiquiatras a sus hermanos, pero él nunca estaría frente a alguien extraño hablando de sí mismo y era un lujo que en estos momentos no se podía dar. Se coloco su chaqueta otra vez y movió su cuello de un lado a otro tratando de relajarse una vez más, abrió la puerta y allí seguían todos.

-“Lo estábamos esperando Mr. Holmes, para que nos deslumbrara con un discurso, después de esta agradable noche nos merecemos la ultima atención del anfitrión” Dijo Irene con una sonrisa, Mycroft sabía que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, las formalidad no era uno de costumbres fuertes.

-“No esperaran que hable frente a ustedes, soy pésimo en eso.” Dijo Mycroft.

-“Has hablado frente al Primer Ministro y la Reina, no creo que nosotros te intimidemos.” Dijo Lestrade quien se sumaba maliciosamente a la petición de todos.

-“Pues bien.” Dijo Mycroft quien hizo una larga pausa buscando que decir, miraba su copa de vino, tomo un poco para aclarar su garganta y se puso de pie mirando a Sherlock quien no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

_-“Primero, quiero agradecerles por haber venido, y que estemos todos reunidos me hace pensar que algo ha cambiado, desde niño siempre pensé que era importante no preocuparse no involucrarse, pero solo ahora puedo ver cuán equivocado estaba, es inevitable encontrarnos en nuestras vidas que algunas personas dejan huellas en nosotros que nos definen en el tiempo” hizo una pausa  y mirando a Sherlock continuo. “Hermanito, mucho de mí en estos momentos es lo que he aprendido de ti, has crecido y eres mejor hombre de lo que alguna vez creí que llegarías ser, estoy orgulloso de ti, de los que has construido, tus amigos, tu nueva familia, por mi parte deseo que cumplas muchos más años ,te amo verdaderamente y pase lo que pase entre nosotros eso no cambiara, porque siempre has sido importante, solo quiero decirte finalmente que tanto el futuro y el pasado es como una ilusión, la vida es tan solo un recuerdo Sherlock, solo un recuerdo, nunca te olvidare hermano mío.”_

Todos miraban a Mycroft incrédulos de lo que habían escuchado, Sherlock solo se acerco a su hermano mayor y lo abrazo, John que no había dejado de grabar a Mycroft miraba sorprendido a Greg, no conocían esta faceta del funcionario de gobierno, Molly quien era la menos sorprendida comenzó a aplaudir junto con Irene, sus padres quienes miraban la escena desde lejos como ausentes aun sin pronunciar palabra y Mrs. Hudson emocionada saco su pañuelo. Sherlock jamás olvidaría este momento, jamás se iría este día de su vida.

 

 ** _3 días antes_**.

Parecía que todo seguía según lo planeado, Sherlock había vuelto a sus casos junto con John, Eurus aun permanecía recluida sin causar grandes problemas y él estaba sentado en su oficina mirando un informe sin poder concentrarse realmente, miro su reloj – ¿12:35 pm? Momento para una tasa de café – pensó Mycroft, levanto el teléfono para llamar a su asistente pero se arrepintió iría el mismo a buscar lo que quería, de regreso su asistente lo detuvo para informarle que su hermano estaba en su oficina, inusualmente no se alegraría pero no pudo evitar disimular la sonrisa, cuando entro a la escena, John con Rosie en sus brazos y Sherlock en un rincón, ambos hombres demasiado serios.

-“Gracias por el café, Mycroft” Dijo Sherlock arrebatándole la tasa de las manos. – “¿Cómo supiste que vendría?” – repentinamente su sonrisa desapareció.

-“No sabía, eso es mío.” Dijo Mycroft indignado.

-“Te recuerdo Myke que no puedes tomar café, ¡ah! Y los cigarros sellados que encontré en el bolsillo de tu abrigo también son míos, gracias por pensar en mi.” – su sonrisa era burlesca – “Esta delicioso, ¿No has pensando en tomar descafeinado?”.

-“¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?” Mycroft comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-“Justo veníamos por eso, necesitamos de tu ayuda, tu sabes que estoy aun en el caso del Sr. Melas.”

-“Si, lo que me alegra” su voz era sarcástica.

-“A mí también, pero tenemos un inconveniente que solo mi hermano mayor puede solucionar.” – Mycroft lo miro con curiosidad, no entendía porque tanto misterio.

-“Sin rodeos Sherlock, necesitamos que cuides de Rosie.” Dijo John, el mayor con las manos en los bolsillos los miro desconcertado.

-“¡Se han vuelto dementes!, no puedo cuidar de Rosie aquí…no…definidamente no…estoy en mi trabajo…soy el menos indicado.” – camino hasta su escritorio, su postura corporal indicaba más de lo que hubiera pensando.

-“Lo harás bien hermano, no podemos llevar a Rosie a una escena del crimen, Ms. Hudson no está, Molly no puede…solo quedas tu, solo será una hora Mike, te lo prometo.” La sonrisa de Sherlock era manipuladora, y las promesas de su hermano nunca habían sido muy consistente en realidad.

-“Yo…Sherlock…no puedo.” Mycroft se puso nervioso.

-“¡Ok, está hecho!” – John comenzó a dejar el bolso de color rosa encima del escritorio, puso a Rosie en la silla frente a Mycroft. – “Rosie almuerza a las 13.30, la comida esta en el bolso, luego duerme una siesta de una hora para luego comer una fruta, y recuerda Mycroft tu pusiste a Mary en mi camino ahora yo pongo a Rosie en el tuyo, ¡gracias Tío Myke¡.” John se perdió junto con Sherlock detrás de la puerta y el mayor de los Holmes quedo en shock, mirando la puerta con la boca abierta.

Mycroft estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se estiro sobre su escritorio para mirar a Rosie quien jugaba con sus zapatos, no había estado con un bebe hace muchos años y cuidar de Sherlock era muy distinto. Cruzo sus manos pensando que hacer, lo menos que quería era que Rosie comenzara a llorar  – “¿Qué hare contigo?”- Rosie balbuceo unas palabras o al menos eso aparentaban – “Creo que te secuestrare Rosie, es demasiado peligroso que estés aquí y tampoco quiero que armes un motín en el gabinete, es lo menos que necesito ahora.”- la tomo en sus brazos ella comenzó a jugar con su corbata, estaba un poco incomodo con el color del bolso y no tuvo mas remedio que colocarselo en el hombro sin antes mirarse en el espejo - Me veo ridiculo - penso Mycroft y salió, Anthea lo miro con ternura  – “Me  tomare la tarde libre, si necesitan de mi solo llámame”- dijo Mycroft  - “Si señor” -  dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa estaba maravillada de que su jefe hubiera cambiado tanto, Mycroft solo camino quería salir de allí, miro a sus hombres seriamente – “Sin comentarios”- les dijo y se subieron ambos al auto.

No quería negarlo estaba fascinado con ella, estaban en su patio el tío Mycroft había improvisado un pequeño picnic para los tres, Molly estaba descansando sentada  y el mayor de los Holmes recostado con Rosie en su pecho que dormía plácidamente. Molly era una persona más profunda de lo que hubiera pensado, no entendía como Sherlock no se había fijado en ella, quizás porque no era tan brillante, pero que importaba, Mycroft entendió que ya no era tan trascendente ser inteligente sino importar a alguien, por un momento la observo mas allá de un simple interés de deducción, pero era algo imposible, él era mucho mayor que ella, ademas nunca tendría ojos más que para Sherlock.

-“¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo…por supuesto…algún día, cuando todo termine?” – algo inseguro en su voz. Molly se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Mycroft, solo habían conversado de trabajo hasta ahora, no se imaginaba los dos disfrutando una tarde juntos.

-“¿Qué haces aquí?” – dijo Sherlock interrumpiendo la conversación.

-“¡Sherlock por favor, se amable!” – dijo Mycroft mientras se sentaba tomando a Rosie con cuidado – “Molly está conmigo porque se lo pedí, no puedo estar solo con Rosie, por si me pasa algo.” – Ella lo miro aun mas sorprendida siempre la había llamado por Miss Hopper desde que ambos organizaron la fiesta sorpresa de Sherlock.

-“¡No te pasara nada Mycroft, no mientras este yo con vida!” – sentía algo de celos pero el sentimiento le provocaba una rabia que no podía explicar, Mycroft solo miro al cielo y suspiro profundamente ante las palabras de Sherlock, siempre pensando que el mundo gira en torno a él.

-“Lo has hecho estupendo tío Myc, estoy orgulloso de ti.” Dijo sarcásticamente John, Holmes subió su ceja y solo guardo silencio.

 Sherlock permaneció cerca de su hermano, ambos tocaban, Mycroft era un fabuloso pianista, Sherlock solo comenzó a tocar su violín estará era la manera en que ambos hermanos no tenían diferencias alguna, al igual que Eurus el menor podía sentir la pasión que Mycroft escondía debajo de todo su personaje que con el tiempo cada vez se desvanecía mas. – “¿Recuerdas esto? Es para ti hermanito” – dijo Mycroft esperando que su hermano se sentara junto a sus amigos, hizo una breve pausa y coloco sus manos en los teclados como acariciando y solo la música comenzó a fluir, Sherlock no dejo de grabar, apoyando su cara en su brazo no dejo de mirarlo <<Nocturne No.20 in C-Sharp – Chopin>> Mycroft tocaba esta pieza musical cada vez que no podía dormir, cada vez que algo lo aterraba, su hermano hacia cualquier cosa para que se sintiera bien, como ahora.

 

**_Un día antes._ **

-“Llamare a su hermano, Señor” – dijo preocupado el mayordomo.

-“No harás nada Niels, estaré bien solo necesito descansar.” Cerró la puerta y se dejo caer encima de la cama, estaba exhausto, apenas eran las tres de la tarde, no comía desde el desayuno y tampoco tenía hambre, la discusión con Sir Edwin había terminado en contacto físico ambos había perdido el control, no dejaría que nadie amenazara a su familia y menos a Sherlock, llamo otra vez al asesino para que protegiera a su hermanito, y él ya no necesitaba de protección alguna.

Sherlock llego, los guantes y el celular de su hermano permanecían encima de la mesa, la casa parcialmente a oscuras, Mycroft estaba tendido sin moverse, respiraba con dificultad y Sherlock se acerco rápidamente tomándole el pulso con cuidado sin despertarlo, no pudo evitar molestarse, sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano se lo había dicho a su hermano mayor muchas veces.

-“¿Cómo te sientes?” – Mycroft comenzaba a despertar, su boca estaba seca y amarga, Sherlock lo ayudo a sentarse y le paso un vaso con agua, los medicamentos estaban en su mano.

-“Estoy mejor.” – dijo Mycroft mintiendo

-“Me quedare esta noche contigo.” – su voz era intensa y cortante.

-“¿No tienes que resolver mañana un caso en Stratford?, es un bonito pueblo” dijo Mycroft observándolo.

-“No voy de turista Mycroft, no creo que te importe si me retraso un día.” Los ojos del menor brillaban en la oscuridad.

-“Es importante que lo resuelvas cuanto antes, tiene relación con el caso… de Mr. Melas.”- Mycroft comenzó a toser compulsivamente.

-“¡Supongo que no iras a trabajar mañana!”. Dijo Sherlock secamente, era evidente que su hermanito pequeño estaba enojado y era inevitable.

-“Deduces mal hermanito mío.” Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

Mycroft cruzo el pasillo necesitaba su celular y sabia que Sherlock trataría de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero esta vez no podía ceder, necesitaba estar mañana, no después de lo que paso con Sir Edwin.

-“¡Mírate Mycroft apenas puede estar en pie y mi hermanito querido quiere ir a trabajar mañana! – El funcionario de gobierno sabía que tenía razón pero estaba decidido.

-“Sherlock no es necesario que melodramatises el asunto.” Mycroft aun miraba su celular.

-“¿Por qué haces esto?, no entiendo, no ves que te estás matando, cada arritmia que sufres perjudica tu corazón, ¡Mycroft no puedes seguir así!”. – Era evidente la preocupación de Sherlock.

-“¿Por qué te importa tanto Sherlock?”- la pregunta no fue pensada por Mycroft solo lo dijo porque no sabía más que decir.

-“¡¿POR QUE NO TE IMPORTA A TI MYCROFT?, SI NO TE IMPORTA MENOS A MI, SI QUIERES MORIR BIEN POR TI, A MI TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA QUE MUERAS, NUNCA TE HE NECESITADO NI ANTES NI AHORA!”- Su mirada, su expresión, no dejaba de mirar con ira a Mycroft, casi con odio.

-“¿Sherlock?” – la voz de Mycroft se quebró, el menor se detuvo en la puerta – “Siempre estaré aquí para ti, hermano mío, Te amo, siempre Sherlock”.

-“¡Vete al infierno Mycroft!” – y cerró la puerta detrás de si dejando a su hermano mayor perplejo.

El dolor era tan profundo en él que no se podía mover, quería no haber escuchado esas palabras, camino lentamente a su pieza, estaba destrozado, siempre Sherlock era dominado por sus emociones, era demasiado hiriente y nunca pensaba en las consecuencias, desde niño una y otra vez soporto esos episodios, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, miro su pálido rostro en el espejo, tenía un nudo en la garganta y el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, sentía ira porque nunca fue capaz de enfrentar esos momentos, tan solo decir lo pensaba, se fue guardando todo en silencio por años y dejando que su resentimiento creciera en él, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de amar a Sherlock y siempre él venia al mayor con alguna disculpa absurda la mayoría de las veces, Mycroft solo lo aceptaba, solo lo perdonaba – ¿Cómo podía negarme? Es Sherlock, es mi familia, mi razón – las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir mientras apoyaba sus manos en el lavamanos, hace mucho que no lloraba, pero era una razón suficiente, Mycroft comprobó al fin que Sherlock no le importaba y si alguna vez sucedió ese tiempo ya termino, nunca fue suficiente bueno para su familia, nunca suficiente bueno para Sherlock, lo intento demasiado, golpeo con su puño el espejo odiaba verse a sí mismo así tan débil, lo golpeo repetidas veces hasta que su ira lo dejo demasiado cansado como para seguir.

La sangre fluía a través de sus dedos  y seguramente necesitaría puntadas, pero no le importo, envolvió su mano con una toalla blanca, hizo presión unos minutos sentando en el frio piso del baño, observando que estaba todo manchado con sangre, los pedazos afilados del espejo estaban por todas partes, esa idea había vuelto a su mente, solo serian unos minutos tan solo tres quizás, seria rápido y casi sin dolor, ¿a quien le podría interesar?, cerro sus ojos podían sentir como su corazón latía fuera de control debía resistir ese pensamiento una vez más, por ahora.

 

 

**_29 de Marzo 11:15 am_ **

Las mañanas seguían siendo frías, una densa neblina cubrió el sol, era como cualquier otro día en Londres, gente y más gente caminando en las calles todo abstraídos en sus propios problemas y pensamientos. John y Sherlock iban camino a Stratford en el auto de Mycroft, por supuesto el caso fue porque su hermano mayor se lo había pedido aunque él sabía que era un caso sencillo y que más demoraría su viaje a Stratford que resolviéndolo.

-“¿No me has dicho por que anoche no te quedaste en casa de Mycroft?” – John sabia que algo sucedió entre ellos, lo más probable otra discusión.

-“Nada John, solo seguimos teniendo diferencias mi hermano y yo” – Sherlock sabía que había sido más que eso entre ellos, fue cruel como siempre y no se sentía bien.

-“Estas distraído Sherlock, siempre te colocas así cuando pasa algo entre ustedes, habla con él”- dijo John tratando de convencerlo.

-“No creo que quiera escucharme.” - su voz era triste. – “Creo que esta vez fui demasiado lejos John.” – el detective miraba su celular.

-“No olvides lo que dijo Mycroft el otro día en la cena: “pase lo pase”. Debe estar esperando tu llamada, no lo dudo te escuchara Sherlock, solo llámalo.”

John era como su conciencia, hacia tangible cada posibilidad donde Sherlock no veía más que oscuridad, se aparco a un costado de la ruta, llamo a Mycroft pero solo unos segundos duro ya que paso directo al buzón de voz, él nunca apagaría su teléfono, su corazón latió con fuerza y su preocupación aumento.

-“¿Niels, mi hermano se encuentra en casa?” se llevo la mano a su cara, John observaba impaciente a su amigo.

-“No señorito, salió hace unas horas camino a su trabajo, ¿Necesita algo?”

-“No, no, nada, ¿Cómo esta él?” – Sherlock cerró los ojos esperaba que la respuesta fuera “bien”.

-“Se veía cansado pero aparte de eso completamente normal Señorito Holmes.”- dijo el mayordomo.

-“Gracias Niels, no le digas que te llame.”- Sherlock se quedo pensativo, era obvio que su hermano no quería hablar con él.

-“Mmm, no quiere hablar contigo, supongo que fuiste hiriente Sherlock esta vez, solo necesita tiempo en un par de días estarás abrazándolo de nuevo” - dijo John mientras abría el periódico.

 

**_Myc me quieras ver o no, pasare esta noche por nuestra casa. SH_ **

 

 

**_13:38 pm_ **

Comenzaba a llover, recordó que Mycroft le gustaban los días así, fríos y grises, por alguna razón le gustaba más la oscuridad, desde niño se escondía entre arboledas donde no pudiera ser visto, Sherlock numerosas veces trato de buscarlo pero sin éxito y solo era cuestión de tiempo que Mycroft apareciera asustándolo, era como un fantasma, y todo necesitaban a uno.

-“Sherlock, tienes que estacionarte” – dijo John mirando su celular

-“No puedo John aquí es una autopista, ¿Qué sucede?”-

-“Tengo más de 30 mensajes, es Greg, pregunta por ti” – Sabia que era algun problema.

-“Seguramente es por el caso, solo llámalo.” – dijo Sherlock

-“No contesta, seguramente llamara.” – John miro a su amigo, el rostro de Holmes había algo de preocupación, normalmente Greg no llamaría demasiado si no fuera algo urgente.

-“Eso espero”- sus palabras se reducían y sus pensamientos volaban.

 

**_14:09 pm_ **

Su maldito celular seguía sin señal, John había perdido toda comunicación otra vez, el doctor se bajo en otra gasolinera solo quería saber si podía conseguir un teléfono de red fija, sin problemas el propietario del local le prestó el teléfono cuando se disponía a marcar – “¿Supo lo que paso en Londres?, atacaron las instalaciones del servicio secreto, un atentado” – John lo miro asustado, el dueño le señalo el televisor, solo se veía escombros y llamas, John solo corrió hasta el auto.

-“!!¿Sherlock?, solo escúchame Greg nos llama porque atacaron el edificio del servicio secreto en Londres¡¡” –completamente mojado se subió al auto las manos de John temblaban, Sherlock se quedo bloqueado tratando de entender lo que su amigo le había dicho. – “¡Sherlock piensa, ¿Mycroft está allí?!” – solo vio su cara de terror y John tenía su respuesta, solo acelero a fondo.

-“¡John necesito que te comuniques con Greg ahora!” – necesitaba conducir lo más rápido posible, Sherlock comenzo a calcular si iba a 140 km/h llegaría en 25 minutos, tan solo 25 minutos.

 

**14:17 pm**

-“John coloca el alta voz.” – sus pensamientos corrían tan rápido como su corazón que casi se salía de su pecho. – “¡Te escucho Greg!”.

-“¡Sherlock, ¿Dónde diablos estas?!” – el sonido de las sirenas y gritos era inconfundible, Lestrade estaba en Pall Mall.

-“¡Camino a Londres, solo dime que sucede!” – Su respiración era angustiosa y comenzaba a transpirar sus manos.

-“¡Hubo un atentado en el MI6…” – Sherlock lo interrumpió casi gritándole.

-“¡ESO LO SE, DIME COMO ESTA MYCROFT!” – comenzaba a mostrar a su desesperación.

-“¡Sherlock solo sabemos que la explosión fue a dentro del edificio, no hemos sacado nadie aun, nos comunicamos con tu hermano no contesta, su estatus es desaparecido!” – El golpe fue como si alguien presionara su pecho, lo siguiente que le dijeron no lo escucho su mente estaba enfocada en el auto y la carretera.

 

**_14:50 pm_ **

La oficina de su hermano esta abajo, el edificio era un bunker impenetrable y Mycroft poseía una de las oficinas más seguras en todo el lugar, no podía pasarle nada, él estaría atrapado quizás levemente herido pero vivo, pensaba todo esto mientras corría por las calles de Londres, el lugar se había transformado en un caos todos querían arrancar del infierno, cuando doblo por la calle casi se desvanecía Greg lo esperaba, Sherlock horrorizado miro que la mitad del edificio de 10 pisos estaba en la calle completamente derrumbado, el aire era irrespirable aun los bombero tenían dificultades para apagar el incendio, restos de escombros se podían encontrar en la calle continua era como una zona de guerra, si alguien había sobrevivido a esa explosión era cuestión de tiempo que muriera asfixiado por el humo o quemado.

Greg espero que Sherlock recobrara su aliento, lo sentó en la acera mientras John miraba la escena también horrorizado,

-“¡Háblame…Greg por favor!” – dijo Sherlock exhausto.

-“Tenemos registros de que Mycroft ingreso a las 8:33 al edificio y no salió en todo ese tiempo hasta la hora del atentado 12:35 pm, al momento de la explosión habían solo 6 personas adentro, entre ellos tu hermano, 9 minutos antes alguien activo la alerta roja de evacuación, quien haya sido salvo muchas vidas Sherlock, los grupos de rescate aun no pueden buscar sobrevivientes hasta que no apaguen el incendio, es todo lo que se Sherlock, ¿Necesitas algo?.” – Sherlock miraba el edificio incrédulo de lo que veía, pero no respondió y Greg solo se acerco dándole un beso en la cabeza a su amigo.

 

**_22:37 pm_ **

Las luces de las balizas de los autos de emergencia iluminaban parte del edificio que humeaba entre los escombros, los equipos de rescate llevaban más de 5 horas de trabajo y ya habían sacado el primer cuerpo sin vida, un agente del MI5 que portaba identificación y Sherlock su angustia solo aumentaba, dentro de su interior sabia que el débil corazón de su hermano no resistiría una situación como esta por mucho tiempo más, pero albergaba también una ESPERANZA, aquella palabra que había pensado hace unos meses atrás que era “miel para incrédulos”, sabía que Mycroft estaba con vida o al menos eso prefería ante toda probabilidad ante todo lo que su hermano mayor le había enseñado por años.

 

**_23:45 pm_ **

Greg comenzó a caminar hacia Sherlock traía una bolsa de evidencia en sus manos, Sherlock Holmes las conocía muy bien, John inmediatamente puso mano en el hombro de su amigo, él lo miro asustado.

-“¿Sherlock reconoces esto?” – puso la bolsa en la manos de Holmes.

-“Si…” – se llevo la mano a su pecho, sentía que su corazón iba estallar. – “Es el reloj de Mycroft...es su reloj.” Dijo Sherlock con un nudo en su garganta, apretando la bolsa con el reloj que estaba parcialmente quemado.

-“¿Sherlock?, si estas completamente seguro, ese es el cuerpo sin vida de Mycroft que están sacando ahora, lo siento, lo siento Sherlock.” - John y Greg tuvieron que contener a Sherlock, que se desvanecia entre ellos, ambos hombres se preocuparon al ver a Sherlock en ese estado, no decía palabra alguna, su rostro estaba desprovisto de toda emoción, solo estaba pálido y parecía enfermo.

 

**_30 de marzo, 01:13 am_ **

Sherlock estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde Mycroft le había dicho “Que preocuparse era una desventaja.”, en la misma puerta en que Mycroft compartió un cigarro con él, seguía teniendo en sus manos en reloj de Mycroft tenía la esperanza de que su hermano estuviera escondido en alguna parte esperándolo, aun no creía que estuviera muerto, no podía ser él, no podía terminar así, a pesar de todas la desilusiones seguía siendo  el hombre más peligroso de toda Inglaterra. Molly hizo pasar a Sherlock al frio lugar, le tomarían una muestra de adn era parte del protocolo.

-“Quiero ver a mi hermano.” – dijo Sherlock mirándola fijamente.

-“Sherlock no puedes” – su voz era suave

-“¿Dónde está Molly?” – ella nunca había visto así a Sherlock destrozado, vulnerable, le rompía el corazón, tomo su cara y lo miro a los ojos.

-“Sherlock por favor, no podemos” – insistió ella.

-“¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi propio hermano?” – El cuerpo de Sherlock temblaba, sus manos frías y demasiado pálido.

-“Sherlock el cuerpo de Mycroft está irreconocible, por eso estamos haciendo esto, por eso haremos una prueba de adn” – Molly solo lo abrazo.

Sherlock se bajo y comenzó abrir todas la gavetas, necesitaba estar seguro, necesitaba saber la verdad, cruzo al pasillo y la sala continua estaba custodiada por agentes del MI5, solo entro no pudieron detenerlo, en la sala estaba Lady Smallwood y peritos forenses de la agencia de inteligencia, solo 5 bolsas negras habían, en una de ellas con el nombre _Mycroft Holmes._

-“Sherlock, ¿Qué haces aquí?” – dijo Lady Smallwood.

-“Quiero ver a Mycroft.” – Sherlock tomo el cierre de la bolsa negra, Molly tomo su mano.

-“¡Quiero ver su corazón!” – dijo Sherlock.

-“Sherlock, ¿Qué haces?” - dijo Greg sorprendido.

-“A Mycroft lo operaron, tiene una válvula mecánica en su corazón y un desfibrilador, quiero verlo.” – dijo Sherlock

-“¡Sherlock detente por favor!” – Lady Smallwood no soporto la idea.

-“¡NO ME DETENDRE PORQUE NECESITO SABER, TENGO DERECHO A SABER!” – la desesperación y sus emociones una vez mas lo dominaban.

-“¡Sherlock, vamos!” – John lo tomo del brazo, el detective solo giro y lo empujo con tanta fuerza que el doctor perdio el equilibrio cayendo al piso, Greg lo ayudo.

-“¡No necesito pensar, necesito saber si perdí a mi hermano, Mycroft es mi familia es todo lo que tengo, ¿Que no harias por tu familia John?¡” - se apoyo en el muro con una mano, apenas podía contener su cuerpo, el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

-“Solo haga lo que le pide, solo hágalo” – Lady Smallwood salió de la sala no estaba dispuesta a ver ese momento macabro.

John y Greg permanecieron cerca de Sherlock, Molly abrió lentamente la bolsa, el detective cerró los ojos, el cuerpo estaba totalmente irreconocible y parcialmente desmembrado era posible por la explosión, Molly amarro cuidadosamente el cuerpo a la mesa, y procedió con una cierra abrir el esternón, el crujir de los huesos solo aumento la angustia en Sherlock quien no dejaba de mirar lo que su amiga hacia, finalmente tuvo acceso al corazón tomo un bisturí y comenzó a cortar, acerco la bandeja metálica, libero el desfibrilador y puso el corazón en la bandeja, miro a Sherlock quien se acerco, el corazón de su hermano ya no era de un color rojo intenso solo era algo blanco, allí estaba la prótesis valvular y su desfibrilador. Sherlock comenzo a retroceder con sus manos en su cara hasta que la muralla lo detuvo, su respiracion era agitada, quería gritar, quería llorar pero la presión sobre sus hombros y un dolor en su interior no lo dejaba respirar solo salió corriendo, comenzó a vomitar en un rincón del pasillo, no podía respirar, John lo contuvo, lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, cuidaría de él como Mycroft se lo había pedido hace 2 años atrás.

-“¿John? es él… es Mycroft” – dijo Sherlock, no había lagrimas, no había llanto en el más joven, solo un dolor intenso que no lo dejaba pensar.

-“Si Sherlock es tu hermano.” - John nunca había visto así a su amigo ni siquiera cuando Mary murió, esto era aun más intenso, Sherlock si amaba a su hermano después de todo.

 

**_En la mañana_ **

Irene estaba allí, Sherlock despertó y por unos segundos pensó que todo había sido parte de una pesadilla, pero el dolor volvió casi al instante, Mycroft ya no estaba, era algo difícil de creer, de niño era una figura casi invencible e intocable, pero Culverton Smith tenía razón nadie era intocable. Sherlock miro a Irene un largo momento, sus palabras no podian salir, se ahogaban en el profundo dolor que sentia.

-“Mis últimas palabras para él fueron “Vete al infierno Mycroft”, ¿Sabes que me dijo mi hermano?” – los ojos azules de Sherlock se llenaron de lagrimas.

-“No lo sé” – dijo ella dulcemente mientras acariciaba su pelo y su rostro. Sherlock respiro profundamente y su voz se quebró.

-“Me dijo…” hizo una pausa y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas por primera vez. – “Te amo, siempre Sherlock”- Sherlock llevo su brazo a su rostro tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas y su culpa.

Irene bajo el brazo de Sherlock y ella comenzó llorar al ver que el hombre que la había ayudado tantas veces estaba destruido, solo lo abrazo sin decir nada, no había nada que decir, compartían ambos la misma pena, la misma perdida, tan solo la misma ausencia

*******************************************


	17. ~ Stillness of the Mind ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Hasta el final siempre la familia es lo unico, verdadero y perdurable. -

  * ¿Sherlock? – dijo John buscando su amigo, la pieza estaba oscura pero un haz de luz llegaba hasta el closet, allí estaba Sherlock aferrado al abrigo de Mycroft, se quedo en silencio no sabía si entrar – “John por favor cierra la puerta”- dijo Sherlock, todo permanecía tal cual como su hermano mayor lo había dejado, su celular y guantes seguían sobre la mesa, nunca había leído el mensaje del detective, lo que era peor el baño era un desastre, era la prueba de que sus palabras habían herido a Mycroft mas de lo que podía imaginar.



Solo habían pasado 24 horas, pero su aroma y perfume permanecía en el abrigo, Sherlock acerco su cara era lo único que aun quedaba de él, era lo único que tenia de Mycroft y su memoria viajo hasta ese tranquilo día en que los dos estaban en la playa, apretó con fuerzas el abrigo contra su pecho, las palabras no salían pero sus lagrimas una vez más comenzaron a correr por su mejilla, deseaba no haberse ido esa noche, no haber dicho esas palabras, tantas veces que pudo decirlo, estaba cansado para continuar, la vida le dolía demasiado ahora, solo se recostó en la cama, solo se dejo llevar por el aroma de su hermano una última vez,  abrazo el abrigo con fuerza  era su despedida, a su manera sin decir adiós, respiro profundamente, y solo se durmió.

 

Sus padres habían llegado, su madre lloraba desconsolada sin entender lo que sucedía, Sherlock de alguna manera no la juzgaba, los dos sin querer no habían dicho las palabras correctas en el momento que pudieron y ahora era demasiado tarde. Los últimos cuatro días para el detective habían sido un caos, sin poder dormir y dando declaraciones para Lady Smallwood sobre los últimos asuntos de Mycroft, al fin comprobó que Mycroft no era hermano biológico ni pariente consanguíneo, es algo que esperaba, en ciertos momentos el dolor era rabia, frustración, desilusión, porque su hermano mayor no había cumplido su última palabra _< <Estaré para ti siempre>>_, no iría, no quería, salió en pijamas con su bata azul miro a sus padres  que estaban con Irene y John, su rostro pálido y ojeroso solo era un anuncio de que no estaba bien a pesar de que estoicamente su rostro no reflejaba ningún dolor, el doctor Watson intento por todos los medios converse a Holmes para que asistiría al funeral de Mycroft pero solo había silencio en la habitación, la puerta cerrada solo reforzaba la idea que nadie era bienvenido.

Sherlock miro su celular, era Lady Smallwood – “¿Qué has decidido Sherlock?”- dijo ella, su voz era triste y casi inaudible, - “Iré pasado mañana a Sherrinford, yo se lo diré a Eurus.” – su voz era distante. – “Pues bien Sherlock, así será, si necesitas algo solo llámame” – No estaba seguro si su hermana esto le importaría, más bien pensaba que ella estaría encantada con esta noticia, no olvidaba la amenaza aquel día, _la fabula de Samara_ , no olvidaba su fría sonrisa. Necesitaba saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto, quien había asesinado a Mycroft y ella probablemente lo sabría.

Volvió la soledad al **221B** , era cuando el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, Sherlock salió lentamente, parecía que su cuerpo dolía, se recostó sobre el sofá, acurrucándose como lo hacía cuando niño, era inevitable cada acción que hacía era un recuerdo más de Mycroft, en su mano tenía el anillo una vez mas y sabia que este sería la última, no habría devolución ni el dueño volvería esta vez, miro la hora 3:37 pm, este era el momento en que todos dirían un bonito discurso y hablarían maravillas de Mycroft, pero ninguno lo conoció realmente, no al menos como Sherlock, solo habían sido 3 meses juntos, tomo la cajetilla de cigarros no quería abrirla había sido del funcionario de gobierno pero este era uno de los extraño habito que los unía, rompió lentamente el envoltorio _< <Bajo en nicotina>>_ \-  Siempre fuiste un principiante Mycroft, esto es por ti - su sonrisa era suave, sus ojos eran una vez más húmedos, no podía evitarlo, encendió el cigarrillo probablemente el más amargo de toda su vida, inhalo tan profundo que solo deseaba que el humo aminorara su dolor, miraba el anillo sin pensarlo mucho se lo coloco en su dedo y después de sentirlo solo empuño su mano con fuerzas como tratando de no  dejar ir una parte de él.

Nunca imagino que lo extrañaría tanto, pensó alguna vez que Mycroft moriría antes que él, que tal vez estaría triste un tiempo pero eso terminaría, pero las horas eran eternas y el sentimiento permanecía, Sherlock miro hacia la cocina, saco un ampolla de morfina y sin pensarlo se lo inyecto, hace meses que no lo usaba, estando con Mycroft no se había drogado un solo día, el efecto fue rápido y antes que llegara al sofá Sherlock se desplomo en la alfombra, siempre había estado Mycroft en su palacio mental, su parte racional, con la ayuda de él siempre había potenciado su inteligencia, pero eso ya no importaba solo extrañaba y quería verlo una vez más.

-“Mycroft ha muerto, eso es lo que la gente hace Sherlock, ¡el pequeño ha perdido a su padre!, ¿Qué se siente?” – lo miro con atención, eran solo recuerdos, era todo lo que necesitaba, la piscina, él y Moriarty.

-“Yo no siento, tu y yo somos uno”-  escondía su debilidad al igual que Mycroft en esas palabras con desprecio.

-“¡No, no, no Sherlock, tu y yo sabemos que que eso no es cierto!” - no dejaba de apuntarlo con el arma.- “¡Te lo advertí Sherlock, te dije que me dejaras tranquilo, pero no escuchaste!, ahora el pobre viejo Holmes esta rostizado, tuve que cumplir la apuesta, después de todo”- la risa de Moriarty no le perturbaba.

“¿Qué apuesta?” – pregunto Sherlock sorprendido.

-“La apuesta, ¿3 años, 4 meses, 11 días o 2 años, 11 meses, 4 días?, como siempre miras pero no observas Sherlock” – Jim lo miraba de pies a cabeza con desprecio– “Holmes matando a Holmes, Eurus lo predijo y Mycroft también, siempre fuiste el más lento” – se acerco tanto que podía sentir su respiración en su cuello.

-“¿Qué tiene que ver Eurus en esto?” – Estaba ansioso por dispararle en la cabeza, siempre lo había deseado.

-“Mucho, Eurus te lo debía, me lo debía a mí, por años, tu y yo teníamos mucho más en común de lo que creáis Sherlock.” – Moriarty se paseaba alrededor de Sherlock sin quitar la vista, sin dejar de mirar su rostro pálido.

-“¿Qué me debía?” – Sherlock estaba aun más confundido.

-“¡¿Esto será todo?! ¡¿solo preguntas? eres decepcionante Sherlock, solo un estúpido niño!” - Moriarty se acerco al Sherlock tomándole  la mano en la que tenía el arma, no hubo oposición de Sherlock, se apunto al corazón – “¡Te lo dije: “Te quemare, Te quitare el corazón y lo quemare ¡”- lo miro a los ojos y solo sonrió. – “¡Admítelo, Siempre quisiste este momento Sherlock, Adiós hermano mío!” - solo apretó el gatillo, el menor de los Holmes retrocedió asustado, lo siguiente que vio fue a su hermano mayor caer lentamente al suelo, se ahogaba con su propia sangre, Sherlock se acerco rápidamente, estaba asustado y trato inútilmente presionar contra la herida, pero ya era tarde, se quedo inmóvil mientras un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de Mycroft.

-“¡Despierta Mycroft, me hiciste una maldita promesa!” – Sherlock apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, sin saber qué hacer, perdido como estaba sin entender lo que sucedía se aferro al cuerpo inerte, era todo lo que podía hacer.

 

Sherlock comenzaba a despertar lentamente, ella estaba sola, paso un paño húmedo por la cabeza de Holmes tenía algo de fiebre, habían sido días difíciles para todos.

-“¿Cómo te sientes?” – pregunto Molly con suavidad, suspirando al ver el estado en que estaba Sherlock.

-“No estoy bien, Molly” – Mientras se sentaba su cuerpo seguía doliendo, y parecía sentirse peor.

-“¿Sherlock, que tomaste esta vez?” – Su mirada comprensiva, no había ira en su voz.

-“Morfina, necesitaba verlo Molly, pero no fue lo que esperaba, le dispare.” – Molly lo miraba con atención.

-“No eres culpable de su muerte Sherlock”- acaricio sus manos y se sentó junto a él. – “Me gustaría pensar que estarás bien, que a pesar de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes se que Mycroft no te dejo de amar, debes perdonarte Sherlock para que puedas continuar y no necesitas drogarte para verlo un día.” – Sherlock escuchaba con atención pero la droga tenia efecto en su mente.

-“Eso es lo que no sé, no sé cómo continuar, no puedo dejar de pensar en Mycroft, fui demasiado estúpido…”

John subió las escaleras junto con Lestrade y Mrs. Hudson, el funeral había terminado, los tres a la vez vieron a Sherlock en el sofá con sus ojos rojos, demasiado ido aun para contestar las preguntas inquisitivas de todos.

-“¿Qué paso?” – dijo John mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura.

-“Estará bien John, solo necesitaba pensar como siempre, ¿No es así Sherlock?”- el detective se quedo en silencio, camino con dificultad por el pasillo, y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-“Hare té para todos” – dijo Mrs. Hudson.

-“¡No quiere hablar conmigo, solo se encierra en su pieza!”- dijo John con rabia.

-“John perdió a su hermano de una forma horrible, aunque no quieras aceptarlo también Mycroft era parte de su vida, debes tener paciencia” – Miro a Mrs. Hudson, tenía razón por años Mycroft había sido lo más cercano a un amigo para Sherlock.

 

 ****************************************************

 

Se miro al espejo, el traje azul, la camisa blanca, zapatos negros y la bufanda azul de Mycroft, la misma que usaba cuando le dijo que siempre estaría para él, era todo un ritual para Sherlock, debía serlo Mycroft nunca se lo perdonaría, después de todo era el hombre más importante de su vida aunque Mycroft nunca lo sabría.

Había pasado un día desde el funeral, el viento era cálido, el sonido de las hojas que chocaban en los arboles era toda la compañía que tenía, sin duda Mycroft había escogido el lugar muy bien, un enorme cedro cubría parte del lugar donde él descansaba, una pequeña colina con vista a parte de Londres y al parque, prácticamente era una invitación para Sherlock, para todo lo que no pudo decirle en vida, un lugar especial para ambos.

Sherlock se quedo parado mirando el nombre _“_ _Mycroft Holmes”,_ inscrito en una lapida negra, algo austera, sin nada mas ella, cuidadosamente dejo unas flores silvestre que encontró en Hyde Park, problablemente este acto sentimental Mycroft nunca lo hubiera esperado a pesar de su última petición, pero era un hombre romántico de muchas formas, se sentó junto al cedro y apoyo su espalda en él se quedo por largos minutos en silencio, sentía una presión en su pecho como si algo de allí fuera a estallar.”

-“Anoche recordé cuando me caí del árbol, tú me decías una y otra vez que no subiera, pero insistí como todo en mi vida hasta que sucedió lo inevitable y como siempre curaste mis heridas y me llevaste sobre tu espalda… siempre cuidaste de mi.” – una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Holmes. –“…Tenias razón Mycroft amar es una desventaja, me enseñaste esto porque querías evitar que yo sufriera una vez más, pero te equivocaste hermanito mío porque no me enseñaste lo más importante a vivir con tu ausencia, seguro pensaste que tu no me importabas y te ayude a que siguieras creyéndolo, pero la última vez que te vi te mentí, te mentí cuando te dije esas palabras…”- Hizo una pausa no podía continuar su voz se quebraba y su respiración se agitaba. – “…la verdad ahora es que me haces mucha falta Myke, no sé cómo continuar porque te has llevado contigo una parte de mí, no sé...como dejarte ir, no lo sé…”- miro el anillo en su mano, su cuerpo se estremecía, deseaba no ser visto tan débil y frágil. – “…dijiste que siempre estarías aquí para mí y nunca faltaste a tu palabra una sola vez hasta ahora, Mycroft me siento perdido, y es porque te amo y siempre te ame, demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta demasiado orgulloso para decírtelo, lo siento Mycroft, siempre lo hare.”

Fue como un fuego que subía por su pecho, y escondió sus lagrimas con su abrigo hundiéndose en él, lo necesitaba, necesitaba este momento, por fin había dicho lo que sentía aunque ya era tarde, el lugar fue como en un consuelo, una brisa cruzo el parque y las hojas del árbol se movieron, le dio la cálida sensación de que no estaba solo, entonces apoyo su cabeza en el viejo árbol y cerro sus ojos, se quedo allí hasta que el sol se perdió en el horizonte, como esperando un milagro, quería ser ingenuo por un instante imagino que Mycroft aparecería y que todo terminaría, pero solo llego la noche, apoyo su mano en la lapida – “Hasta el lunes Mike” - dijo su voz era baja y grave, no tenia porque ya ocultar su duelo más.

 

El teléfono de Sherlock brillaba en la oscuridad, era una llamada o varias, no lo sabía con certeza, escuchaba como Greg llamaba a su puerta, pero no le importo la morfina corría por sus venas , era todo lo que necesitaba, lo siguiente que vio que estaba bajo la ducha con ropa completamente empapado y John gritándole aun más fuerte, solo lo miro y comenzó a reír, la droga se sentía tan bien, sabía que Mycroft había muerto pero ya no dolía no al menos en ese momento, Irene le quitaba la ropa, sin decirle nada dejo que Sherlock se quedara allí, le coloco una tarjeta, un lápiz, un sobre de cocaína y salió, en fondo había caído una vez.

-“Lady Smallwood te necesita en las oficinas del gabinete del gobierno Sherlock” – Hablo Greg – “el auto te está esperando afuera hace más de una hora”.

-“¿Qué paso?” – su expresión era de preocupación.

-“No lo sé, pero me ordenaron que dejara vigilancia permanente en Baker street” – Sherlock se coloco su abrigo, miro a John.

-“¿Vienes?” - sabía que no podía hacer esto solo.

Las imágenes de la explosión quedaron en la memoria de Holmes, se repetían una y otra vez, contra todo pronóstico el único sobreviviente de la explosión era Sir Edwin, le habían amputado ambas piernas, y además tendría que enfrentar a la justicia por el atentado y por tráfico de armas, seguro seria cadena perpetua o al menos eso espera Sherlock.

-“Sherlock, esto no tiene sentido volvamos al departamento.” – Holmes parecía no escuchar, su familia había finalmente caído.

-“Sé que vendrá, y estaré aquí esperándola.” – su abrigo apretado contra su pecho, el viento era intenso y se acercaba una neblina, Sherlock no se movería de al lado de la tumba de su hermano.

-“Estaré en el auto, Greg viene en camino.” – dijo John tratando de entender todo lo que había sucedido.

Eurus no apareció, una neblina ingresaba al cementerio, Sherlock estaba convencido que en algún momento ella llegaría, no había posibilidad de que medio servicio secreto británico la encontrara eso sería demasiado estúpido. El frio era intenso, una haz de luz llego hasta sus ojos, el amanecer de otro día que había comenzado, Sherlock camino hasta John quien lo miro con ternura, después de todo su amigo no lo solo había perdido a Mycroft, ahora también a su hermana.

 

 _Dos meses más tarde_.

Sherlock paso las últimas dos semanas en casa de sus padres, nada sabía de Eurus desde entonces desapareció de su vida tal cual como había llegado una vez, Rosie, John y los demás lo visitaban periódicamente, debía comenzar desde sus raíces desde las cenizas como él le decía a John, sus padres mucho más cercanos que antes reconstruyeron parte de su memoria, de su niñez junto a Mycroft y Eurus, recorría a menudo lleno de nostalgia la ruta de juegos que tenia con el mayor de los Holmes, la vida es un recuerdo, cada noche se despertaba y como un instinto llegaba a la pieza de Mycroft buscándolo, solo allí se recostaba finalmente. Algo había cambiado en Sherlock, más sabio, mas consiente, una dolorosa lección que Mycroft le había dejado por última vez, nada es permanente y no se aprecia lo que tiene hasta que se pierde.

Un poco más tranquilo, más libre de sus pensamientos y solo encendió el auto miro la casa de sus padres por última vez, ellos estaban afuera despidiéndolo, respiro profundamente como dejando salir un poco mas aliviado su pena, aun tenia familia por quien luchar, pensaba en que sería bueno volver a la casa de Mycroft quizás vivir permanentemente en ella, sería suficiente grande para él, Rosie y John.

Paso al cementerio antes de llegar a su departamento, hace semanas que no iba, Sherlock comenzaba a olvidar la voz de su hermano, se preguntaba a menudo si eso ocurriría al igual como ocurrió con su hermanita, los recuerdos se desvanecerían, el rostro de Mycroft se perdería y después de unos años, solo quedaría el sentimientos, había flores frescas junto a la lapida,  Irene había llegado solo hace unas horas a Londres seguro había sido ella, Sherlock se quedo allí unos minutos más, sin decir palabras dejo su flor una margarita que encontró en el camino, solo sonrió pensando en que esto le disgustaría a Mycroft.

En su departamento todo seguía igual, Greg le había dejado unos casos y Irene se quedaría unos días más antes de volver a Paris, aun le era difícil controlar sus emociones, todo el lugar era un completo recuerdo de Mycroft y Eurus, Mrs. Hudson estaba con Rosie y John estaba en en su consulta, se sentó en su silla contemplando su departamento, tomo uno de los archivos y comenzó a leer los casos uno por uno, aunque Lestrade se esforzaba ninguno era de interés, camino lentamente hasta la cocina, se habían llevado todo su juego de química, después de pasar dos días en el hospital por sobredosis era algo obvio que lo harían, tomo la tetera extrañaba tomar té en casa, pero algo lo detuvo, era solo un sticker pegado en la puerta del refrigerador con un numero giro para mirarlo fijamente, pero solo lo ignoro, pensando que era algo de John.

La mañana siguiente.

Era un miércoles como cualquier otro, Sherlock miro por la ventana, la cuidad seguía inmutable a sus pensamientos y a la lluvia de primavera, Irene preparaba té y John con Rosie en sus brazos, el detective tomo su violín y comenzó a tocar, Rosie por alguna extraña razón que Sherlock no entendía ella se reía con el sonido posiblemente, era algo que él disfrutaba.

-“Mañana llevare a Rosie a medico, ¿Vienes?” – Sherlock hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-“¿No es el _13_ , este viernes _13_?” – pregunto Sherlock, mientras chupaba una cuchara con miel.

-“No te he dicho nada, ¿Por qué pensaste eso?”- John miro a su amigo como si estuviera ocultándole algo.

-“Solo pensé que ese sticker pegado en el refrigerador era cosa tuya” – dijo extrañado, ambos hombres se miraron.

-“¿Sherlock?, no he sido yo” – John miro a Irene, ella movió la cabeza negativamente, como un enigma el detective tomo el sticker – “¿Qué ocurre Sherlock?” – dijo John preocupado.

-“Si no he sido yo, ni tu John, ni Irene ni Mrs. Hudson, por muy poco imposible que sea y lo eliminas queda la verdad, ¿No es así?” – los pensamientos de Sherlock comenzaban a fluir por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

-“¿Qué significa el numero _13_?” – dijo John.

-“Es viernes _13_ John, para personas algunas personas de nuestra sociedad es tomado como un mal augurio” – dijo Irene.

-“Si, es por eso que algunos edificios no existe el piso 13, ni en los ascensores” – John se llevo las manos al bolsillo, miraba con curiosidad a Sherlock.

-“No es solo eso John, _Mycroft tenía 13 años_ cuando ocurrió lo de Musgrave, mi hermano siempre me decía que ante toda situación mala existe una oportunidad,” – Sherlock llevo su mano a su pecho sintió un frio en su espalda.

-“¿Crees que algo malo va ocurrir?” – Pregunto Irene algo confundida.

-“No, no es eso, Mycroft me leyó muchas veces la Alegoría de la Caverna de Platón” – Sherlock se llevo su mano a la cara tratando de recordar.

-“¿No habían libros como Hansel y Gretel o Peter Pan para que te leyera?” – Sherlock giro sorprendido ante la pregunta de John.

-“¡John eres un maldito genio!” – ambos lo miraban sin entender nada, Sherlock continuo paseando de un lado a otro de la sala– “la metáfora de la caverna habla de que el hombre no es capaz de ver más allá de lo que está "delante de sus propios ojos", por lo que la realidad en la que vive o cree vivir, no es en absoluto real. Sólo aquel que es capaz de deshacerse de todo lo que le impide ver más allá, el que es capaz de ver no sólo lo que está a su alrededor, sino lo que rodea a los demás, lo que es el mundo, no sólo su mundo, esa persona se percatará de cómo es la auténtica realidad.” – Los miro parecían no seguir su idea, hizo una pausa – “ _El numero 13_ significa lo que parece que es imposible pero verdaderamente real, esto es de Eurus, ella lo dejo como una migaja de pan, una señal una especie de maldito código…no lo sé aun John” – Sherlock tomo las llaves del auto y su abrigo.

-“¿Dónde vas Sherlock?, iré contigo” – John se interpuso en el camino de su amigo.

-“John, debo hacer esto solo, no sé donde iré, por muy nefasta que sea mi realidad, ella es mi familia, y debo encontrarla, John necesito saber si ella… ” – John lo miro tomándolo de los hombros, agacho su cabeza y lo abrazo.

-“¿Si…ella fue cómplice con Sir Edwin?, lo sé Sherlock, prométeme que estarás bien, avísame donde iras.” – Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y se perdió al final de la escalera.

 

Volvió al cementerio pero estaba vacío habían sacado las flores, respiraba agitadamente, no sabía dónde ir, por un momento miro el nombre de su hermano, _< <Cuando te sientas en peligro o solo, siempre habrá un lugar para ti, Eastbourne>>_, recordó las palabras de Mycroft, acelero lo mas que pudo, estaba seguro de que ella estaría allí, estaba desesperado por encontrarla pero no sabía que diría, no si ella estaba implicada en la muerte de Mycroft.

Había dejado de llover, y se podía ver el cielo azul entre las nubes, Sherlock se quedo unos minutos en el auto apretaba el manubrio con fuerza, una figura de una mujer se veía a lo lejos contemplando el mar desde la orilla del acantilado, debía ser ella, debía ser Eurus. Su corazón latía con fuerza, solo guiado por la emoción de poder abrazarla una vez mas comenzó a caminar, parada junto a la banca donde muchas veces él y Mycroft habían conversado.

-“¿Por qué tardaste tanto Sherlock?” – dijo ella sin girar, el detective se detuvo el miedo lo paralizo una vez más.

-“Estuve en casa de nuestros padres” – Sherlock no podía ocultar su alivio, finalmente la había encontrado.

-“¡Ah sí!, nuestros padres, ¿Cómo han llevado la muerte de Mycroft?” - Sherlock cerró sus ojos.

-“No vine para hablar sobre nuestros padres, vine…” – Sherlock hizo una pausa, no quería decirlo.

-“Vienes a buscar respuesta a tus preguntas” – Eurus giro lentamente, mirando a Sherlock quien estaba demasiado delgado y se perdía en su abrigo, su mirada reflejaba aun el dolor de la perdida. – “Su muerte te ha afectado hermanito, ¿Lo extrañas?” – Sherlock agacho la cabeza, no quería mostrar su dolor, no quería ver a Eurus regodeándose.

-“Si” – Ella se acerco y como susurrándole al oído le dijo.

-“Yo lo extrañe, pero ya no mas, iré por un té, tu y yo debemos terminar con este juego, “Holmes matando a Holmes”, ¿No es divertido cuando lo dices?” – la sonrisa que se dibujaba en ella era fría, Sherlock se contuvo, sus manos transpiraban, estaba seguro que no volvería a su departamento, como una necesidad superior, necesitaba terminar con esto.

Las palabras de su hermana sonaron a una nueva amenaza, Sherlock estaba demasiado cansado, seria este el final que tanto había estado esperando, su hermano mayor finalmente nunca pudo protegerlo de ella, estaba listo, cerró los ojos mientras el sol acariciaba su rostro, era el ultimo placer que se daría en su vida pensó, el viento y el sonido de los pájaros cantar era todo lo que tenía una vez más.

-“ _¿Me extrañaste?_ ” – pensó que la voz era parte del viento, como todo en su imaginación, solo un deseo de algo imposible, un engaño de su frágil mente. Pasaron unos segundos. - _¿Sherlock, me extrañaste?_ – Se llevo la mano a su pecho, como si algo mas reconociera esa voz, su cuerpo temblaba no precisamente de temor, Sherlock no quería girar, y solo se llevo sus manos a su cara, solo era un juego macabro de su hermana, pudo escuchar los pasos firmes en la tierra y estaba justo detrás de él, lo siguiente que sintió fueron unas manos en su hombro que comenzaron a rodearlo con ternura, podía sentir su respiración, lo reconocía pero luchaba por no creer _< <La esperanza miel para débiles>>_, lentamente él saco las manos de la cara de Sherlock y seguía sin abrir sus ojos, solo lo abrazo, podía sentir su corazón, ese latido irregular una vez más, era él, se dejo llevar por el cálido abrazo Sherlock lentamente giro sin levantar su cabeza miro la camisa a cuadros que siempre usaba para navidad con ambas manos se aferro a ella, por un momento la rabia lo invadió pero recordó el último instante de ambos y se contuvo, era el tiempo que algo debía cambiar, dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho, era real, era Mycroft quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-“¿Esta es una alucinación, porque si es así no quiero volver” – Sherlock estaba cansado

-“No lo es Sherlock, estoy aquí, te escuche todo este tiempo.” – dijo Mycroft con una voz suave.

-“¿Por qué me hiciste esto?” – la voz aun era baja y triste.

-“No podía hacerlo solo…” – Sherlock lo interrumpió.

-“No como sino Por que” – Sherlock se aferraba aun mas a Mycroft.

-“Por que te lo debía, porque querías que Eurus volviera a casa, porque te hice una promesa, ¿Realmente pensaste que no tendría un plan después de todos estos años hermano mío?” – Los brazos de Mycroft se sentía mas cálidos y Sherlock no quería alejarse de su hermano.

El silencio volvió a ellos, permanecían abrazados, Mycroft limpio suavemente las lágrimas de su hermano, por fin Sherlock pudo observar a su hermano mayor más delgado como nunca antes y se podía ver que la enfermedad había avanzado en él más de lo que hubiera pensando, no había más tiempo entre ellos.

-“Mycroft hay algo que debo decirte…” – el funcionario de gobierno cerró los ojos pensando que lo peor estaba por venir.

-“¿Sherlock?” – Mycroft estaba asustado no quería sufrir otro rechazo.

-“Solo por favor escúchame…” –  tomo el rostro de Mycroft y mirando a sus ojos azules.- “Hemos pasado por mucho para que tu sigas un minuto de tu vida sin saber lo mucho que te amo, siempre has sido lo más importante en mi vida, no puedo negar Mycroft… tu perdida rompió mi corazón y ya no quiero volver a estar sin ti, no puedo ni quiero.” – sin pensarlo con un suave beso sello sus palabras, el cuerpo del mayor estaba tenso, sin saber que decir luego de unos minutos.

-“Sherlock…somos”- Dijo Mycroft que aun podía sentir los labios de su hermano.

-“No, Mycroft, realmente no somos.” – Sherlock camino hasta la casa dejando a Mycroft atrás, sabía que sería más difícil para él, llevo su mano a la boca aun podía sentir, hace mucho tiempo había pasado de haber experimentado esta extraña sensación.

Eurus y Sherlock observaban a Mycroft desde la casa, el detective no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria su hermano pero solo sabía que necesitaba tiempo, Eurus puso su mano en su hombro abrazándolo.

-“¿Estás seguro de esto?” – Pregunto ella.

-“Nunca tuve alguna duda” – dijo Sherlock tomando la mano de su hermanita. – “Por fin estas en casa.” – Sherlock la miro sonriendo.

-“Fue un alto precio para Mycroft, en estos dos meses logro que devolvieran nuestras vidas, pero él perdió su posición.” – apretó con fuerza la mano de Sherlock.

-“Creo que esa fue su intención todo el tiempo, estaba dispuesto a perder, y logro que volvieras a nosotros.” - respiro hondo y ambos seguían uno al lado del otro – “¿Cómo te sientes?” –

-“¿Respecto a qué?” – dijo ella extrañada, Sherlock sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente.

-“No importa por ahora, solo saber que estas aquí es suficiente” – algo aun le preocupaba a Sherlock. – “Esta más débil” – dijo Sherlock con tristeza.

-“Si es cierto, después de la explosión su condición empeoro considerablemente, pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros Sherlock.” –

-“No lo dejare mas solo” – Sherlock hizo una pausa. - ¿Cómo fue que…?”- 

-“Es una larga historia hermano querido, lo había hecho antes con Moriarty, editar videos de vigilancia es algo que hasta un niño podría hacer, cuando me diste la memoria ubs descubrí lo que Mycroft planeaba era algo suicida, intervine amenazándolo con que te diría, tu sabes que si no lo amenazas no accede…” – Sherlock sonrió en ese momento, recordó al payaso en la casa de Mycroft – “…fui así que entregue detalles a Sir Edwin en el momento preciso, ¿Realmente pensaste que había traicionado a Mycroft?, fue una tentación que no puedo negar cruzo por mi mente, pero cuando veo a Mycroft…es algo que aun no puedo entender, me sucede lo mismo que cuando te veo a ti…” – Sherlock solo la miro con dulzura, ella respondió con una sonrisa – “Ah por cierto, sobre el cuerpo que se suponía que era Mycroft, debes preguntarle a Molly fue idea de Mycroft por cierto” – Sherlock miro al cielo, siempre había sido Molly, todo este tiempo Molly.

 

Abrió la puerta y sin decir nada comenzó a alejarse de la casa, sus respiración era agitada, quizás no escucharía lo que el quería pero que importaba su hermano estaba con vida, una parte de su dolor había desaparecido.

-“¿Cómo estás?” – la voz de Mycroft era suave.

-“Engañado, mi orgullo herido y menospreciado, pero si…creo que puedo seguir viviendo con esto y en el fondo muy en el fondo muy feliz de ver que estas con vida” – Mycroft bajo su mirada, había mucho que explicar, pero aun no era el momento. – “¿Cómo te sientes Mike? – sus ojos se movieron rápidamente observando al mayor, quien miraba al mar debía reconocer que algo cálido de su ser brotaba cada vez que lo miraba.

-“Cansado, creo que esto será una constante en mi” – Ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada.

-“Ahora en adelante yo cuidare de ti” – dijo Sherlock seguro esta vez de sí mismo.

Mycroft lo miro sorprendido y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos por primera vez en mucho tiempo como cuando ambos eran pequeños y lo abrazaba, nunca se negó y esta vez fue Mycroft quien abrió sus brazos ofreciendo a Sherlock un lugar definitivo en su vida, Sherlock no tardo se dejo caer en ellos como un niño y sintió que era como volver a casa, volver a Musgrave, era todo lo que siempre había querido, permanecer indefinidamente a su lado.

-“No mas mentiras, no más secretos” – dijo Mycroft al oído de Sherlock. Él solo lo abrazo con más fuerzas a sentir que el cuerpo de Mycroft temblaba, Sherlock pensó que podía quedarse así para siempre.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, ambos estaban sentados en la banca, Sherlock apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de Mycroft , Eurus recostada en el pasto miraba el cielo con detalle por primera vez, el detective se estiro forzosamente tratando de alcanzar la mano de su hermana en ella puso el anillo de Mycroft ,sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie y mirándolos camino hasta el borde del acantilado, respiro hondo y observo lo que tenía en su mano una última vez, como despidiéndose de su pasado Eurus lanzo el anillo del Tío Rudy mas allá de su vista perdiéndose en el fondo del mar, Sherlock se le unió en ese momento, llevo su mano a su corazón, no estaba solo, ya no lo estaría más, miro a sus hermanos y el fracaso de intentarlo una y otra vez se había desvanecido en el mayor, acciones y malas decisiones de los tres se habían desvanecido, solo tardo 30 años en volver a lo que ellos habían sido alguna vez, Mycroft se acerco a ellos, a su derecha estaba Sherlock a su izquierda Eurus, los abrazo tiernamente mientras el último suspiro de aquel día se iba con el ultimo rayo de luz, no sabía si el futuro que les esperaba era bueno o malo, solo sabía que estaban juntos, sabía que este recuerdo perduraría en sus vidas, después de todo solo era lo que es, solo una _quietud en su mente_.

 

 

_**********************************************************_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Stillness of the Mind ~  
> Es uno de los temas del soundtrack de la pelicula "A single man" que me inspiraron a escribir, agradezco todos los mensajes y kudos :D


End file.
